Little Miss Suzy
by The Yankee Countess
Summary: Susan (Suzy) Crawley and her mother make a dramatic move to Dublin in an effort to start their lives anew. But it's their next door neighbor who really turns their world upside down…and likewise, they do the same for him! My modern "Suzy Universe AU" from tumblr, now finally on FF.
1. Prequel

**Little Miss Suzy  
**aka "the Suzy Universe AU"**  
****_by The Yankee Countess_**

_Hey everyone! I decided to (at long last) bring my "Suzy Universe" drabbles from tumblr over to FF. So that is what this is; if you follow my Suzy AU stories, you'll see a lot of the ones you already know that were posted back in November and December, plus a few new ones here and there that I'll add. BUT FIRST, here's a "prequel" to when those drabbles began, showing when Tom and Sybil first (and Suzy, of course) first met. Dedicating this chapter to **andorra97** for her birthday :o) Hope you enjoy and thanks for your support!_

* * *

**_"When Suzy (and her mother) met Mr. Tom"_**

_Dublin, Ireland  
May_

Susan Crawley (Suzy for short), watched as the movers her mother had hired lugged the heavier pieces of furniture into the flat from the stairwell.

Actually…with the exception of a few pieces (the wooden trunk that contained her toys, an antique mirror that had come from her mother's home in Yorkshire), none of this furniture was theirs. The table, chairs, couch, beds—even the television, were pieces her mother had bought from some sort of "second-hand" website, prior to when they made the move to Dublin.

Suzy nibbled her bottom lip and hugged her stuffed rabbit a little closer as she watched the bed that would be hers, being moved into the room that would be hers as well. Her mother was in the middle of it all, trying her best to direct the movers where to take the furniture, while at the same time frowning at each piece being brought in, muttering over and over, "this can't be right, it didn't look like that in the picture…"

Suzy turned her face to the window then and looked out the window at the grounds below. She hadn't seen any other children yet, though her mother had told her there was a park nearby, and a playground. Maybe they could go to that later? She hoped so; she missed the friends she had left behind in York. And she was nervous because she'd be starting school soon…

"Right, that's the last of it!" one of the movers announced. Suzy turned to see the bald man with a shiny head (he was the leader) hand her mother a piece of paper and a pen. She noticed her mother's eyes widened in surprise, before looking up at the bald man with confusion. But he didn't say anything, he just tapped the pen against the paper, and with a sigh, her mother took the pen and signed where he had been tapping.

"Welcome to Dublin," the man said as a way of goodbye, before turning and shutting the door behind him…leaving Suzy and her mother alone at last in their new flat.

"Well…" her mother sighed, turning to Suzy then and offering her a loving smile which Suzy tried to return. "Home sweet home."

"Mummy, can we go to the park now?"

Her mother's expression fell and she shook her head. "Not today, darling. We need to finish unpacking and get everything in order. Besides, it's starting to get dark."

Suzy couldn't help but pout at her mother's answer, but didn't try to argue otherwise. She knew that this was hard for her mother, that her mother missed their home back in York just as much as she did. "Ok," Suzy mumbled, before moving down the hallway to her new bedroom.

"Sweetheart, how would you like pizza for dinner?"

Suzy loved pizza, but the pizza wouldn't be the same like it was from Mr. Abdul's. Nor would the park or the playground or anyone they met; they would all sound different too, just like the bald man and the movers.

She clutched her rabbit even tighter and sniffled. _Nothing_ would be the same…

* * *

Sybil clutched the windowsill of the living room window and gazed out at the setting sun, fighting back her own tears that threatened to fall. _Don't cry, don't you dare cry! You need to be strong, for both of you, especially Suzy. _This was going to be hardest on her, moving to another country and just before starting school where she didn't know anyone. _Damn you, Jonathon_, she silently cursed, a few bitter tears escaping and rolling down her cheeks at the thought.

Was that fair? Placing all this blame on Suzy's father? She could have stood up to him, confronted him and gotten a restraining order. Or she could have taken Suzy back to Downton and hope to reconcile with her family, while finding shelter and solace in her childhood home. Or she could have told the world to "piss off!" she wasn't going anywhere, she and Suzy didn't need any of them!

…But she didn't. She did what she always seemed to do as of late.

She ran. She uprooted her and Suzy's world and raced off to some other place in the name of "starting anew".

_You can't keep doing this,_ she chastised herself. _You can't keep running, not again, not a third time. You need to settle someplace, Suzy needs some kind of stability, and this isn't fair to her!_ She just hoped and prayed that as bleak as things seemed right now, Dublin would turn out to be more of a blessing than a curse for them.

"Mummy?"

Sybil was jolted back by the sound of her daughter's voice. She quickly wiped her cheeks. "Yes, darling?"

"Mummy, there's this strange sound coming from my room…"

Sybil frowned. Now what? The flat wasn't so bad; lived in, but not run-down, though the furniture had more ware on it than the website where she had purchased it had shown, and the cost for the movers to bring the stuff upstairs was considerably more than she had anticipated either. She just hoped that whatever the issue was, it could be easily solved.

"Sound?" she asked, entering Suzy's bedroom. Her daughter was on her hands and knees, and peering under the bed. Sybil heard the sound too…a strange, clunking sound…like old pipes creaking…

"It's coming from under my bed," Suzy told her, clutching her toy bunny a little tighter. "You told me there's no such thing as monsters…"

Sybil looked at Suzy and quickly shook her head. "There aren't," she confirmed. _At least not the kind that exist in storybooks. _

"But you said Ireland is the land where leprechauns come from!" Suzy's face looked both unsure and excited. "Maybe…"

She didn't want to dash her daughter's fantasies, but at the same time she needed to make it clear it wasn't some little mythological creature making that noise. "It looks like there's a vent under your bed," she told her daughter. She frowned at this; how could the movers have missed that? "We'll need to move your bed."

Suzy made a face at this. "But Mummy—"

"It needs to be done, darling," Sybil insisted. She moved to one end of the bed and wrapped her hands around a post before starting to tug.

It didn't budge.

Sybil frowned. It was a child's bed; it shouldn't be that difficult to maneuver?

She gritted her teeth and used a little more force.

It moved an inch, maybe two.

"Is it heavy, Mummy?"

Surprisingly so.

"Should I help?"

"No darling," Sybil shook her head. "No, I…I don't want you to get your fingers or toes squished…" she rolled her sleeves up and looked around the room, noticing Suzy's basket containing her favorite DVD's. "Why don't you take those out to the living room?"

Suzy looked unsure, but finally conceded, doing as her mother had suggested, leaving Sybil alone with the child's bed. _Right…just put your strength into it,_ Sybil told herself, before gripping the bedpost once again and starting to tug. She strained and groaned and gasped and if her fingers could scream, they would. Pulling wasn't doing any good…maybe she would have more luck pushing? She just needed to get between the bed and the wall…

"I can do this," she muttered to herself. "I've raised a daughter on my own, I've moved the both of us to Ireland, and I can move a stupid bed!"

She was so engrossed in her task, she never heard the knock on the door…

* * *

The movers were exiting the building when Tom walked up the path towards the door. He knew he was getting some new neighbors, but that was all; the landlord hadn't revealed anything else about them—he just hoped that whoever they were, weren't too loud after midnight (unlike the previous tenants who were trying to start a band and kept playing well into the night).

"She was a right looker, wasn't she?" one of the movers muttered to another as he passed them.

She, huh?

"Wouldn't mind 'playing house' with her—"

"Oi, enough, Mickey," another mover muttered. "She has a kid!"

A kid?

"She needs a man then," the one called Mickey chuckled.

"Oh, and you're volunteering for the job?"

"Like I said, I wouldn't mind—"

"Enough," a large, bald man muttered, shoving "Mickey's" shoulder. The bald man caught Tom's eye, which may have explained why he didn't want discussing clients to be heard.

"Poor lass," another man murmured. "Something…or _someone_ drove her here."

"Whoever he was, he was a right idiot to let a pretty thing like her—"

"ENOUGH!" the bald man growled. "Get in the truck," he ordered, and that was the last Tom heard from the lot.

In the short time he had passed the movers, he had already gained more knowledge about his new neighbor than his landlord had been able to tell him.

Correction: new _neighbor__**s**_; a mother and a child, and based on what he had heard them say, the husband/father wasn't in the picture.

Tom's first instinct was to pity the woman, but then he realized how patronizing that could be. He didn't know her, he didn't know anything about her or her story or reason for moving there, and it would be horribly unfair of him to base everything he knew about her (which was bare minimum) on what a bunch of strangers said who had only known her for however long it took them to lug her furniture up the stairs?

He decided that he would go over at some point to introduce himself…but he would also make sure to keep his distance; be friendly and "neighborly", but respect boundaries too.

He reached his floor (their floor), and debated for a moment if he should knock on their door now, but then he remembered that the movers had just left, and his neighbors might like some time to themselves, so he turned and entered his own flat instead.

He was in his kitchen, debating about what to make for himself for dinner when he heard the sound of…grunting?

Tom frowned and lifted his head, straining his ears at the sound.

The grunting had turned to muttering, and he could hear a woman's voice through the kitchen wall. He couldn't make out the words she was saying, but he could tell that they were being spoken in frustration…and her voice also sounded strained.

He then heard the sound of something scraping the floor, and he could only conclude that she was trying to move something (and that it was something heavy).

Tom shut his refrigerator and left the flat, deciding to put on his figurative "friendly next-door neighbor" hat, and make a quick introduction, as well as see if he could be of some service in helping move whatever she was struggling with.

He knocked the door and waited.

…Nothing.

Maybe she couldn't hear him?

He knocked again, a little louder, and waited.

A small, muffled voice could be heard on the other side of the door. The movers had said she had a child; how old was this child?

The question was answered when the doorknob suddenly turned and a small face peeked out and gazed up at him with wide, curious blue eyes.

Tom looked at the girl and offered her a kind smile. "Um…hi, my name's Tom," he introduced. "I live next door."

The child's eyes widened even more. She was clutching some kind of stuffed animal.

"I heard your…mother?" he continued.

The girl glanced over her shoulder then turned back to him. "Mummy's trying to move my bed," she answered.

Tom's eyes widened a little at hearing the child's accent.

"Um…would your mother like some help?"

The child assessed him for a moment…then without another word, suddenly opened the door widely to him, and with a big, warm friendly grin on her face, said, "Sure!" before skipping away out of sight.

Tom stood frozen. "Um…?" He didn't feel right just…entering someone else's place. He was hoping the child would go and get her mother, and he could speak with her face to face from the safety of her doorway, rather than go and seek her out.

He wasn't sure what to do. Perhaps call out? However, he heard a loud thump followed by a hiss of pain and a curse, and despite his better judgment, Tom entered the flat, moving quickly down the corridor to where the child had gone and where the swearing had come from.

"Hello?" he called out.

A gasp was heard from a room and the child who had greeted him at the door poked her head out and grinned at him. "Hello!" she answered back.

"Suzy? Who—?"

"He said his name is 'Tom'."

"I'm Tom…"

Both his voice, and the child's, spoke at the same moment. The little girl giggled, finding the moment quite funny, while Tom blushed and tentatively approached the room where she was standing. "Um…sorry, I live next door? I heard what sounded like…?"

He looked into the room then and saw the child's mother, red-faced and gasping, several sweaty strands of dark hair hanging down her face. She made an effort to push the strands out of her eyes and met his gaze, her face growing even darker then.

Tom looked back at her, and blinked for a moment.

"That's my mummy," the little girl told him.

Tom blinked and then looked down at the girl then back at the woman. _Don't just stand there, you idiot!_ "Do you need some help?"

Now the woman was blinking, as if registering what he had just said.

Tom swallowed then decided to introduce himself once more. "I'm Tom," he repeated from before. "I live next door and I heard—"

"Oh God," the woman groaned, sounding utterly embarrassed at this revelation. "I'm so, so sorry for having disturbed you—"

"What? No! No, you didn't disturb me, but it sounded like you were struggling with something, so I just thought I would…see if I could be of any help," he finished, feeling a bit bashful all of a sudden, especially when he looked into her eyes. _She has gorgeous eyes…same eyes as her daughter._

The woman pressed her lips together for a moment, then straightened herself, stepping away from the bed and still blushing, but clearing her throat before approaching him with an extended hand. "I'm Sybil," she introduced.

"Tom," he answered for a third time while shaking her hand, blushing at the realization but thankfully, she…smiled.

_Oh God, her smile…_

"It's nice to meet you, Tom."

She sounded genuine, to which he was grateful. He didn't want to get off on the wrong foot. He found himself smiling back at her.

"I'm Suzy!"

Tom and Sybil both seemed to "wake" from their little stupor at the child's happy voice. Tom looked down at the girl and found himself quickly grinning back. She had a very infectious smile.

"I'm pleased to meet you too, Suzy."

Suzy extended her hand to him and Tom shook it just as he had shaken Sybil's. Suzy giggled at this then looked at her mother. "Is he going to help move my bed now?"

Sybil blushed then looked back at him. "Oh…I um…"

"I don't mind," he was quick to assure. "Honestly, if I can be of any help, I'd like to be."

She blushed again, but with a small smile and a nod of her head, she pointed to the bed and explained that she was trying to move it because it was accidently on top of an air vent, and much to her surprise…it was proving to be most difficult to move.

Tom nodded his head and moved to where Sybil had been and started to push…and while he had a bit of an easier time than she with moving the bed, he had to agree that yes, it _was_ difficult.

But eventually (along with Sybil's help) they got it moved to where Suzy wanted it (and away from the air vent it had been blocking), and as Tom wiped his brow, he overheard Suzy say to her mother, "Mr. Tom is really strong!"

Sybil told the child to hush.

Biting the inside of his cheek to keep his grin at bay, Tom swallowed and then looked back at Sybil and asked, "Um…can I help with anything else?"

Sybil seemed to be chewing her bottom lip as if contemplating the offer. "Well…I…I hate to ask…"

"Please, I honestly don't mind," he assured.

"Well…I just want to make sure we're not accidently covering any more vents," she explained.

Tom smiled and nodded his head, before following Sybil and checking the various rooms.

Thankfully, no other vents were covered up, and there were only a few pieces of furniture that required his help. When he had finished, he noticed Sybil was moving to get her purse, and quickly realized what she intended to do. "No, that's alright."

"But—"

"It's fine," he assured. "Truly, I'm glad I could help and…besides, I was just doing what any good neighbor would do—what any decent neighbor should do."

Sybil seemed to hesitate, still looking like she might insist that he take something. But before the issue could be carried further, Suzy interrupted with, "do you like pizza, Mr. Tom?"

Tom couldn't help but grin and chuckle at both Suzy's question, and the way she said his name. "I do, actually. There's this really good place I know…and you can just call me 'Tom'," he told her. Then looking at Sybil, he added, "If that's ok with your mother, of course."

Suzy's eyes had gone wide then. "Mummy! He knows a place where we can get pizza!"

Sybil looked back at him, and a smile began to spread across her face. "Well…perhaps you can join us for some pizza?"

His eyes widened as he realized what she was saying. "Oh, I…I didn't mean you had to…" he blushed, feeling embarrassed to think that perhaps she had assumed he was trying to get them to buy him dinner.

"Please, let me," Sybil insisted, then with a blush, corrected, "let _us,_" she put her arm around Suzy then. "It's the least we can do for your help." She giggled and then gave him a little wink before adding, "It's what a decent neighbor would do."

The sound of her laughter and the sight of her winking at him caused his heart to skip a beat or two. He nodded his head, not exactly trusting his voice at the moment (he'd be squeaking as if he were an adolescent boy), and then gave them the number to the pizzeria that he knew.

Hours later, Tom found himself back inside his flat. He collapsed onto his own couch with a full stomach, a few aching muscles, and his head spinning and heart thumping loudly.

He had only just met them, and yet…those few hours he had spent in the company of Sybil and Suzy Crawley were some of the happiest he had experienced in a long time, and…even though he had just met them, he couldn't believe just how "natural" it all had felt, sitting and talking and laughing with them like that. He had been charmed by both mother and daughter, and oddly felt as if he had known them forever.

He sighed and ran a hand over his face. _Careful, Tom,_ his mind warned. But his heart already knew that it was too late.

…Next door, Suzy was starting to fall asleep while her mother read to her. Sybil closed the book and kissed her daughter's brow, before quietly pulling the blankets up.

"Mummy?" Suzy sleepily mumbled.

"Go to bed, sweetheart," Sybil whispered.

Suzy mumbled something else, which to Sybil sounded like, "I'm glad we met Tom…"

Sybil gazed down at her daughter, her hand stroking Suzy's soft, brown hair. She didn't answer back, at least not out loud, but she found herself silently nodding her head in response.

She had only just met him, and yet…she had never felt so comfortable in the presence of another person.

Sighing and shaking her head, Sybil rose and crossed the room to turn off the light and shut the door ajar. But before she did, she heard Suzy mumble again, "I like him…"

Sybil held her breath and listened as the soft, faint snores of her daughter began to fill the room. She smiled at the sound…and once again, like before, found herself nodding her head in agreement.


	2. Cocoa

_Thanks for the lovely feedback! I'm glad you enjoyed the "prequel" to how Tom and Sybil met in this particular universe. And if you are new to the "Suzy AU", then welcome! I wrote a ton of drabbles for this particular universe that I posed on tumblr back in November and December (which had a winter/Christmas theme, and oh the irony that I'm posting them now as spring approaches). But anyway, I'm going to start posting those drabbles on this story for the next few days, so if you read them on tumblr, I hope you enjoy seeing them again...and if this is your first time reading them, I hope they give you all sorts of *~*feels*~* ;o)_

_So as it says below, this chapter takes place roughly six months after Sybil and Suzy have moved to Dublin. THANKS FOR READING!_

* * *

_**"Cocoa"**_

_November...six months later_

"More…"

Tom lifted an eyebrow at the child's order. "Are you sure?"

She nodded her head, looking very sure of herself.

Tom turned his gaze back to the cups. "There's already quite a few—"

"Mummy likes LOTS of marshmallows in her cocoa."

Tom threw his back and laughed, before sighing and doing as the little girl instructed, adding another hefty spoonful of the tiny fluffy squares to the overflowing mug.

The little girl scrunched her face up and looked at the clock on the wall. "She'll be home soon, won't she?"

Tom glanced over took notice of the hour. Sybil was usually very punctual, but she was running a good fifteen minutes late. _Must be having fun,_ he found himself thinking. He tried to push the thought out of his mind and instead turned his focus back to the little girl. "She'll be here before you know it. Why don't we take your cocoa…" he carefully picked up the mug for the child. "…And let's go over to the couch and read for a little bit, yeah?"

The little girl beamed at the mention of this and rushed over to the couch, grabbing their book and opening it to the page where they had last left off. Tom carefully placed the child's mug on the coffee table and sank down on the couch next to her. He hadn't even managed to lean back, before the girl scrambled up onto his lap with the book in hand. "We left off here," she told him, opening it and pointing at the exact spot. "Harry, Ron, and Hermoine just took the polyjuice potion—"

The child's voice faded at the sound of a key turning in the lock. "MUMMY!" she gasped, before scrambling down from Tom's lap and rushing back to the kitchen to get the second cup of cocoa that was cooling on the counter. Tom rose and quickly wiped his hands on the back of his jeans and turned to face the door, his heart pounding a little harder as it always seem to when he was around her.

Sybil entered the flat then and gasped as she was greeted by her daughter, proudly standing before her with a mug overflowing with marshmallows. "We made this for you, Mummy!"

Sybil smiled, but it wasn't missed by Tom how tired she looked. Tired and…fed up, even.

"Thank you, darling," she took the mug before lifting her eyes to Tom, and just like that, his heart did a somersault in his chest. "Did she behave herself?"

He smiled and nodded. "Good as gold," he honestly answered.

"Tom's the best babysitter in the world!" little Susan (Suzy) Crawley answered.

Tom blushed at the child's compliment, before lifting his eyes back to Sybil. "So…" he tried to sound casual. "Was it a…good date?"

"Ugh," Sybil groaned. "The less said, the better, I think." She took a sip from her mug and made a sound of approval that caused his skin to tingle.

"Sorry to hear that," he mumbled, though he couldn't deny, a part of him was elated at this news.

"Don't be," Sybil sighed. "I should just stick to my earlier mantra about avoiding men in general."

Tom winced a little at this. He had met Sybil and her daughter six months ago, when they moved into the flat next door. They were new to Ireland, having come from Yorkshire, and Sybil was looking to make a "fresh start". Tom couldn't deny, he found the single mother quite beautiful, but there was so much more to her than that. She was intelligent, caring, thoughtful, and could be quite passionate when it came to matters of politics, as he learned when Sybil and Suzy had invited him over for dinner, as a way of "thanking him" for helping them move their heavier pieces of furniture. And he adored Suzy, she reminded him of his nieces, and because he was a writer and worked from home, he was available to babysit when Sybil had long shifts at the hospital where she worked as a nurse. They were dear friends, but Tom couldn't deny, at least to himself…that for quite some time, he had been thinking about how wonderful it would be, if they were perhaps…more.

But he didn't want to push anything. While he didn't know all the details, he knew enough to know that Sybil had been hurt very badly in the past by Suzy's father, and this had made it difficult for her to trust men, especially in terms of a romantic partner. Plus, she had been hurt by her family, who in her mind, had turned their backs on her and sided with the arse. No, Tom would not push, nor would he try to hope anything would happen. He could be content with just being friends…or he would certainly try.

"It's good, isn't it Mummy?" Suzy asked, drawing both of the adults' attention back to her, and the cocoa Sybil was sipping.

"It's delicious, sweetheart," Sybil grinned. "You did a fine job."

"I told Tom you liked lots of marshmallows."

Tom blushed but Sybil smiled at him. "Well, you are right, and this is perfect, truly."

Suzy beamed and Tom blushed. "Well…I should get going," he sighed. "You've had a long night and should get some rest—"

"Oooohhhh," Suzy immediately started to sulk. "Must you go?" she rushed over to him and wrapped her little arms around his leg. "I wish you could stay here and live with us."

Tom's eyes widened and his face felt like it was on fire. As for Sybil, she seemed to be choking on her cocoa.

Tom looked down at the little girl, and trying his best to "relieve" the awkwardness of the situation, coughed and then laughed, before bending down and scooping up the child and giving her a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Well, I practically do!" he told her. "I'm just behind that wall," he pointed to the one attached to the kitchen.

Suzy sighed and put on a little pout. "That's not the same—"

"Suzy," Sybil said in a somewhat warning tone, before looking apologetic at Tom.

"It's alright," Tom whispered, before giving Sybil a wink. "Like she said, I'm 'the world's best babysitter', that's all."

Sybil blushed then, but smiled and put her mug down. "Suzy, go brush your teeth; I'll see Tom out."

"Ok," Suzy grumbled, before calling out to him, "Goodnight, Tom!"

"Night, night me darlin'," he called back, his accent thick as he knew it would make her giggle (and it also seemed to make her mother blush).

Sybil did walk him to the door, and still looked a little mortified at what the girl had said. "I do apologize for—"

"Don't be, really," he assured, shrugging his shoulders and again, trying to look casual. "We had a good time, she and I; I think it's just that."

Though he couldn't deny, he loved the idea…the three of them. But he shook his head, telling both his mind and his heart to cease such thoughts. "Anyway, have a good night," he told her.

Sybil smiled, but before he could depart, leaned up and brushed her lips against his cheek, causing Tom to freeze and hold his breath. "Thank you again," she whispered, stepping away. "For…well, for looking after her—"

"It's nothing."

"No, it isn't! It's everything, I mean…" she blushed and looked down. "If anything, it's rather selfish of me; keeping you in on a Friday night when you could be out on a date yourself…"

Tom blushed and looked down at his feet, fearing his eyes would give his emotions away. _I'd only care if the date were with you…_

"Ah, well, for that to happen, someone would have to fancy me," he chuckled.

Sybil blushed. "I would think that would be every woman in Dublin!"

He felt his heart sink. _Not every woman…or at least not the one that matters…_

"Ah, away with ya," he teased, trying to sound good humored.

Sybil did giggle. "Well, you've certainly have won Suzy's heart."

His eyes did soften at that. "I think it's the other way around," he murmured, before taking a deep breath and forcing himself away from the door. "Well, have a good night," he told her, giving her one last smile, before turning and walking down the building corridor, before retreating into his own flat.


	3. Snowflake

_**"Snowflake"**_

_A few days later..._

"Careful, Suzy! Don't slip!" Tom called out to the little girl as she skipped down the lane, her arms waving and twirling as she danced amongst the falling snowflakes. It was Dublin's first snow of the season, a sign that they were no doubt in for one hell of a winter with it snowing so early in November.

"Mmmm!" Suzy grinned, turning and looking over her shoulder at Tom, before resuming what she had been doing: sticking her tongue out and trying to catch snowflakes on it.

Tom laughed. "Are they as good as you make them sound?" he asked her.

The little girl looked up at him and took his hand in her mittened one. "Stick out your tongue and see!" she giggled.

Tom smiled at the child and obliged her, leaning his head back and sticking his tongue and catching snowflakes on it. Soon they both were making silly noises, which naturally led to wild giggles.

Sybil was coming up the lane from the opposite direction, doing her best not to skid on the slippery pavement, but upon hearing the laughter, looked up and gazed at the sweet sight of her daughter…and Tom…laughing as they tried to catch falling snowflakes with their mouths.

Despite the cold, Sybil felt a wonderful warmth wash over her as she looked upon the pair. It was clear to anyone how much the two of them adored each other. Really…where would they be without him?

A blush crept over Sybil's face as she recalled her first encounter with the Irishman. They had just moved into the flat and she was trying her hardest to help move her daughter's bed from one side of the room to the other (to unblock an air vent which neither she or the movers had noticed upon first entering) and was cursing because of how difficult it was…when there was a knock, and Suzy went to go and answer, and Sybil had just pushed the sweaty strands of hair out of her eyes when she looked up and saw his handsome face peering in, and his concerned blue eyes looking at her, before asking, "do you need some help?"

The rest, as they say, is history. Tom knew Dublin like the back of his hand, he had even once worked as a cab driver, so he knew all the good roads to take, the quickest ways to get to certain places, the best shops, pubs, and restaurants within walking distance, and so forth. Not only had he proven to be a good font of knowledge to their new home, but he was also very kind and considerate and willing to help if help were needed. Sybil's shifts at the hospital were sometimes unpredictable in how long she would be there, and so when she realized how late she was going to be one day, she took a deep breath and rang Tom on the mobile number he had given her should she need anything, and asked if he would please pick Suzy up from school and walk her home? The two quickly became inseparable, and soon Suzy wanted no one but Tom to babysit her.

It was strange; Sybil was often wary around men, and knew she had some trust issues, but…that never happened with Tom, not even when they first met. And she trusted him with Suzy's well-being, she _knew_ he would never do anything to hurt her daughter, why she would even go so far as to say he seemed to love her like—

Sybil shook her head. No, no, she couldn't think like that.

"Mummy!"

Sybil looked up and smiled as Suzy came rushing towards her, slipping and sliding a bit on her way, but all the while giggling.

"You're back early!"

"Yes!" Sybil laughed, leaning down to hug her daughter. "Yes, my shift ended early, so I'm back." She looked up at Tom who was smiling at them and once more, felt her cheeks flush. "Thank you for bringing her home."

He smiled and gave a friendly nod of the head. "Anytime," he murmured, and she knew he meant it.

"Mummy, can Tom join us for dinner?"

Sybil bit her lip and glanced up at him. He was now blushing and started to cough and clear his throat, as if prepared to offer some sort of "excuse" to relieve Sybil, but Sybil answered before he could, "you know? Yes, why not?" she grinned at him, and swallowed as she felt an odd fluttering in her stomach. Well…not _that_ odd, it was one that she had felt many times when around him. "Though I must confess," Sybil sheepishly mumbled. "I was thinking of just ordering pizza."

Tom's smile spread even more and he chuckled. "Well, that sounds perfect to me, actually."

"YAY, PIZZA! Even better than snowflakes!" Suzy cheered, before taking her mother's hand in one mitten, and Tom's hand in another, and began to lead the three of them towards their building.

To anyone passing, they would think they were just another family…


	4. Coat

_**"Coat"**_

_Two days later..._

Her teeth were chattering as she tried to burrow further down into her coat. It seemed to be of no use, however; she could pull the collar up and pull the sleeves down and tie the sash even tighter, the chill would still find a way of seeping through. She was tempted to start jumping around, hoping that he motion would somehow combat the cold. Oh Lord, where was the #4 bus? Why was it always running behind?

"Sybil?"

She turned her head at the sound of his friendly and familiar voice. "Tom!" she blushed deeply, imagining what she no doubt looked like, bouncing from one foot to the other.

He looked at her and she could see that he was trying not to grin. "Um…is everything alright?"

Sybil swallowed and lifted her chin. "Fine! Just fine, or it will be, if the bloody bus gets here!" she muttered in frustration. They were the only two at the bus stop (just around the corner from their building). "Lord, it's freezing. I didn't think Ireland was supposed to get this cold!"

Tom chuckled and moved a little closer to her. He looked awfully…warm, in that thick, dark coat that he wore. Very warm and very…inviting._ Imagine being enfolded by those arms inside those sleeves…I would never feel cold ever again…_

She coughed and shook her head. God, what was wrong with her? Get a grip, Sybil!

Tom was laughing, and she realized he had been ever since she had made mention about the weather. "Irish winters can be harsh," he warned her. "My advice…well, you might want to invest in a warmer coat."

Sybil looked down at her coat and felt her cheeks burn. "My sisters got me this…" her voice faded and she looked away. She didn't talk about her family much. The memories were still very painful…

She glanced back at Tom and saw the humor from his eyes fade, replaced by sympathy and apology for drudging up the memory. "I'm sorry—"

"Oh, it's nothing," she dismissed, putting on a smile and forcing the sadness away. "And…I suppose you're right, this coat is pretty useless when it comes to extreme temperatures," she sighed. It wasn't an unnecessary expense, but ever since she and Suzy had moved to Dublin, money was rather tight. This was part of the reason why she was taking on longer and later shifts at the hospital.

Tom glanced at his watch, and then at the bus schedule, before surprising Sybil by removing his coat right there. "Tom! What on earth—?"

"Here, you take it for now." He took the warm, heavier coat, moved closer, and proceeded to bring it around her to wrap her up.

"But what about—?"

"I'll be fine," he assured, though she could hear the chatter of teeth already. "Seriously! I was just going to take the bus to run down to my publisher's office, but I can do that another day."

"But what will you do for a coat?"

"I have an older one in my closet," he said with a shrug. "It's a bit snug across the shoulders, but that's ok, it will suit for the time being. I'll wear that when I go pick Suzy up from school."

"But Tom—"

"Sybil…" he looked into her eyes and she stared back at him. "I'm not going to let you freeze while you stand around waiting for a bus. Please…take the coat."

She swallowed and her gaze fell from his eyes to his lips. Her own parted as if to say something, but whatever it was, it was lost as she looked at him. They were standing so close…and she honestly wasn't sure if the heat she was feeling was coming from the extra coat now draped around her body…or him, standing so close to her…

His eyes seemed to have drifted her mouth as well, and she felt him shuffle a bit closer, their chests nearly touching…

Sybil gasped at the sound of a bus door opening to her left. Good Lord, when had the #4 appeared? And why did it choose to show up now? However, she thought she should perhaps be grateful that it did come before…before…

She shook her head and turned to climb on. "Thank you," she called back to him. "But I'm not keeping it—this is a loan. Once I have enough to get a new one for myself, you're getting this back!"

He laughed and nodded his head. "Whatever you say, milady."

She smiled and waved at him, and he waved back as he nodded his head at the driver, who shut the door, and remained standing at the bus stop, his hands stuffed his pockets to try and keep the chill out as the bus pulled away.

"That was very kind of him…" a voice murmured to Sybil's left after she settled down on the bus. She turned and looked at the elderly woman who was smiling fondly at her. "Your fella, giving you his coat."

Sybil's cheeks darkened at the woman's assumption. "Oh! Oh…oh no, he's…he's not…"

"Oh hush, my dear, no need to explain," the woman chuckled. "I was young and in love once too!"

Sybil's face darkened even more. She melted back into her seat, pulling Tom's coat around her even tighter, trying her hardest not to lose herself in the scent of his aftershave that perfumed it…or in the words the woman had said about…"love"…


	5. Blizzard

_**"Blizzard"**_

_A few days later..._

"Tom?"

He forced his eyes away from the frost-covered window to the little girl who was tugging on his hand.

"…I'm scared," Suzy whimpered, her lower lip wobbling, the clear threat of tears welling in her eyes.

Tom's heart lurched for the little girl, and without a second's thought, he bent down and hoisted her up into his arms, her own wrapping around his neck and her face burrowing against his shoulder.

"Hush, me darlin'," he tried to soothe, running his hand up and down the child's back. "She'll be here soon…" Only he had said that an hour ago—over an hour. And the truth of the matter was, that he agreed with Suzy's sentiment; he was scared too. And the blizzard was only getting worse…

The snowfall began shortly after one in the afternoon. By the time Tom was on his way to pick Suzy up from school, it was well past his ankles, and up to Suzy's knees. He was thankful he only lived next door; he'd hate to have to go out in this mess. But Sybil was in the thick of her shift at the hospital, and wouldn't be back until half-past six.

Which had been well over an hour ago.

Tom cursed himself not having rung her earlier. He should have left her a message and simply told her to stay where she was, to wait the storm out at the hospital, rather than try to get home in the thick of it all. But he knew Sybil enough to know that she hated being parted from Suzy for very long, and she had been taking a lot of extra shifts, including shifts at odd hours that none of her colleagues desired, yet it also meant she barely saw Suzy. Sybil had been so happy that tonight she would be coming home at a "decent hour" and would be there to have dinner. Tom volunteered to cook (Irish stew, which was quickly becoming one of Suzy's favorites), and the two had worked side-by-side in the kitchen, Suzy gabbing about the snow as well as how excited she was to "surprise" her mother by revealing that she had helped make the meal…

Only again, that had been over an hour ago.

The stew remained in the pot, untouched and no doubt stone cold now. Tom tried to encourage Suzy to have her supper, but the child had no appetite, and he couldn't blame her. She was worried for her mother, just like he was.

He had tried ringing her several times since her shift had ended, but he never got through to her. He'd lost track of how many voice messages he had left, and it didn't help when he finally got through to someone at the hospital to only learn that she wasn't there, that she had gone home when her shift had ended, much to Tom's annoyance and worry.

Suzy was already anxious, but her anxiety grew even more when a story came on the news about a bus turning over not far from there.

Tom quickly turned the TV off, and that was when the two began their vigil at the window.

"Tom?" Suzy sniffled against his neck.

He turned to look at the child, his heart breaking as he met her puffy red eyes. "What is, sweetheart?" he softly asked.

Suzy sniffled and ran the back of her arm across her runny nose. "Can I stay with you?"

His brow furrowed with confusion. Stay with him? What did she mean by that? "I don't understand, darlin', what do you—?"

"I like it here, in Ireland," she whispered. "I…I like it here with you."

He was still confused, but he hugged her a little tighter. "And I like that you're here too, _both_ you and your Mam," he emphasized.

Suzy sniffled again. "I…I don't want to go back to Yorkshire…" she told him. "And I don't want to go live with Daddy."

Tom seemed to realize what she was saying. For a young child, she was very perceptive and seemed to understand, as morbid as it sounded, that she knew if something happened to her mother, she would have to go back to England, though why she feared going and living with her father, he didn't understand. Tom thought Suzy's father didn't want to have anything to do with her, which was why Sybil and Suzy had depended so much on Sybil's parents before finally coming to Dublin. And the thought of someone—anyone—coming and taking Suzy, and Sybil for that matter, away…it both chilled his blood and caused his jaw to crack.

"You won't," he found himself promising. "You won't because your Mam is fine," he willed it. "And she will be here soon, and when she gets here…I'll reheat that stew and we'll finally be able to enjoy some supper." He forced a smile for the child, hoping to lighten the mood and he succeeded a little bit, but Suzy burrowed against him again, holding him close and Tom softly rocked her, running his hand up and down her spine and murmuring words in Irish to keep her calm…and it wasn't long before he heard the gentle sounds of a child's snoring.

_I love her_, he thought to himself. He did, he loved this little girl as if she were his own daughter, and he loved Sybil too, he knew there was no use in fighting the ache in his chest whenever he looked at her, caught her dazzling blue eyes, heard her voice, her laugh…

He wanted to be a family…the three of them. _The rest is detail…_

He took Suzy to her room and laid her gently down on her bed, pulling the covers up to her chin and giving her brow a tender kiss. He straightened and went back to the kitchen, hoping that maybe by making himself busy and cleaning up the mess made from supper, it would help keep his mind off—

The sound of a key in the doorknob drew his attention.

In two strides he was there, and she hadn't even finished unlocking the door before he had flung it open.

"Oh thank God," he gasped, looking at Sybil, still wearing his borrowed coat and covered head to foot in snowflakes. His shirt was thin, but he didn't care. He enfolded her in his arms and held her tight, not caring that the snow was seeping through the fabric and wetting his skin.

Sybil seemed somewhat stunned by the greeting, but much to Tom's happy relief, he soon felt her hugging him back, and mumbling against his shoulder, "I'm so sorry for the lateness! I know it was foolish to come home in the storm, but I wanted to—"

His hands cupped her cheeks and he held her face, his fingers brushing away the curls from her face, wet from the snow. "You're safe," he murmured, in a relieved and reverent tone. "That's all that matters."

She smiled up at up, his hands still holding her face, snowflakes melting on her cheeks and eyelashes…

And even on her lips…

His eyes drew down to them…as did her own.

"Tom…" she whispered, before moaning as his mouth crashed against hers.


	6. Snow

_**"Snow"**_

_A week later..._

"Mummy…"

Sybil was drawn out of her thoughts by her daughter's voice. She swallowed and shook her head, before turning to focus at the child by her side. "Yes darling, what is it?"

Suzy was making designs on a snow-covered picnic table in the park where she liked to play. She didn't even look up at her mother, as she casually asked, "do you like Tom?"

Sybil felt her face start to burn at the question. "I…of course!" she coughed, forcing a smile and trying to look relaxed despite what the butterflies flying at a rapid pace inside her chest. "Of course I like Tom, he's been a wonderful friend to both of us."

Suzy paused in her tracing, and glanced up at her mother with questioning eyes. _She's far too clever_, Sybil had to admit.

"Did you have a fight?" Suzy asked.

This surprised Sybil. "What? No! No, why would you ask that?"

Suzy looked back at the table and Sybil didn't miss the pout on her lips. "He hasn't come over since the night of the blizzard…" she mumbled.

_The night of the blizzard—the night they kissed._ And just like before, Sybil's head immediately went back to that moment, remembering every detail perfectly, how he smelled, how he felt, how he tasted…oh God, the wonderful pressure of his lips, the warm strength of his arms, the delicious way his tongue slid along hers. She had to bite her lip to keep herself from moaning. It had been heavenly, and she felt so…treasured in that wonderful moment. Treasured and…and loved.

_She forgot all about the snow that covered her as his arms tightened around her, as his lips kissed hers, deeply and passionately, quite literally stealing her breath. He felt so strong and warm and safe and wonderful. She honestly couldn't remember the last time she felt like this…perhaps never? What she thought was love with Suzy's father was nothing compared to this. Tom confused her, but he also had the amazing ability to put her heart and mind at ease. She trusted him in a way that couldn't be explained, but she did. She trusted him with the lives of both herself and daughter, something she couldn't say for the man who had helped her conceive Suzy, or even for her family back in Yorkshire, at least not anymore. But could she trust him with her heart? After everything she had been through with Jonathon, was she even willing to consider—?_

_"Mummy?"_

_Tom and Sybil froze at the sound of Suzy's voice. Their mouths parted and Tom looked down at her, his eyes full of question and…and something else, but Sybil didn't dare meet his gaze, she couldn't, so she swallowed, forced a sheepish smile, and released him…instantly regretting the action as his arms loosened before falling away from her._

_"MUMMY!" Suzy gasped as Sybil stepped away from Tom into the flat, smiling and kneeling and holding her arms out to her daughter, hugging her fiercely as the little girl launched herself at her, whimpering about how frightened she had been, even going so far as to beg Sybil to never leave her again. _

_The entire time she could feel Tom's eyes on her back, gazing at the reunion between mother and daughter. Holding Suzy in her arms, Sybil stood back up and turned to face him, once again putting on a smile and offering him an apology for her lateness and the worry she had caused, but he held up a hand, murmured, "I'm just glad you're safe—for Suzy's sake."_

_The words cut deep, straight through her heart, but she continued to smile and nod her head, before whispering, "thank you for looking after her…" He was a guardian angel to the both of them, and Sybil felt horrible that she was using his kind, generous nature. _She_ needed to make a change, she…she needed to try and fix her work schedule so she could be the one to pick Suzy up from school, and take her to the park, and make her dinner in the evening—_

_"Well…goodnight," Tom murmured, mentioning something about stew on the stove if she wanted any, before turning his gaze to Suzy, and Sybil noticed how his hand reached out as if to run his fingers through the child's hair, but he stopped himself, lowered his hand, forced a smile, and finally turned and went back to his flat._

That had been nearly a week ago. With the exception of a few moments when they passed each other in the corridor, Suzy was right…they hadn't really seen much of Tom since that night. And Sybil knew it was all because of her.

"…I miss him," Suzy sighed.

Sybil swallowed. _So do I. _ But this was for the best…wasn't it?

She glanced down and noticed how her daughter had written Tom's name in the snow on the park table. Perhaps not long after they had first met him, Sybil would take such behavior as "puppy love" from her daughter, but she knew better. Suzy _did_ love Tom…loved him like the father she never truly had. The father she _deserved._

_Why are you fighting this? He cares for you, cares for you both! And he's been so good to Suzy, you could do far, far worse!_

But she was a mess, and Tom was a good man, he could do far better than someone like her any day!

_…But shouldn't that be up to him? Maybe he doesn't want to "do better"?_

"Mummy, can we _please_ invite Tom over for dinner?" Suzy began to moan.

Sybil sighed and shook her head. "Darling, Tom's not home; he…he mentioned the other day when we passed him in the corridor that he was traveling to Kilkenny to see his sister—his youngest niece is being christened."

That was true, at least about Tom saying he wouldn't be around over the next few days. It should make things easier, not having to worry about looking into his eyes and trying to avoid those awkward moments…and Sybil knew, deep down, that Tom was avoiding her because…because he knew that was what she wanted. _Some men insist on barging in, while he gives me my space…_

Oh God, he really was perfect, wasn't he?

_I'm a fool,_ she thought. She looked at her daughter and reminded herself of all the things she had done for that little girl. They had come to Ireland not because she wanted to get away from her old life, but because she truly, _truly_ believed it was what was best for Suzy, as well as for herself. And Tom Branson…_he_ was good for Suzy too.

_And for yourself._

She swallowed and wrapped her arms around herself, fighting back the anxious tears she could feel stinging her eyes. _Am I too late?_

"Can we get some cocoa?" Suzy asked, drawing Sybil's attention back to the present and pointing at a nearby vendor who was selling the beverage. Sybil smiled and nodded her head, and Suzy with a genuine smile, began to skip towards the vendor, her mother following.

…But not before Sybil looked down at the table, taking in the image of a heart traced on the snow, followed by Tom's name. Suzy had traced her name near the heart…and with deep breath, Sybil added her own.


	7. Heat

_On tumblr when I posted these I had posted them as two parts, but decided to go ahead and post both "Heats" together. I don't think you'll mind ;oP_

* * *

_**"Heat"**_

_That Friday..._

He had been back in Dublin since two o'clock, but Tom purposefully dawdled, going to his publisher's and lingering in the city center until he was almost positive that he would have missed Sybil and Suzy, coming home from school. He hated that he was doing this—purposefully trying to avoid them both, especially when he missed them both quite desperately—but he reminded himself over and over that…this was for the best. He needed to put some distance between himself and his neighbors, he was becoming far, far too attached, and he honestly didn't want to push Sybil into something she wasn't ready for, if ever with him.

It broke his heart, because God help him, he loved her, but that was just it…he loved her and he loved her too much to hurt her, even by accident.

The snow was as thick as he remembered it being before he left for Kilkenny, but the temperature was a great deal colder. He pulled his older, worn coat just a bit tighter to his body, missing his newer one, but grateful that at least he knew Sybil would be warm enough. By the time he finally returned to the building that housed his flat, it was dark outside.

…And it was dark inside as well.

Tom frowned as he entered, noticing that the emergency lights were on in the corridor, but nothing else. His suspicions were confirmed when he reached his flat and tried to flip a switch…

The power was out.

"Feck, it's freezing," he swore, his eyes widening as a cloud of hot air could be seen leaving his mouth. How long had it been like this? But more importantly…how were Sybil and Suzy? The thought of his neighbors, huddling together for warmth, shivering from the cold…

He'd deal with his broken heart later. He left the flat and in just a few strides was standing outside her door, knocking on it and wondering if he was hoping they would be there, or learn that they were out, and had gone to a hotel or something to "wait out the cold"—

The door opened and Tom's heart flew up into his throat.

"Tom?" Sybil whispered, staring up at him with wide eyes.

He forced his eyes to look away from her face (still so clear and beautiful, despite the darkness around them) and took notice of the layers she was wearing, as well as his coat. "I just got back…" he explained, rubbing his hands together. "When did this happen?"

Sybil sighed and wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm not sure…it was fine this morning, but when I got back from taking Suzy, it was out, and that was two hours ago—"

"Wait," Tom's brow furrowed. "Got back from taking Suzy…?"

Sybil pressed her lips together and nodded her head. "Yes, one of her classmates invited her to a sleepover yesterday," Sybil explained, a smile curling at the corners of her mouth. "It's her first…not to mention the first time since we came to Dublin where she's spent the night someplace else," she looked down somewhat sheepishly. "It's good though, don't you think? I mean…she's making friends, and that's good!"

Tom was still taking in this news. Suzy wasn't there, Suzy was spending time with other children, and yes, that was good, but…that meant Sybil was here, shivering all by herself—not that she couldn't take care of herself, of course! But…despite the boundaries he told himself and told himself he needed to put up and observe and _obey_, there was still that desire, that need to…to protect her, even from something like the cold.

"Tom?"

He looked down and felt his breath catch in his throat at the way Sybil was looking up at him, and despite the shadows that surrounded them, he knew it wasn't his imagination, the…_desire_ he saw in her eyes. Desire, but also…something else.

Oh God, dare he hope…?

"Tom…" she repeated his name again and took a step towards him, closing that little space between them. "I'm glad you're back."

He swallowed and nodded his head, but he didn't dare trust his voice right now.

"Won't you come in?" she asked, her eyes never leaving his.

There was the answer he wanted to give her, and the answer he believed he should give her. "I…" He remembered the last time the two of them had been standing like this, ironically in the doorway of her flat, though he was standing where she was then. He remembered holding her, feeling her shape against him, smelling her hair, tasting her lips…

He remembered the yearning in his blood, how he wanted to desperately be closer to her, as close as two people could physically be, and even then he knew it would never be enough.

And he remembered what happened when Suzy called out to Sybil, how the kiss had ended and how she had avoided his eyes, before making it clear that it had all been a "mistake".

"…I'm not sure that's a good idea," he sighed, taking a step back.

But Sybil followed him. "Please…" she whispered, looking up at with pleading eyes. "Please…I want you to."

_I want you to._ There so many meanings that could be taken from that.

"Sybil—"

"We can keep each other warm," she kept going, blushing deeply at the insinuation of her words, but there was no denying what it was that she was suggesting.

_Keep each other warm;_ he was suddenly feeling rather hot just now.

He wanted to. God in heaven, he wanted to. But he knew his heart couldn't survive the heartbreak that would follow once she realized the mistake it was, just as she had come to that realization after their kiss.

"Sybil, I…" he lifted his hand to touch her cheek. "You have no idea how I wish I could—"

She reached up and grabbed the lapels of his jacket, tugging him down until her lips found his, pressing them feverishly against his, which was the perfect description because he suddenly felt heat flooding his body. He couldn't help but moan as she pressed herself against him, and his arms soon found her again, moving around her, pulling her closer, and when he moaned, she took initiative, her tongue sliding inside his mouth and stealing his breath. Not to be outdone, Tom responded, his own tongue meeting hers, and deepening the kiss even further.

They started to gasp for air, and when their mouths parted, their brows remained pressed together, and he felt Sybil's breath, hot against his throat as she whispered, "Please don't go. I've missed you so much—both of us have—and ever since that night, I haven't stopped regretting what I did…" He stiffened at this and lifted his head, looking down at her and searching her eyes for meaning.

And his heart rose with such hope when she clarified, "…I shouldn't have let you go."

He swallowed, the emotion rising in his chest. His hands rose and held her face, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears as she gazed up at him. _"Mo_ _stór…" _he murmured, his thumbs reverently caressing her cheeks.

Sybil smiled and he could feel the heat of her blush warming his palms. "So…will you stay?" she asked him once more.

Tom didn't answer…at least not with words. Instead he kissed her again, and smiled against her lips as she gasped when he swept her up, before carrying her into the flat and kicking the door shut behind them.

* * *

It was freezing outside, but Sybil would never know. The cold that enveloped the dark room couldn't penetrate her, not now, not when she was wrapped and enveloped in the warm, muscular strength of his arms.

She kept her eyes closed, but she smiled as she felt the heat of his body radiate through hers, his chest pressed against her back, his arms around her waist, and his lips…

She giggled at the feel of his lips making sleepy kisses to the back of her neck where his face was buried.

_So this is what it feels like,_ she found herself thinking. _This is what it feels like to be safe, to be treasured, to be…loved._

The first time had been fast and desperate, that desperation only growing with every step Tom took towards the bedroom. They hadn't even managed to get under the covers. They pulled and tugged at the various layers they were wearing, until finally Sybil had managed to get Tom's trousers loose, push her knickers down, and help him roll the condom on, the both of them laughing between kisses at their clumsy fingers, and then gasping when their bodies finally made contact. It was quick and over in less than five minutes, to which Tom blushed and looked rather embarrassed by, but Sybil held his face, tenderly ran her fingers along his cheek, before pulling him down for long, deep kiss, before murmuring,_ "we have all night…"_

The second time was much, much better (not that Sybil didn't think the first time was good, but compared to the second, that was much better). They managed to peel all the layers off, and snuggle down beneath the blankets, no longer feeling any cold in the room, just wonderful, passion-fueled heat that kindled while they took their time exploring each other's bodies, first with fingers, then with lips, and Sybil shattered multiple times in Tom's arms before they finally joined once again.

It was beautiful. And now, Sybil understood why it was called "making love". As they recovered, Tom tenderly brushed the hair from her face and asked her if she was alright. She blushed and smiled and nodded, before murmuring, "_perfect_", which earned a grin from him that was quickly followed with a kiss.

It wasn't an exaggeration. Sybil's only other sexual experience was with Suzy's father, and that had been far from perfect.

_Suzy…_

Sybil burrowed a little further under the blankets as she thought about her daughter. Things were different now between herself and Tom, different in a good way, but different none the less. Her movements must have stirred him, because she felt him shift slightly, his head rising a bit, but only so he could kiss her temple, before relaxing once again on the pillow. He didn't say anything, and Sybil had a feeling he was waiting for her to speak. She turned in his arms until she was facing him, her head now pillowed on his shoulder. "I was thinking about Suzy…"

Tom nodded, as if expecting this. He looked down at her, his hand rising to brush her cheek as it had done so many times since they had first kissed that evening. "What do you want to say?" he asked. She could hear the reservation in his voice, the uncertainty of what she was going to suggest, perhaps worrying that she would tell him _"we can't say a word, we must pretend like this didn't happen"._

She hugged him a little tighter before finally answering, "well…not to inflate your ego, but I don't think she'll be disappointed to learn that her favorite babysitter is now 'mummy's boyfriend'…"

She felt Tom stiffen and Sybil looked up, worry now clouding her eyes. Oh God, had she said something wrong? Didn't he…didn't he want…?

"So…we're not going to hide then?"

Sybil swallowed and looked deeply into his eyes. "I…" she took a deep breath. "No, I…I don't want to hide."

Tom cupped her cheek, and then lowered his head to kiss her, and Sybil moaned softly against his mouth, a smile pulling at the corners. "Good," he whispered against her lips. "I don't want to hide either…and I would be very, very honored to be the boyfriend to Suzy's mummy," he chuckled.

Sybil blushed but giggled back, though a frown did follow. "It will be tricky, though," she sighed. "Meaning…" she blushed and nibbled her bottom lip. "I don't know how frequently we can have our own…sleepovers…" she confessed. "I mean, I…I want to bring her around to our relationship gently, does that make sense?" God she hoped it did, she knew she was stumbling over her words, and she still felt very vulnerable, referring to what they had as a "relationship", but this wasn't a one-night stand with a complete stranger; this was Tom, who had and remained being a wonderful friend to them, and the attraction and emotion she felt for him had been growing steadily, she knew that. But still, based on her past, it was in her nature now to be careful and "proceed with caution".

"I understand," she heard Tom reply, and a sigh of relief left her then as she saw the warm, loving smile on his face. "Sybil…I love Suzy, I do," he murmured. She knew that; even a blind man could see that. "But you're her mother, and I respect your decisions, and…we'll go slowly. When she comes home, let's go somewhere, the three of us, and…we can tell her together?"

Sybil smiled at the thought, blushing and sniffling back her tears. He was so good; how had she gotten so lucky? Especially considering all the bad luck she had endured in the past…

"…There's no rush. I live right next door," he chuckled, though he did sigh as he ran his hands down her naked back. "But I won't deny, I will miss this. But I know it's not forever," he was quick to add. "And…your happiness, yours and Suzy's are all that matter—"

Sybil stopped his speech with her lips, kissing him deeply, and pushing herself closer, until she was straddling him. "Let's not waste the time we have then," she whispered, before reaching over to the bedside table for a new condom.

Tom laughed and nodded his head in agreement, but before their passions got the better of them, he held her face in his hands and looked deeply into her eyes, before murmuring, "Suzy isn't the only one who I love…I hope you know that."

Sybil gazed down at him and felt her emotions overflow. "I do," she whispered, before bending down to kiss him fervently. "And she isn't the only one who loves you either."


	8. Winter

_**"Winter"**_

_The next day..._

"Tom! TOM! Watch me! WATCH ME!"

Tom laughed and waved at Suzy as she waved her little arms from the top of the snow-covered playground set where she was playing. Sybil stood at the bottom, smiling back at him, before turning her eyes back to her daughter and telling Suzy to be careful in that way mother's do, to which Suzy responded in that way most children did, which was sigh and roll her eyes slightly, before muttering, "yes, Mummy." Tom chuckled and watched as Suzy then went down the snow-covered slide, laughing and gasping as she sent the snow that covered it flying.

"Three hot chocolates…"

Tom turned back to the vendor and thanked the man for the steaming beverages, paying him before carefully picking them up and carrying them back to the playground. Sybil smiled up at him and Tom fought the urge to bend his head and kiss her. They hadn't said anything to Suzy yet, and Tom knew it was for the best to refrain from such public displays of affection until they were given the child's blessing.

Sybil seemed quite confident that Suzy would welcome this change in their relationship, and she was delighted at seeing him when both he and Sybil had gone to pick her up from the sleepover, but even so, Tom was still nervous.

"COCOA!" Suzy cheered as she rushed over to Tom, eagerly taking the cup he offered. Sybil gave her a pointed look, and Suzy immediately replied, "thank you, Tom."

"Let's go over to that table and sit down while we drink our cocoa," Sybil suggested, turning her eyes to Tom and now giving him the pointed look. _Here we go, now or never…_

Tom took a seat right next to Sybil, with Suzy sitting across from them. Under the table, he felt Sybil's gloved hand touch his, and Tom didn't hesitate to lace his fingers with hers. Suzy was oblivious. "I'm glad you're back, Tom," she told him between sips.

Tom smiled and squeezed Sybil's hand beneath the table. "Me too, me darlin'," he answered, earning a beautiful giggle from the child. God, he loved that sound. He loved her…just as he loved her mother.

"And I'm glad that both you and Mummy are friends again," she added, turning her eyes to Sybil and smiling somewhat mischievously. Sybil's face darkened and Tom couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Tom and I never stopped being friends, darling," Sybil reminded, glancing at him bashfully. That seemed to be as good an opener as any. He took a deep breath and turned to look at Suzy, while lifting both his and Sybil's entwined hands up onto the table for the child to see.

Suzy's eyes went to their hands…and her eyes started to widen at the sight.

"Suzy…" Tom began. "Your Mam and I would like to hear your opinion…"

Suzy was ten steps ahead of them. "Are you going to be my new daddy!?" she asked excitedly.

Tom stared at the child, his mouth open but no sound coming out.

Thank God for Sybil.

"Actually, darling," Sybil pushed through, despite the deep blush that colored her cheeks. "Tom and I are going to start dating…" she glanced at him and smiled bashfully.

Suzy seemed to understand this. "So you'll be Mummy's boyfriend?" she asked him, looking directly at him with curious eyes.

Tom swallowed, but smiled and squeezing Sybil's hand, nodded his head to the child. "Aye, I will…if that's alright with you, of course."

Suzy nodded her head vigorously, before turning back to her mother and going right into the next question. "Will Tom be moving in with us?"

"Suzy," Sybil groaned, her face redder than a traffic light. "One step at a time, dearest."

Suzy just smiled, took another sip of her hot chocolate, before putting the cup down and declared, "OK!" before leaping off her seat and rushing back to the playground.

Tom and Sybil simply sat there and watched her retreating figure. "Well…she seemed to take that pretty well," he murmured after a moment.

"I told you she would."

"Aye, but I thought she might ask a few more questions," he confessed, before turning his head and looking back at Sybil, who was still burning a bright shade of red. He couldn't help but smile. "You alright, love?"

She turned and looked at him, and Tom felt his heart swell at the beautiful smile that curled at her lips at the endearment. Her lashes brushed her cheeks as she murmured, "I'm not sure if I should be apologizing for her…'presumptions'…"

Tom squeezed her hand, but didn't say anything. The truth was he loved everything Suzy had suggested, but he also understood Sybil's caution about taking things "one step at a time". He didn't want to rush anything and make Sybil uncomfortable, but at the same time, he couldn't help but hope that things would progress to those conclusions.

"Tom…" Sybil wet her lips before looking up at him through her lashes. "When is your lease up?"

His eyes grew wide as he realized just what she was asking. "Um…sometime this winter; February, I think."

Sybil nodded her head thoughtfully at this. "February…" she murmured, more to herself. She looked at him and that mischievous smile Suzy had worn earlier began to spread across Sybil's face. Like mother like daughter, apparently.

A half-hour later they rose to leave the park, Suzy skipping on the park path, talking about the sleepover, while Tom and Sybil enjoyed the opportunity to walk arm in arm…before eventually giving in to the need to be closer. With his arm around her waist and Sybil's around his shoulder, and Suzy dancing around them and giggling, Tom couldn't help but think to himself, _"this is how life should be…"_

"Mummy?"

"Yes, darling?" Sybil answered.

"Moira said she's going to have a sleepover next weekend, and invited me to come." Suzy smiled innocently as she looked at them. "So if you and Tom want to have a sleepover too, you can!"

Tom nearly tripped over his feet.


	9. Mittens

_Now we move into what I consider the second phase of this story. Phase one was the coming together of Tom and Sybil; phase two is the both of them as a couple, how that will affect their lives (and Suzy's life) and introduce an unexpected struggle (but stick with me people! You know I won't lead you and our babies astray) ;o)_

_Also, many of these drabbles when I posted them had similar titles, so I will be changing those as I post them on FF. Anyway, thanks for continuing to read!_

* * *

_**"Mittens"**_

_The following Monday..._

Kieran Branson stood a few feet away from the park path, his hands in his pockets and his eyebrows lifted as he watched his younger brother scour the path and the area around it, reminding him of a bloodhound in search for clues. Only in this case, the "clue" was in fact…a child's mitten.

Kieran glanced at his watch, taking note that they had been there for nearly forty-five minutes. "It's not here, Tommy."

Tom waved his arm. "Let me just look by the picnic tables and the playground; she swore she had both of them then, but it's most likely that she dropped it there—"

"Kids lose things all the time, I've lost count of the number of times my two have lost stuff; and it's _just_ a mitten, Tommy. Buy her a new pair, it's not going to break the bank."

Tom shook his head, chuckling softly to himself. "Sybil said the same thing, but Suzy started pleading, saying they were her 'Irish mittens', that they were apparently her first piece of clothing purchased here, and therefore were 'filled with luck'—"

Kieran snorted. "Some luck, if she lost them…"

Tom just shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway, I don't mind—besides, after saying that, how could I refuse her?"

Kieran's eyebrows rose again. "Aye, I've noticed that…" he murmured, more to himself but certainly loud enough for his brother to hear. "She's certainly got you wrapped around her little finger!"

Tom looked back at his brother and fixed him with a look, but again, gave a shrug of his shoulders and resumed his search. At this, Kieran threw his head back and laughed. "Wow…my little brother…a dad before he's even managed to put a ring on the girl."

Tom looked back at Kieran again, his face flushed, but his eyes completely serious. "If you're trying to embarrass or shame me—"

"Oh God no!" Kieran shook his head, moving closer to his brother. "No, I joke and tease, but…no, listen to me, Tommy…" he put a hand on his brother's shoulder and Tom straightened, looking back at Kieran and momentarily putting the search for the missing mitten on hold. "I'm happy for you, truly," Kieran told him. And he meant it. "And it didn't take a search for a missing mitten to prove to me how much she—both of them—mean to you."

At this, Tom did relax a little and smile back at his brother with bashful pride. "I know it might sound mad, but…I love her, Kieran; I've been falling for Sybil for a long time, and Suzy…" he chuckled then, his heart squeezing with emotion as of the thought of the little girl who beamed up at him with the same, beautiful blue eyes as her mother. "I would do anything for either of them, I truly would."

Kieran nodded his head, but it wasn't missed on Tom that his older brother seemed…troubled.

"This is serious; I mean…getting involved with a woman who also happens to be a single mother is a bit different than—"

"I _am_ serious, Kieran, didn't you hear what I said? I _love_ her…and…if I didn't think it would frighten her, I'd marry her tomorrow and start filling out the papers to adopt Suzy as my own."

Kieran's eyes did widen at this. He knew his brother had been "infatuated" with his next-door neighbor for a while now, especially when Tom seemed to practically be the live-in nanny to the woman's kid, and when his brother announced just a few days ago that he and Sybil were going to give it a go and _be_ a couple…Kieran felt an odd mixture of happy relief and cautious dread fill him.

"All I'm saying is…be careful. Single mothers are complicated—"

"Kieran…" There was no denying the warning tone in Tom's voice.

"Only because you're dealing with _two_ people now; should something happen, you're not just breaking one heart, but two…which means for you, the pain will be doubly—"

"Alright, alright, I do understand, and…and I do appreciate what you're saying, but trust me, Kieran, please…" Tom looked into his eyes, and Kieran's head was filled with memories of his little brother looking up at him with fondness, with pride for when he accomplished something, looking at him as if he were a superhero or something, only now Kieran found himself looking at his little brother in that way. Tom was eight years younger than himself, but a great deal more mature than Kieran had been at his age. Tom had never really been the "one-night stand" kind of guy, and always treated women with the utmost respect. His little brother had had some serious girlfriends in the past, but nothing like this. Kieran honestly couldn't remember ever hearing his brother talk so freely about marriage or having kids, and yet here his brother was, admitting that if he could and she were willing, he'd marry Sybil tomorrow. _He'd probably marry her right now if that were possible…_

"What's the story with this ex-husband of hers anyway?" Kieran found himself asking.

Tom shook his head. "They were never married," he explained. "Suzy shares Sybil's name, not his."

Kieran started scanning the ground for this missing mitten, but continued to ask questions. "'Dead-beat dad'?" A classic; man gets woman pregnant then wants nothing to do with them.

Tom made a face. "Not exactly," he muttered. "I don't know a great deal, simply that…he was an arse, he hurt her—"

"Physically?"

"No, thank God," Tom sighed. Thank God indeed, especially for that man. If he had put his hands on Sybil or her child, and then later crossed paths with Tom…

"He lied to her, broke her trust," Tom explained. "And he never took an interest in Suzy."

"So he was the complete opposite to you, then."

Tom looked back at him, and a smile curled at the corners of his mouth. "I take that as very high praise."

"You should," Kieran chuckled, and he meant it. He took another step but felt something squish under his foot. He looked down and his eyes widened, before he murmured his brother's name. "Tom?" he bent down and picked up the little snow and dirt-covered purple mitten.

Tom's eyes widened and a great grin spread across his face. "You found it!" he leapt forward and snatched the dirty mitten. "She'll be so pleased—come on, 'Uncle Kieran', let's go back and give her the good news."

_"'Uncle_ Kieran'?"

Tom didn't look embarrassed in the slightest. "If things continue as I certainly hope they will…that will be your reality one day."


	10. Snowed-In

_Contains spoilers for the Disney movie "Frozen"_

* * *

_**"Snowed-In"**_

_The next day..._

"I'm so full I'm going to explode!" Suzy groaned as she sat back in her chair, her hands patting her belly which she was purposefully sticking out.

Sybil fixed her with a look. "Yes, it was very delicious, wasn't it?"

Suzy understood her mother's meaning. "Thank you, Tom!"

Tom chuckled and nodded his head. "You're very welcome."

"Darling, go put your pajamas on and brush your teeth," Sybil instructed, to which Suzy groaned at having to get up, but didn't argue the point further before dashing back to her room to do just that. Sybil sighed and turned back to Tom, who was still chuckling as he gathered the dishes to put in the sink.

"Oh! Oh you don't need to do that…" Sybil began to protest, rising from her chair and rushing over to the sink. "Please, you did all that cooking, let me do the washing up."

"It's fine, I don't mind," Tom tried to reassure.

"But—"

"Let me do this for you; you've been on your feet since eight this morning," he tried to reason, before giving her that charming crooked smile that always won her over.

"Oh you spoil me," she sighed, sagging against the counter.

Tom grinned and looked rather pleased. "I'm glad; I think you deserve some spoiling," he murmured, before glancing over his shoulder and seeing that the coast was clear, leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers.

Sybil felt her toes curl at the sweet and far too short kiss. She was grateful Tom understood her wish to take things slowly (or slower, since they had more or less "leapt into bed together" after confessing their feelings for each other), and she had to think about Suzy; she wasn't that first-year uni student anymore who could just lose herself with a guy the way she had done with Suzy's father. Besides…she really, _really_ wanted this to work, what she had with Tom. He was one in a million…

"Mummy!" Suzy gasped from the parlor of the flat. Sybil moved away from the kitchen and into the living room, where her daughter was gazing with wide eyes out the window. It had started snowing again sometime that afternoon, but now as Sybil looked outside, her own eyes grew just as wide as her daughter's as she saw the heavy drifts that were gathering at the corners of the streets.

"Are we going to be snowed-in!?" Suzy asked excitedly.

It was a definite possibility, judging from the way those drifts looked. She turned towards the television and turned the news on, which was all about the snowstorm, cautioning people to stay indoors and avoid the roads if they could.

"Hooray!" Suzy squealed, turning and running into the kitchen, tugging Tom away from the sink, bringing him over to the window where she had been standing and pointing at the fat flakes that fell from the sky. "We're going to be snowed-in, Tom!"

Tom's eyes widened and looked at Sybil. "You don't have to go back out in that, do you?"

"Actually, my shift isn't until late tomorrow, after four o'clock—hopefully by then some of it will have been cleared away."

"We're going to be snowed-in together!" Suzy cheered, still bouncing and grinning, before grabbing both their hands and now tugging them towards the sofa.

"Darling, what are you—?"

"Tom, sit down there!" Suzy practically pushed him onto the sofa.

"Suzy!" Sybil reprimanded. "Apologize—OH!"

"You sit there, Mummy," the little girl commanded, not looking sorry in slightest as she pushed her mother next to Tom, Sybil practically falling on his lap. Suzy nodded her head in approval, before turning and skipping over to a basket that contained her favorite DVD's.

"She's a little matchmaker, that one," Tom whispered in Sybil's ear, causing Sybil to blush deeply but giggle a little too. She couldn't deny, she rather liked this, being "forced" to cuddle next to Tom, whose strong, warm arm felt wonderful around her shoulders.

Suzy found the DVD she was looking for, and without a second's thought, put the disc in the player and grabbed the remote to start it. Sybil sighed and shook her head. "Suzy, what are you…?"

The title page of the DVD flashed up and Sybil groaned softly to herself, as the all-too familiar faces of Sven and Olaf appeared on the screen.

"Have you seen _Frozen_, Tom?" the child asked, looking back at him.

"Aye," Tom answered. "My nieces love it."

Suzy grinned at this, before hurrying back over to them and scrambling up onto their laps. "You remind me of Kristoff," Suzy giggled. "Doesn't he, Mummy?"

Sybil blushed and glanced at Tom, who was also blushing, before whispering over the child's head to her, "does that make you Anna?"

It was an interesting question, because Sybil found herself thinking about the film, and how her own life did mirror it in some ways. Like the Disney princess, she too had thought herself "in love" with a handsome, charming man who seemed like the sort any woman would want…but whose true colors eventually revealed that despite his handsome smile, he wasn't as charming…or as nice…as he had led her to believe.

"Hey, are you trying to get to a specific scene?" Tom asked, and Sybil realized then that Suzy was skipping ahead quite a bit on the DVD. The child didn't stop until she reached the moment where Anna, who was suffering from the curse of a "frozen heart", was being cradled in the arms of Kristoff.

Sybil glanced at Tom and felt her own heart warm and soften as she gazed at his profile. She had thought her heart frozen after what had happened with Jonathon…but then she met Tom…

A contented sigh escaped her lips and Sybil snuggled her head against Tom's shoulder, enjoying the feel of his arm pulling her even closer, while her own hands stroked Suzy's hair.

_We're a family…this is how it should be…_

* * *

Suzy was sound asleep before the film had ended. Both Tom and Sybil had dozed off as well, and it was Sybil who awoke first, moving her head just a little and realizing that she was leaning against Tom's shoulder and not her usual pillow. She found herself smiling as she realized the three of them had fallen asleep on the couch, and carefully moved her head to brush her lips against Tom's cheek.

His eyelids fluttered. "Wha…?"

"Shhh," Sybil whispered. "I'm just going to put Suzy to bed."

Tom looked down and despite his grogginess, seemed to realize what had happened. "No, let me," he yawned, before carefully lifting the child up in his arms so as not to wake her. Sybil remained where she was, watching as her boyfriend (gracious, how that made her skin tingle when she thought about it) carried her daughter back to her room. He was back in three minutes, giving her a sleepy smile and a thumbs up. "I thought for sure she was going to wake up for a second there," he told her as he drew closer.

Sybil smiled and shook her head. "Suzy's always been a heavy sleeper; I've never had to deal with her waking up in the middle of the night, afraid of a thunderstorm. Very different from myself; I used to crawl into my eldest sister's bed and cling to her. I think she started locking the door after the third time."

Tom softly chuckled at this, and to Sybil's delight, rejoined her on the sofa. "And now? Have you conquered your fears?"

She leaned a bit closer and wet her lips. "If I say yes, does that mean I can't go into your flat, crawl into your bed, and cling to you should a storm arise?"

Tom leaned forward and took her face into his hands. He didn't answer her flirtatious question, he simply kissed her, and that was fine. It was more than fine, actually, it was what she had been hoping for all evening, a chance to truly, _truly_ kiss him.

Their bodies shifted. They both remained sitting up (which was probably for the best, Sybil reminded herself), but her hands now framed his face, while his moved to her shoulders, caressing her through the fabric of her shirt, before sliding down her body, caressing her waist, and then her hip. Their kissing deepened, and they both started to moan against the other, and Sybil gasped as she felt Tom's hands move around and cup her backside, before drawing her closer. Her own hands went around his neck, her fingers move down to grasp fistfuls of his shirt and push him even closer to her. She was practically on his lap, and her body seemed to remember quite easily, how well the two of them fitted together.

"Sybil…" he groaned, his lips moving away from hers and sliding down her neck.

"Tom…" she whimpered, tilting her head back, giving him more access. She wanted him, all of him. She wanted their clothes removed, she wanted his hands on her skin, she wanted to caress every muscle on his body, she wanted to feel him inside—

She eased back, trying to catch her breath. Tom looked at her, and saw the caution on her face, and did the same.

Sybil bit her lip. "Sorry," she whispered, feeling the need to apologize. She had led him on, she—

"Don't be, please," he murmured, his hand rising to caress her cheek. She looked back at him and was once again overwhelmed by the emotion she saw on his face. He wanted her just as desperately as she wanted him, but he respected her wishes without question.

"How…?" she found herself laughing for a moment, and then sat up a little more, her arms draped lazily around his shoulders as she looked deeply into his eyes. "How is it possible that you're single?"

Tom's eyes widened at her question, and then a cheeky smile began to form. "Well, technically love, I'm not…unless you're trying to tell me something which I hope you're not?" he playfully teased, though it moved her that she could see just a hint of worry in depths of his eyes.

She shook her head to ease that worry and gave him a peck on the lips. "You're wonderful with Suzy…and I know you love your nieces and nephews from the way you talk about them, so clearly you're great with kids. And you can cook a wonderful meal, you're willing to do the washing up, which to me clearly shows you're not one of those guys who thinks a woman should be in charge of domestic chores—"

"Mam would have my hide if I did," he chuckled.

Sybil giggled, and silently thanked Mrs. Branson for raising her sons well. "But also," she added. "Just…I've never had to explain with you," she said with wonder.

Tom looked confused. "Explain?"

Sybil nodded and looked back at him. "My…my hesitance or my reasons for why I want to slow things down, especially after we…" she blushed, but knew that Tom understood what she meant. "I mean even now, I had just told you that Suzy is a heavy sleeper, but you didn't insist that we go ahead and sneak back to my room."

"Sybil…" she looked into his eyes and felt her breath catch at…there was no other way to put it, at the _love_ she saw in their beautiful blue depths. "I'm not perfect…but I do want to make you, and Suzy, happy. And…I…I've been in love with you for so long, that while there's a part of me that wants to 'rush', to carry you back to your room and continue where we left off last weekend," he admitted, which made her blush at the memory. "…I don't want to screw this up. I don't want to give you a reason to distrust me—"

"Oh Tom—"

"I love and respect you, and…I'll wait forever, Sybil."

She nibbled her bottom lip and sniffled, moved by his simple but sincere declaration. He was just short of promising to dedicate every waking minute to her happiness. "I'm not asking for forever," she whispered, holding his face once more. "Just till this weekend, when Suzy goes on her next sleepover."

Tom blinked for a second…and then threw his head back and laughed, before quickly clamping a hand over his mouth, but his body still shaking with humor. He smiled back at her and brushed some hair from her face. "We haven't had a 'proper date' yet, you know? Maybe this Friday, after Suzy is dropped off, we can do that? Let me take you out for dinner, a movie, that sort of thing?"

Sybil smiled and snuggled closer. "How about dinner, Christmas shopping—because despite what Suzy says about her mittens, I do want to get her a new pair, especially the water-proof kind to handle all this snow we've been having—and then we can come back _here_ for the movie…" Though really, they both knew that whatever film they put in, if they did put one in to play, would be forgotten the second their bodies touched the couch.

"Alright," he agreed with a warm smile. "It's a date."

"It's a date," Sybil repeated, smiling and leaning in to brush her lips against his once again. And she truly couldn't wait…


	11. Sleepover

_the angst train is pulling into the station..._

_Also, because so many of the drabbles on tumblr had the same title, I'm changing a few (this was originally "Mittens pt. 3")_

* * *

**_"Sleepover"_**

_Friday night..._

"What about these?" Tom held the pair of child's mittens for Sybil to see. They were the water-resistant kind that she had wanted to get for Suzy, though they were the brightest shade of neon orange he had ever seen.

Sybil laughed at the sight of them. "Well, it would be impossible to miss her hands if she were waving at someone," she giggled.

Tom frowned as he examined the mittens. "Her coat is pink; think they might clash with it?"

Sybil's eyebrows lifted with amusement. "I didn't realize you were so fashion conscious…" she giggled.

He rolled his eyes and put the mittens back on the sales shelf before proceeding to search for a different pair. He felt her watching him even before he looked back at her. "What?"

The teasing light that was in her eyes from just a few seconds ago had melted into something softer and sweeter. She put down the scarf she had been examining and walked over to him, and much to Tom's happy surprise, proceeded to wrap her arms around him, before lifting herself up on her tip toes and brushing her lips against his.

It was a pleasant surprise because with the exception of Sybil putting her arm around him and holding his hand when they were at the park the day they told Suzy they were a couple, Sybil seemed to shy away from displaying affection in public. Certainly all of their kisses had been in private; not even Suzy had seen them kiss.

"What brought this on?" he found himself dreamily asking, when her lips drifted away from his own. "Not that I'm complaining, mind you," he was quick to add.

Sybil was blushing brightly, and even lowered her eyes somewhat bashfully, before answering, "It's been so long since I felt like this…" she murmured.

Tom felt his heart squeeze at her confession. "Like what?" he dared to ask. _Safe? Appreciated? Loved?_

She lifted her eyes and looked directly at him. "Happy."

His heart squeezed even more. "You deserve to be happy," he whispered. He lifted his right hand to touch her cheek, marveling both at the warm softness of her skin, as well as the comprehension that somehow in some way, he was able to help her feel like this.

She smiled before closing her eyes, leaning her face into his touch and letting out a peaceful sigh. When she next opened her eyes, he saw tears glistening there. "You know what?" she whispered back. "You're right; I do."

He found himself chuckling at that, and then leaned his face down, until his lips were centimeters away from hers, allowing her to close the gap and smiling against the warm softness of her mouth as she did.

The kiss began soft and gentle…but it didn't take long for Tom feel their passions growing. When they parted, he noticed that her eyes had darkened, and her breathing was heavier. "Get the mittens," she told him.

Tom's eyes widened. "The orange ones?"

Sybil just nodded. "Suzy will love them no matter what; especially when she learns you found them."

That did make Tom laugh, as well as cause his heart to overflow at the thought. Both he and Sybil went on the mittens, and after the cashier handed them back the bag, Sybil told him she was finished with shopping for the night, which was fine with Tom because he was just as eager to get back their building as she was after their last kiss.

He laughed as Sybil practically dragged him out of the cab, nearly tugging his arm off. They raced up to their floor, at which point Sybil pushed him against the corridor wall before robbing him of his breath with the insistent pressure of her mouth. "Your place," she managed to gasp, and Tom had to keep himself from swearing when he was having difficulty digging his keys out of his pocket (while her hands were busy undoing his trousers).

They didn't even make it to the bed. But Sybil didn't seem to care, she laughed afterwards as they lay on the floor, catching their breath. "I…I…I don't know what's gotten into me," she managed to gasp between giggles.

It was a beautiful sound, and Tom knew he would never tire of it. He looked over at her and grinned, though in his mind he was recalling how not that long ago, the expression she most commonly wore was one of sadness, caution, and even a little pain. _So help me, I will do everything in my power to make sure she doesn't feel that way again._

He leaned up onto his elbow, and looking down at her, brought his left hand to cup her face. "Sybil, I want you to know that I'm happy too…so happy, and I know that you're the reason for my happiness, both you and Suzy."

She looked up at him and lifted her own hand to touch his cheek. Now it was his turn to lean into her touch. "Tonight was wonderful…" she told him.

He looked back at her and made a bit of a face. "They burned your shepherd's pie—"

"It was still lovely," she insisted. "And besides, every 'first date' needs something memorable…and speaking of 'memorable'…"

She leaned up as if she were going to kiss him, only to tickle his side and catch him off guard. She then leapt to her feet, and shedding the rest of her clothes, dashed to his bedroom, with him right at her heels, shedding his own clothes as he went.

They made love three more times that night, and every time seemed to get better and better. After the third time, Tom didn't think he could feel the bones in his body; he was beyond exhausted. But it was a wonderful kind of exhaustion, the sort any man would long to experience, made all the more wonderful because it was with the woman he loved.

"Thank you…" he found himself gasping as he held her close. "Thank you for coming to Dublin…" Truly, he had never felt so happy either.

* * *

_Saturday morning_

"Suzy? Your ride's here!"

Suzy heard Mrs. McKenna's voice from her friend Moira's room. She waved goodbye to her friends, before grabbing her coat and backpack and hurrying down the stairs, bursting with stories that she couldn't wait to tell her mother and Tom. Mrs. McKenna smiled and handed Suzy her purple "Irish mittens", and Suzy thanked her, before hurrying out the door, her mouth open, ready to begin relaying the previous evening—

The words died in her throat.

"Hello, sweetheart…"

Her eyes widened.

"…Daddy?"


	12. Missing

_sorry for the angst! But trust in me ;oP_

_On tumblr this was "mittens pt. 4"_

* * *

**_"Missing"_**

_Saturday morning (cont.)_

They didn't mean to sleep in so late; Tom was woken by the feel of Sybil shifting beside him, and a smile spread across his face at the feel of her leg sliding up along his own. That smile spread even further at the feel of her lips raining kisses across his chest, and he groaned as he felt her move over him, straddling his body, his hands going to her back and guiding her back to him, wanting to feel her flush against him, and needing to kiss her again—

"Oh God!"

Tom opened his eyes at Sybil's exclamation. It was nothing like the exclamations she had made last night.

"It's half-past ten. We were supposed to have picked Suzy up an hour ago!"

Sybil scrambled off him, and Tom drowsily sat up, his head still hazy from sleep and his body "hungover" from their long night of lovemaking.

"Where's my bra?" Sybil muttered, looking every which in an effort to try and find it.

Tom shook his head to help wake himself up, and finally rose from the bed, grabbing a clean pair of boxers from a nearby drawer. "Um…is it by the door?"

Sybil blushed, but mumbled a thank you, before rushing to go and fetch it, as well as her top from the previous evening.

"Do you want me to go and pick her up for you?" he asked. "You can stay and shower, if you'd like. I'll even bring you back coffee."

Sybil poked her head back into the room, a beautiful blush on her face and an even more beautiful smile on her face. "As tempting as that is, no, I'll go. Besides, I need to apologize to Mrs. McKenna…" Her face scrunched up with confusion. "I'm surprised she hasn't rung me…"  
Tom entered the living room, a clean shirt on his body as Sybil checked her phone for messages. "Nothing."

"See? Everything's fine."

But Sybil didn't look so convinced. In fact, there was a troubled expression on her face. "I need to go," she murmured, grabbing her coat and ready to throw it over her body without even having put her shirt back on.

"Sybil, love, we'll go, but…come on, it's freezing out there." He tried to show good humor, but he couldn't deny his concern. It had been a long time since he had seen Sybil this anxious…

She groaned, but set her coat aside, pulling her shirt back on, before throwing her coat on and grabbing her purse, not even bothering to wait to see if he was following her. _She's just eager to see Suzy; she feels embarrassed about being late, that's all…_

Despite the excuses his mind offered, Tom couldn't say they soothed his own worry.

By the time Tom exited their building, Sybil had already flagged a cab down. Thankfully, she didn't have the driver speed off without him, as he was afraid she might do. The journey to the McKenna's was eerily quiet, and it wasn't missed on Tom the way Sybil was anxiously fidgeting. She was already out the door by the time the cab parked in front of the McKenna's house.

Tom soon joined her after asking the driver to the wait for them, and within a minute or two, Mrs. McKenna opened the door. "Oh!" she looked surprised at the sight of Sybil.

"I'm sorry I'm late," she apologized.

Mrs. McKenna's surprise turned to confusion.

"I…" Sybil glanced at Tom and blushed. "I accidentally slept in—again, I'm so sorry; how is Suzy? I hope she's been good and on her best behavior. Did she ask where I was?"

Mrs. McKenna looked back and forth between Sybil and Tom before leaning towards Sybil and asking, "Isn't this is his weekend?"

Tom frowned. _His weekend?_

Sybil looked just as confused. "…I'm sorry?"

Mrs. McKenna bit her lip. "Well…just…I assumed because he was here—"

Sybil gripped his arm, her grip very similar to the fear that he felt grip his heart. _Oh God…_

_"Who_ was here?" Sybil asked, her voice shaking.

Mrs. McKenna looked back and forth between the both of them, before mumbling, "He…he said he was Suzy's father, so…so I assumed he had come to pick her up, that this was his weekend to be with her—"

"WHAT DID HE LOOK LIKE!? WAS HE ENGLISH? TELL ME!" Sybil was practically shaking the other woman, and Tom had to grip her shoulders to pull her back.

Poor Mrs. McKenna looked horror stricken at what she might have done, while Sybil was becoming more and more hysterical.

"Aye, he…he was English, and…he was tall, lean-build, dark hair, green eyes—"

"Oh God…" Sybil stumbled backwards and would have collapsed had Tom not been there to keep her upright, his grip on her shoulders tight. She turned then to look up at him, and he felt his heart go to his throat at the pale color of her face, and the wide-eyed fear in her eyes, filled with terrified tears. "Tom…he…he has her, he has her!"

Tom wrapped his arms around Sybil, who was shaking so hard, he was afraid her knees would buckle. He looked over her head to Mrs. McKenna who was openly crying herself, mumbling all sorts of apologies for not realizing what she might have allowed to happen. "Call the police," he told the woman. Mrs. McKenna nodded and turned back into the house to do just that.

Sybil pushed herself away from Tom then, and he gasped her name as he saw her fall to her knees, only he realized she was bending down to retrieve something…

"Her mittens…" Sybil whispered, picking up the little purple mittens, Suzy's "Irish mittens", the very mittens he had gone in search for her nearly a week ago.

Fear still had a hold on him, but something else did too.

_Rage_.

Tom didn't know this man, but he knew enough…he knew that he was one of the reasons for why Sybil and Suzy had come to Dublin, he knew that he had hurt Sybil, and now he had taken her daughter from her.

Tom had never felt such deep hatred, or such raging anger towards another human being as he did for this man.

_He better pray the cops find him before I do_.


	13. Frostbite

_**Mimijag** requested more so I'm bringing this back over again! Will be updating this one a bit more regularly over the next month. I got a special chapter in mind for the future, so I need to get the drabbles from tumblr over here! :oP THANKS FOR READING!_

* * *

**_"Frostbite"_**

_Saturday (cont.)_

He had never felt so helpless.

He wasn't Sybil's husband, he wasn't Suzy's father, the police didn't really need or care about what he thought or had to say, they were completely focused on Sybil and trying to get answers from her, but Tom hated sitting there, not feeling like there was anything he could do.

Before the police arrived, Sybil was in near-hysterics, sobbing one moment, stomping around angrily the next, muttering about Mrs. McKenna, and _"how could she allow Suzy to go?"_, before muttering about the man himself, how he could just do that—take her daughter from her—asking herself over and over,_ "why does he care now? WHY does he care NOW!?"_ before shaking uncontrollably while clutching Suzy's mittens, murmuring, "_her poor little fingers—she's going to get frostbite!"_

He tried to comfort her, tried to hold her while she cried, but Sybil couldn't stand still. She pushed against his chest, even pounded against him at one point. In the end, Tom stuffed his hands into his pockets and stood off to the side while Sybil unleashed her panic and fury to an invisible jury.

When the police did arrive, Tom was amazed that Sybil had managed to pull herself together after the spectrum of emotions he had witnessed. But she was calm, at least on the surface. She sat down and managed to keep still while answering their questions, though he did notice the way she squeezed and twisted the little purple mittens as she spoke.

As he sat there with a now cold mug of tea, he listened to the police's questions, as well as Sybil's answers, recalling the conversation he had had with Kieran not that long ago about how little he did know about Sybil's past, in particular, her history with Suzy's father. While he was curious, he didn't feel he had the right to ask, and believed that in time, Sybil would reveal what she wanted to reveal when she was ready. He wasn't going to push, and frankly, he didn't care about the man because he was the past, and as far as Tom could tell, had no interest in being a part of either Sybil's or Suzy's life.

How wrong he had been, because that rage had had been feeling earlier continued to kindle, and every time he glanced at the mittens in Sybil's hand, he felt his jaw crack and his fists clench as he also imagined Suzy's cold little fingers, blue with frostbite…

"We'll put an alert out right away, Ms. Crawley," the police told Sybil when they were finished. Sybil numbly nodded her head before rising at last from her chair. Tom rose from his own and extended his hand to the police.

"If there's anything I can do to help, please…I'll do it, I—"

"Thank you, Mr. Branson, but we'll handle it."

Tom stared back at the police as they tucked their notepads into their jackets before leaving, not giving him a second glance. Maybe in their eyes he was just "the boyfriend", but the truth was he was tearing up inside as well. He loved that little girl, he loved her like she was his own child, and he would be lying to say he didn't think of her in such a way.

He turned look at Sybil, but she was already moving towards the door, her mobile to her ear as she muttered "pick up, pick up," while chewing on a nail and waiting for whoever she was dialing to answer. Tom followed her outside, mumbling something to Mrs. McKenna who said she would call them a taxi.

"Mary?"

Tom turned his head in surprise at Sybil's voice. Mary was the name of one of her sisters, that he did know. But he also knew how estranged Sybil was from her family.

"Yes, Mary, it's me—Mary…Mary, please, I…MARY BE QUIET!" Sybil practically shouted. "Just…just STOP right now," she angrily and tearfully begged into the phone. "Stop and listen to me, please—can you do that?"

Tom held his breath as he waited for the conversation to continue. He knew he shouldn't eavesdrop, yet he couldn't help himself.

"Jonathon was here…yes, in Dublin. No, I didn't see him—please, I told you to just listen, alright?" she groaned in frustration. "Jonathon took Suzy," she explained, and despite the weight of her sentence, she sounded eerily calm. "Suzy was at a sleepover, Jonathon came to the house, picked her up and took her, and I have NO IDEA where they could be!"

_Surely if they knew he was going to be doing something like this, they would tell her? _ But then Tom remembered how Sybil had mumbled once that her family had taken Jonathon's side, whatever that meant, and that was part of the reason she felt she needed to leave.

"Has he spoken to you recently?" Sybil asked, though her question sounded more like an accusation. "Has he said anything to anyone? Mama or Papa?"

Tom's eyebrows rose at that. Sybil did have a bit of a posh accent, but he couldn't remember the last time he had heard someone say "Mama" or "Papa" like they were in some ITV period drama.

"…I don't know, Mary, I don't know WHY he's here, I don't know WHY he's suddenly taken an interest in Suzy after all this time, but…BUT HE HAS HER!"

She was ready to burst into sobs at any second and Tom couldn't just stand there any longer and simply observe her deal with this pain on her own.

He was surprised (and somewhat relieved) that she didn't fight him when he took the mobile from her hand. "Hello?" he spoke into it.

There was a pause, then…_"Who's this?"_

"My name's Tom, I'm…" he glanced at Sybil. "I'm her boyfriend," he explained.

_"BOYFRIEND!?"_

"Aye," Tom answered, wrapping an arm around Sybil's shoulders and drawing her close. Again, he felt relief that she didn't fight and push away from him, in fact she seemed to welcome the offer of comfort, because she burrowed herself right into his jacket.

_"Where's Sybil? Why am I talking to you?"_ her sister demanded, her tone even posher than Sybil's (and far haughtier as well).

"Look, I…I don't know much about this man, or about you and your relationship with Sybil right now, but if there is any information or help that you can provide for us, that would be extremely helpful, and that's what we need right now. We have contacted the police, and they are sending alerts and will be on the lookout, but please…we're going to need your help too."

There was another long pause and Tom could tell that Sybil was holding her breath as they waited for Mary to answer him.

_"Tell Sybil I'll speak with our father…and he'll contact his lawyers right away. Also tell her that…well, she can at least expect myself and Edith, her other sister, to drop by…I don't know about our parents, but we'll be there, by tomorrow afternoon at the latest."_

He felt Sybil stiffen, but he didn't loosen his hold on her. "Aye, I will," though Sybil was hearing all this anyway.

_"I haven't spoken to Jonathon in years, so there's little I can do to help you there, but I'm sure Papa's lawyers will find something…just as I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of this very quickly."_

Tom only hoped she was right.

_"I'm going to make those phone calls and book our flight. Tell Sybil we'll see her tomorrow."_

And she hung up.

Tom swallowed and looked down at Sybil. She still remained beside him, her head against his chest, but her eyes were looking off into the distance, and her body still felt stiff. "I'm sorry for barging in like that, love—"

Sybil shook her head. "Thank you," she mumbled, and Tom let out a sigh as he felt her arms move around him and hug him tightly. "If this had happened and I didn't have you, I…I don't know…"

He didn't shush her; he didn't say anything, he simply held her, hugging her back and kissing her brow. "We'll find her," he finally murmured after a moment.

Sybil simply nodded her head, though she didn't say anything back. They continued standing like that, holding each other in silence until the cab Mrs. McKenna had called for them, arrived.

"I'll have to go to the airport tomorrow…" Sybil whispered as they climbed inside.

"I can do that for you, if you'd like?" he asked her, holding her hand. This wasn't how he imagined ever meeting her family, if they did ever meet, but right now, all that mattered was finding Suzy and helping Sybil through this. And if that meant playing chauffeur to the Crawleys, then so be it.

"No, I should go…" Sybil answered, before returning the squeeze and looking back at him. "But…if you don't mind, would you come with me…?"

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

At this, Sybil snorted before looking out the window. "That's easy to say when you haven't met my family."


	14. Arrival

_Thanks for reading and those recent reviews! I'm going to try and bring the pre-written chapters (that were already posted on tumblr) over to FF on a bit of a "frequent" basis. It won't necessarily be daily, but you can expect a few updates a week, until we're all caught up and ready for something NEW! _

_On tumblr, this chapter was originally titled "boots pt.1"_

* * *

_**"Arrival"**_

_The next day..._

Their plane had landed over thirty minutes ago…where were they? Why hadn't they entered the gate? She couldn't stop chewing on her nails—she'd have nothing left if they didn't get here soon. Sybil groaned and started to pace once again, her boots methodically tapping on the ground, her movements no doubt resembling something akin to a caged animal. Between her glances at the gate, she looked at her companion, who was sitting quietly just a short distance away, looking every bit as nervous as she felt, but offering her a kind smile and giving her the space she needed right now to prepare.

"Luggage hold up, I'd imagine," she found herself muttering out loud. "I think it's impossible for my sisters to travel anywhere without at least three suitcases, individually."

Tom smiled and softly chuckled at this. "They want to be prepared for every scenario…"

She did find herself giggling at that. Yes, both Mary and Edith had been known to bring an entire suitcase just for shoes, never knowing if an occasion would arise and they would need something special. But then it occurred to Sybil just what she _hadn't_ told Tom about her family. He figured they were "posh", as he had once put it, and the few stories she had shared did paint them in a rather…upper class, "from money" light. But there was one detail she hadn't mentioned…

"Sybil?"

She looked at him and noticed that he was looking at the gate, slowly rising from his chair and moving towards her. Sybil turned her head to see and felt her breath catch as in the distance…she saw the face of her eldest sister, moving towards her, a face she hadn't seen in a long, long time.

"That's them, isn't it?" Tom whispered.

Next to Mary, came Edith, hurrying to match their eldest sister's stride. Edith seemed to have noticed her first between the pair of them, and Sybil saw how Edith mouthed her name, before tugging on her suitcase and picking up her pace.

Sybil didn't move. There was a part of her that was so elated at seeing her sisters, two people she had dearly, dearly missed, and yet there was a part of her that thought she might throw up at any second, such was her anxiety at seeing these faces from her past.

She reached for him even before she was aware of what she was doing. And Tom…wonderful Tom…took her hand and entwined their fingers, squeezing hers tightly, telling without speaking that it was going to be alright, that he was here, he would stand by her side through it all.

That he loved her, and always would.

Not for the first time since all of this had happened, did Sybil find herself thinking, thank God for him.

"SYBIL!" Edith cried, dropping her suitcase and when she was only a few feet away, and rushing to throw her arms around her baby sister. Sybil stood awkwardly as Edith hugged her, unsure exactly what to do, but eventually she returned the hug, and felt her body relax even more.

Looking over Edith's shoulder, Sybil met Mary's gaze, which was filled with love and fondness, though Mary didn't try to interrupt the embrace. Instead, her eldest sister turned to Tom, and Sybil didn't miss the artful dark eyebrow that rose as she summed Tom up in one look.

"Lady Mary Crawley…" Mary finally introduced, before extending her hand to Tom.

Tom stared blankly back at her for a moment, and then glanced at Sybil in confusion, before turning back to Mary and awkwardly returning the handshake. "Tom Branson," he replied.

Mary smiled, though it was not the genuine smile Sybil knew her sister could give. While Mary would deny it, Sybil knew her sister was still reserving judgment for Tom. "My sister, Lady Edith…" Mary informed him, and it was only then that Edith finally let go of Sybil to shake Tom's hand. "And…" Mary glanced over her shoulder, before looking back at Sybil. "Darling, you should know that we didn't come alone."

Sybil's brow furrowed, but then her eyes widened as she suddenly realized just what Mary had meant. "…T-t-t-they're here?" she stammered, and a panic seized her heart.

Before Mary could confirm what Sybil suspected, the voices of her parents filled her ears, her father muttering something on his mobile, cursing that the reception he was receiving was causing him to fade in and out, while her mother was directing some poor airport worker who got stuck with the job of lugging their bags.

Sybil had moved to Dublin six months ago. Before that, she had been living in York, purposefully trying to avoid moving back into Downton. Her parents had taken this as a slight against them, and thus nearly an entire year had passed without any communication…until now.

Why are they here? Why do they care? Yes, Suzy was their granddaughter, and Sybil was their child, but the last time Sybil had been in distress, her parents had taken Jonathon's side. How on earth could they—could anyone—expect her to trust them, let alone welcome them with open arms?

"Love?"

Sybil turned her head and looked up at Tom, not realizing that she had nearly collapsed against him, and that his body was helping prop her up. She shook her head and mumbled an apology, before taking a deep breath and straightening herself, though this time when she took Tom's offered hand, she did more than just hold it. She practically wove herself around his arm.

"Sybil, darling!" her mother gasped, rushing forward as her sisters had done, but pausing when she approached, looking at Tom and taking notice to how Sybil was practically clinging to him. "Oh…um…darling?" she asked, looking at Sybil and putting on a smile for politeness' sake. "Aren't you going to…?"

Sybil numbly nodded her head and looked up at Tom. "This…this is Tom," she began, before taking another breath and confirming what her mother might be wondering. "…My boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

The gruff voice of her father caused her to jump slightly. "Yes, Papa," Sybil answered, forcing her eyes up and away from the shining and expensive polished boots that he wore to his frowning face. "Tom is my boyfriend."

Her father now turned his own judging gaze on Tom, and Sybil felt the muscles in his arm stiffen. What if this was too much? What if this was the straw that broke the camel's back, that her family were the ones who sent him running to hills in an effort to get away from her?

_Stop that. You know him! He loves you, he's told you as such, he's shown that! He loves both you and Suzy._

But everyone has their limits. Her parents hadn't even addressed him, but already she could tell this was not going to be an easy meeting. Not to mention there were still a great many things she hadn't told Tom about herself…

"Mr. Branson," Mary spoke up again. "May I introduce our parents, Lord and Lady Grantham."

Sybil closed her eyes and groaned.

A great many things she hadn't told Tom…including _that_.


	15. Chill

_Thanks again for the reviews! I know there are some readers eager for me to update my other work, and I promise you, I am working on those, it's just that in the meantime, since these were already written, I wanted to post them now in the meantime. Thanks for understanding!_

_On tumblr, this was originally titled "Frost Bite pt. 2"_

* * *

_**"Chill"**_

_Later that day...  
_

Her sisters were Lady Mary and Lady Edith; her parents were Lord and Lady Grantham. It didn't take a genius to understand that Sybil was therefore…

_Lady Sybil Crawley._

His Irish-Republican ancestors must be spinning in their graves, he found himself thinking. He had assumed Sybil had an…"upper class background"; after all, she didn't speak with a "typical" Yorkshire accent, but he honestly had never considered that her posh upbringing was connected to the aristocracy!

There was a fleeting moment after learning this information where Tom began to second-guess himself, thinking how idiotic and unworthy he must look in her eyes…but thankfully, that moment of doubt was fleeting, because when he glanced at Sybil, and saw her looking at him, the fear and apology in her eyes at this revelation about what she was, he felt his chest swell and his arm around her shoulders tighten. So what if she was posh; so what if she had a title? She was _still_ Sybil…the lovely, brave, kind-hearted woman he had met six months ago, that he had fallen in love with practically upon first meeting. If she wanted the sort of life that Lord and Lady Grantham offered, she wouldn't have left it. And maybe that was part of the reason for the estrangement? Because it became more than obvious to Tom in the first five minutes of meeting her family, that Sybil preferred the life she was living here in Dublin to whatever life she had been living back in England. And he couldn't say he blamed her…

"How did this happen!?" the Earl of Grantham demanded. They were standing in the middle of a very fine hotel suite, where her family was staying during their "visit".

When the conversation (if one could call it that) began, Tom had stood somewhat awkwardly off to the side, however as he watched the rather intense "interrogation" that the Earl was throwing at his youngest daughter, Tom felt himself bristle and quickly found himself standing right next to Sybil, who welcomed his presence by practically sagging against him when he put his arm around her.

He didn't take it as a sign of weakness, far from it. And he hoped she didn't think he saw her as "weak" as she trembled before these people who were supposed to be her family, come to support her during this frightening time. But he always had hated bullying, and that was exactly what the Earl was doing.

"I'm tempted to sue this 'McKenna woman' for her negligence—"

"Papa, don't," Sybil pleaded. "Trust me, she feels horrible—"

"AS SHE SHOULD!" he roared. "My eldest grandchild has been kidnapped!"

"You think I don't know how that!?" Sybil gasped, her voice breaking.

The Earl glared back at his daughter, and then to Tom's shock, changed tactics, pointing an accusing finger at her and muttering, "this wouldn't have happened if you had stayed—"

"THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU HAD SUPPORTED ME ALL ALONG!" Sybil all but screamed back.

Tom's arm tightened even more, and he found himself glaring back at the Earl.

"Sybil…" her mother tried to soothe. "Darling, we were only looking out for your best—"

"NO, MAMA!" Sybil cut her off.

"Don't be rude to your mother!" the Earl retorted.

"Don't bully her!"

Every eye in the room turned to Tom then.

"Excuse me!?" the Earl hissed, though Tom knew it wasn't for lack of understanding that he was asking the question.

"Stop bullying Sybil," he growled.

"_LADY_ Sybil," the Earl growled back.

"Papa, please," Sybil groaned.

Tom lifted his chin and looked at the lot of them. "All that matters right now is finding Suzy and getting her back to Sybil."

"Quite so," her eldest sister (Lady Mary) spoke at last; she and Sybil's other sister had been watching from the sidelines this entire time, and while Tom didn't know either of them that well, he was relieved that they seemed to be making far more sense than Sybil's parents at the moment. "Papa, what did Murray learn about Jonathon?"

The Earl was still glaring at him, but he finally turned his eyes away from Tom and in a calm voice, informed the whole room that Jonathon, who had been out of the country for two years, had recently come back to Britain, but only long enough to more or less empty his family's bank account (or what was left of it) before leaving the country once more…and it appeared that Dublin was his next destination.

Sybil trembled. "They could be out of the country already…" she whispered.

Tom was no sleuth, yet based on everything the Earl had just described, it did sound like this Jonathon character was getting ready to run…and was going to be taking Suzy with him.

"Did something happen recently in his family?" he asked, trying to put the puzzle pieces together. "Financial scandal of some kind?"

The Earl eyed him wearily, but it was Lady Grantham who answered his question. "His mother died before he went abroad, and his father is very sick now."

"That, and Lord Samuels has never forgiven Jonathon for abandoning Sybil…" Lady Mary muttered.

"_After_ he finally learned the truth," Lady Edith added with disgust.

"He wasn't the only one," the Earl muttered, despite the angry glare his wife gave him.

Tom's brow furrowed and he looked at Sybil, who was hanging her head and locking her eyes on the floor. A distinct chill filled the room then.

"Papa has hired several private investigators to look into the matter," Lady Mary explained, interrupting the cold silence. "They're all very good, Sybil, especially when it comes to 'missing children cases'."

It was meant to be comforting, but Sybil barely lifted her head to acknowledge her sister's words. _Get her out of there, before she freezes from family-frostbite._

"We should go back," Tom announced then, hoping Sybil didn't mind him taking charge like this. "In case the police ring."

The Earl eyed him once again, but didn't say anything, didn't even protest. Lady Grantham said something about "meeting again for dinner", but Tom just nodded at her, while turning and guiding Sybil out the door, her body-language not protesting in the slightest as he led them away.

It wasn't until they were outside the hotel itself, that she let loose a long, shaky breath and lifted her eyes away from the ground. She turned to look at him, tears swimming in her eyes and dripping down her cheeks, as she mumbled, "Tom, I…I'm so sorry I didn't—"

He silenced her apology by kissing her…softly, gently, but hoping that the gesture told her that she didn't need to apologize or explain herself. And just in case she needed gentle reminding, "I love you…" he murmured when their lips parted. He rested his forehead against hers. "I love you and I'm here…with you and for you, no matter what."

She looked up at him…and he felt his heart lift at the gentle smile she gave him, one filled with love as well as gratitude for his understanding. But there was also a look of determination on her face.

"Let's walk…" she sighed, weaving her arm through his. "I think it's finally time you learn everything about the woman you're dating."

* * *

_Back story on the way!_


	16. Boots

_Here's the backstory about Suzy's father! Thanks for reading!_

* * *

_**"Boots"**_

"…I met Jonathon when I was at uni," Sybil began. "He wasn't a student…or a member of faculty. But he was a visiting speaker, and because it was expected that…women like me, who come from aristocratic families, that we 'work in charity', I was studying business at the time, and he had been brought in to speak about the work of his mother's charity organization which was one of the most successful in the UK. And I remember raising my hand afterwards, asking all sorts of questions, even challenging him on several things he had recommended for organizations to do…and he approached me afterwards and said that he would love to continue the discussion…perhaps 'over dinner'."

Sybil wet her lips and kept her eyes focused on the street in front of her. "I was nineteen; he was older…and I was flattered. I didn't have a great deal of 'relationship experience', so…" she sighed and shook her head. "I must have seemed like such easy prey…"

Tom stopped her then, his hand on her elbow and turned her to look at him. "You're not to blame for any of this," he insisted.

She sniffled and looked back at him, shaking her head in response. "But I am…"

_"It was casual at first; he knew I was a student, and I knew he had a 'business to run', so if/when he was passing through Cambridge, we would meet and get together…but then things started to change. He told me that he didn't want to continue working for his mother's charity, that he wanted to start his own company—and I revealed then that I actually wanted to do what I felt was 'real work'—because these charities, while they are needed and necessary, felt so superficial—posh women feeling better about all the money they spend on themselves because they oh so 'generously' donated a thousand pounds to some organization._

_"So after sharing these 'dreams' together, I dropped out of Cambridge, much to my parents horror, and both Jonathon and I got a flat together in London. He would pursue his dream of 'business independence', and I would begin going to nursing school. However, even though I had done this, my parents had no idea that I was seeing someone; they thought I was living with old friends from back home, they had no idea Jonathon was involved, and that was his wish, to keep things quiet, and…and I went along with it, even though I didn't understand. Because…because at that point we had told one another that we loved each other…_

_"It was shortly after my 20th birthday that Jonathon learned his mother had been diagnosed with cancer. He went up to see her on a Thursday, and returned to London on Monday with the announcement that…that it was over. That we were over. His mother had apparently always had her sights set on him marrying a girl from some family his were close friends with—arranged marriages still exist amongst Britain's aristocrats, apparently—and now that she was sick, he didn't think he could deny her wish. I didn't understand why he couldn't just tell his mother about me, that he and I were a couple; after all, his family knew mine, but that's simply because 'all posh families know each other', but when I confronted him about this, he just muttered, 'it's done,' before walking away._

_"I was devastated. I couldn't afford the flat on my own, but thankfully I did have some friends—Gwen and Daisy—who shared a place in London and needed another flatmate, so I didn't have to go 'crawling back' to my parents or leave nursing school altogether…but a month later, I realized that while Jonathon had left me, he had also left me pregnant._

_"I didn't know what to do; I didn't tell anyone at first. I even considered getting an abortion, and may very well have if I hadn't run into Jonathon by accident, the two of us literally bumping into each other as came out of a tube station. It was a shock to both of us, and he awkwardly asked me how I was, and I just blurted out that I was pregnant, before bursting into tears—and he began blubbering 'how is this possible? We used protection?' and so forth, but of course, all protection is only 99.9% effective, and lucky me, I was in that 0.1%._

_"He insisted on buying me a cup of tea from a nearby cafe, and I let him…and he held my hand and told me how sorry he was for the way things had ended between us, that he missed me desperately—that he still loved me! And now that he knew I was pregnant, he said he would go and confront his parents, tell them that he couldn't marry…oh Lord, I don't even know her name…but he would end their engagement and we would become a family…and despite all the warning bells going off in my head, I believed him, or I_ wanted _to believe him_.

_"Three weeks later after this 'declaration of love and devotion', he told me had to go to Paris for some conference, that he would be gone for a fortnight, but by the time he got back, we would both then announce to our families_ our _engagement, and I foolishly went along with it…and then passed a newsagents one morning on my way to classes to see Jonathon and his fiancee—who was now his _wife_—pictures from their wedding all over _The Daily Mirror_._ _The conference in Paris had been a lie. It had all been a lie. When I confronted him, he told me he couldn't do it, he couldn't 'break his mother's heart'. But he clearly had no qualms in breaking mine…_

_"I walked away from him then, hoping and praying to never cross paths with him again. I told Gwen and Daisy about the pregnancy, but never mentioned Jonathon's name (nor did they ask). And as much as I didn't want to tell them, I knew I had to say something to my family._

_"Papa was furious; Mama cried. Mary and Edith wanted to know who the father was, but I didn't say. I lied and said it was the result of a 'one-night stand', that I didn't even know the name of Suzy's father. I lost track of the number of lectures I received for my 'foolishness', and I overheard Papa muttering one night to Mama, 'this is what comes from spoiling her!'. He threatened to pull me from my nurse's training, but…I begged him to let me continue. Maybe it was selfish on my part, but I loved nursing, and I wanted to give my child something to be proud of his or her mother about. In the end a compromise was met; I transferred to a training school in York, and returned to Downton where I confess, I felt like a prisoner. But it was the price to pay for my foolishness–and I was foolish, because I shouldn't have believed Jonathon's lie; I shouldn't have been so free with giving him my heart and trust. But I never said anything about him; no matter how hard my parents pried in trying to learn the truth of who Suzy's father was, I never budged._

_"I came to rely on Downton and the nannies my parents hired in looking after Suzy while I finished my training and coursework in York. I found a job the hospital in Ripon, and for the first year of Suzy's life, I was happy. But then things started to happen…her first word, her first step…I was missing them. She managed to say the Nanny's name before my own, and I remember coming back to the house from the hospital and seeing her giggle and toddle to the nanny with her arms outstretched and I cannot deny, it broke my heart. Because I wanted to be a part of my daughter's life, I didn't want her to be raised by nannies, I didn't want to miss those precious moments. That, and despite what I had accomplished in my nursing, Papa still seemed so disappointed in me, and I always felt I had to show 'unending gratitude' for their willingness to help me. And there was gossip, of course; 'Lady Sybil and her scandalous tryst that resulted in a shocking pregnancy'! It couldn't be avoided, several tabloids got wind of the story, and Papa had to have his lawyers do all that they could to keep the names 'Crawley' and 'Downton' out of the press as much as possible._

_"Finally, I had enough. I decided to leave Downton, get a place of my own and take Suzy with me. To pacify Mama, I promised it would be in Ripon, near the hospital where I worked. My parents protested, but Mary and Edith stood by my side, though I would say it was with some reluctance. And for a while…it was fine. We were fine. The hospital had a nursery school, so I took Suzy with me, and we were happy. But then…just before Suzy turned four, we had a visitor stop by._

_"I was down on my hands and knees, picking up toys when he knocked. Suzy, in her innocence, went to the door and turned the knob, and I remember his shiny, black boots, perfectly polished from where I knelt on the floor, before gasping at the sound of his voice. I looked up, and felt panic seize my heart at the sight of Jonathon…picking Suzy up and murmuring, 'hello my darling, I'm your daddy,' and it took everything in me not to scream._

_"I reached out and snatched Suzy back, clutching her as I glared at him. He then proceeded to tell me that his wife had left him, that he was going through a divorce, that he couldn't be happy with her–he never could be happy with her because he was _still_ in love with me._

_"I was much wiser this time, and didn't believe a word he said, at least not about him still loving me. His mother was dying and she was so upset that his marriage had fallen apart, and all she wanted was to have and see one grandchild…and that's when I realized _why_ he had come here. I told him no; he couldn't take Suzy, that she shared my name, was legally my daughter and mine alone, and he needed to leave before I called the police. He glared back at me and took a threatening step inside, and for a moment I was afraid he was going to take Suzy right from my arms, but instead he pointed a finger in my face and vowed 'this isn't over'._

_"I realized I couldn't stay in Ripon, not after that. So I went to York, and my family demanded to know why, and maybe I should have told them, but I wasn't thinking clearly, just that I needed to get away before he came back, and I was familiar with York, I knew that hospital, and they had a place for me, so that was where we went. And then I heard that Jonathon's mother had died, and I confess, I felt relief because I thought 'he won't take Suzy now'. But it was shortly after the knowledge of her death that I received a different sort of visitor…_

_"My parents and my sisters 'ambushed' me. They had learned that Jonathon was the father of my baby. Apparently that was how Jonathon had found me in Ripon, he had first gone to Downton looking for me, and they told him where to find me. At his mother's deathbed, he told her that she was a grandmother, that she did have a grandchild, and the truth about my pregnancy came out. His father, who was there, contacted Papa, and that was how they knew. But the worst part of it all (besides being made to feel 'ashamed' for lying to them about who Suzy's father was) was their sudden pressure to get me to marry Jonathon. His divorce was nearly finalized, so he would soon be 'free'. And while there would still be some scandal, they saw it as being the lesser of two evils, and I would have a husband and Suzy would have a father, and somehow everything would magically 'work out'…_

_"I turned all of them out then, even Mary and Edith, who looked sympathetic to me, but who didn't argue otherwise. I shouted several things at my parents–things meant to hurt, telling them I didn't want to see them again, that I didn't want them to have anything to do with Suzy, that if this was their idea of 'helping me', then they could keep it. And Papa growled that was fine with him, before taking my sobbing mother by the elbow and leading her out the door, calling for Mary and Edith to follow him._

_"My sisters kept some contact with me, but I confess they tried more at reaching out to me than I tried at keeping contact with them. I hadn't heard anymore from Jonathon, and Mary and Edith never mentioned him, so I assumed he wasn't pursuing anything further with my family in trying to come after me or Suzy. Yet…last spring, just before we came to Dublin, Suzy was at the park with a babysitter, and told me that evening when I got home from the hospital that a man she had met before was watching her, waving at her, and followed her and the babysitter back to the building, before continuing on his way. The babysitter wasn't aware of a man following them, but she did remember someone who matched Jonathon's description, waving at Suzy every once a while from the playground at the park…and I felt panic seize me again, because I thought 'he's found me here too!' And that was when I realized…I needed to get out of England._

_"I considered going to New York where my American grandmother lives, but I thought that might be an obvious place to come and look for me. I had no connections to Dublin, and it wasn't extremely far, but it wasn't in Britain, so…making sure we moved before Suzy would start school…that was how we came here…"_

Sybil took a deep breath after finishing her tale, and looked up at Tom, her eyes stinging with unshed tears. But despite the recollection of these memories, she did smile as she gazed at him. "You're the only good thing that's come out of this…you, and Suzy of course," she whispered, reaching for his hand.

Tom brought her hand to his lips and kissed the knuckles, before wrapping his arms around her, to which Sybil was truly grateful. She sagged against his body, burrowing closer and pressing her face against his chest, breathing him in through the fabric of his coat, and holding him tightly, never wanting to let him go.

She loved him; she loved him so much. This wasn't like the so-called "love" she thought she once felt for Jonathon. This was true, this was genuine, this was real.

Tom Branson was twenty times the man Jonathon ever was; and twenty times the father Suzy deserved. _And twenty times the man you deserve…_

"Sybil…" she heard him murmur into her hair. "We're going to find her, I promise you, we will…"

She sniffled, and the tears that had been blurring her vision finally began to drip down her cheeks.

Tom took her face in his hands and lifted her eyes to meet his, his gloved fingers brushing away the tears. "None of this…_NONE_ of this…is your fault," he told her.

She wanted to believe him, just as badly as she wanted to believe his faith that they would find Suzy and stop Jonathon. "This isn't exactly what you 'signed up for' when you met me, is it?" Her self-doubt found herself wondering…did he have any regrets? She had lied to him too, about her past, kept secrets from him–

"It was inevitable," he told her, a loving smile spreading across his face. "My heart was lost the moment I met you…and I am honored beyond words, that you have given me your heart, and your trust, and shared with me all these things, and I have great pride in your love and will strive to be worthy of it for the rest of my life, if you'll let me."

A shaky sigh escaped her lips. "Oh Tom…" she was tempted to say, _"I don't deserve you",_ but she didn't. Instead, she simply hugged him tightly, burrowing against him again before murmuring, "I love you," over and over.


	17. Mobile

_Thanks again for reading and reviewing! Hoping to bring some NEW chapters here soon (still have quite a few to post from tumblr, though). But glad people are enjoying this, and just hold on as we near the end of the angst train ;oP_

_On tumblr, this was originally titled "Boots pt. 3"_

* * *

**_"Mobile"_**

_A little later..._

Sybil was exhausted; she had barely slept a wink last night, a combination of her worry about Suzy and her anxiety about her sisters–now parents–coming to Dublin. Upon returning to Sybil's flat, Tom encouraged her to take a long soak to try and relax and "wash away" some the tension after the "interrogation" with her family, as well as after rehashing painful past memories about her ex.

"I'll watch the phone," Tom promised her, kissing her brow. "The second I hear anything, I'll tell you."

She sighed and gave him a weak smile, before moving down the corridor to draw herself a bath.

Tom flopped down onto the sofa and leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees, his head resting in his hands. Everything Sybil had revealed to him was running through his head.

_This wasn't the first time the guy had made contact out of the blue._

_This wasn't the first time the guy had tried to take Suzy._

_This wasn't the first time the guy had been watching Suzy without Sybil's knowledge._

Perhaps that was what Tom found to be the most disturbing? The fact that this bastard had been watching Suzy, that he knew she would be at that house. Tom felt his hands clench into fists, and he rose from the sofa and began to pace the room, longing for a punching bag to take out his aggression.

Or better yet, the bastard himself.

In the distance, Tom heard the sound of a mobile, and realized it was his own, coming from the other side of the kitchen wall, where his flat touched Sybil's. "Love, I'll be right back!" he called out to Sybil. "Just grabbing my phone from next door!"

He hurried over to the flat and saw the mobile on the kitchen table. He reached for it, but paused…not recognizing the number. He frowned…and picked the phone up, hitting a button and bringing it to his ear.

"…Hello?"

_"Tom!?"_

Suzy.

Tom had to reach out and grab hold of the table, his knees practically buckling from the shock. "Suzy…?" he gasped. "Suzy, me darlin', where are you? Are you hurt? Is someone with you? Can you talk? Tell me where you are and I will come to you, right now–"

_"She's fine…"_

Tom felt a chill run down his spine at the new voice that filled his ear.

He swallowed, before asking, "where is she?"

_"I told you, she's fine–"_

"Let me talk to her!"

The other voice sighed, before turning away and asking, _"tell your friend that you're fine, sweetheart."_

Tom gritted his teeth at the endearment. But his jaw relaxed, only slightly, when he heard Suzy's voice call back from the distance, _"I'm fine, Tom…really."_

Tom pressed his lips together and brought a fist to his mouth, trying to get a hold of his emotions. Tears stung his eyes, and his heart turned over several times as he imagined his sweet, little Suzy…sitting wherever she was, terrified and crying, perhaps begging that bastard to let her ring him.

The bastard returned and sighed, _"satisfied?"_

_I'll be satisfied when I lay my fist into your face!_ That was what he wanted to say, but he knew he needed to remain calm and collected for all their sakes. "What do you want?" he asked instead, his ears perking up to the slightest sound, to anything that might help reveal where they were.

The bastard didn't answer his question. Instead he murmured, in a rather "curious" tone, _"so you're Tom?"_

Tom gritted his teeth but confirmed with a snarled, "Aye."

_"Suzy wouldn't stop talking about you…it's clear she holds you with very high regard._

Tom didn't say anything, mainly because he didn't trust his voice from either breaking down or roaring back.

_"And clearly Sybil feels the same way, at least from what I saw–"_

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!?" Tom growled, losing his temper momentarily.

"I'M _HER FATHER, YOU KNOW, I HAVE A_ RIGHT _TO MY OWN CHILD!"_

Tom drew in a deep breath, reminding himself again that he needed to be calm, for Suzy's sake. "Look, I'm no lawyer…but I'm sure something can be arranged where you and Sybil can share custody…" he attempted to reason. "But…but in order to do that, you need to bring her back–"

_"If you think Sybil would let me anywhere near my daughter, you're stupider than I thought,"_ the bastard muttered back.

Actually, because Suzy had been kidnapped, Tom was fairly certain Jonathon had given up all, if he ever had any, rights to sharing custody for Suzy, but he was simply trying to get Sybil's daughter back and would use whatever lie he could to do it.

_"…It didn't have to be like this," _he heard other man groan._ "I mean…I love her!"_

Who? It didn't matter; whether he meant Sybil or Suzy or both of them, what the bastard had done wasn't even remotely close to "love".

_"Suzy says you're going to be her 'new daddy',"_ Jonathon murmured, his voice so soft, Tom strained to hear him. _ "Is that true?"_

Should he tell him the truth? Tom hadn't proposed to Sybil, at least not in an "official" sense, though he had made his feelings known to her, that he wanted to be in her life and do everything he could to make her happy and feel loved for as long as they both lived, and yes, he wanted to be in Suzy's life too, to help raise her and be the father this bastard never truly could be…

"Why did you ring me?" he asked instead, his brain racing ahead, trying to think of ways that could help Suzy and get her back to Sybil.

Jonathon sighed. _"Because Suzy kept saying your name over and over; 'I miss Tom',"_ he mimicked, and yet Tom could easily imagine Suzy's voice saying those words. _I miss her too…_

_"She talks about you the way she should talk about me, but doesn't."_

If the bastard was expecting sympathy from him, then he was stupider than Tom could imagine.

"I want to speak with Sybil," Jonathon suddenly announced.

Tom's eyes widened and his jaw cracked. However, before he could answer, Jonathon shocked him further by saying, _"I want to speak with her_ in person."

_In person. _ "Why?" he found himself asking, the hair on the back of his neck bristling, his protective instincts kicking in.

_"None of your business!"_ Jonathon snarled. _"But…but tell her that if she meets me–BY HERSELF–in that park the three of you are so fond of,"_ he muttered this bit in disgust. _ "Then I'll tell her where she can find Suzy. BUT SHE HAS TO COME ALONE, understand,_ Tom?"

Tom hated the way the bastard said his name, and he didn't like this arrangement one bit. "I don't speak for her," he muttered. "I'll pass that message on, but I won't force her to do it."

_"She'll do it; I know her, she'll do anything for Suzy."_

Tom hated that even more, but he knew Jonathon was right.

"When?"

_"That's for me to choose. But if I were her, I'd not make any plans for the next few days…"_

"You're not doing yourself any favors, you know that?" Tom growled. But then he had Suzy, and he knew that meant he had the power to dictate these things.

_"Remember…just her. And no police. Otherwise you'll never see Suzy again, is that understood?"_

Tom listened to the distinct tap of the other man's boot on the floor of wherever he was. He imagined those expensive, shiny boots that Sybil had briefly described, and Tom thought how he would love take his own boot and drive it into the bastard's stomach.

_"Say goodbye to Tom, Suzy,"_ Jonathon mumbled, and Tom stood up straight, blood draining from his face as Suzy cried, _"I want to see Mummy!"_ but before anything else was spoken, the line went dead.


	18. Ice

_I'm pleased to announce that the angst train is pulling into the station ;oP Thanks again for your continued support of this story as I bring it over here to FF!_

* * *

_**"Ice"**_

One day…

Nothing.

Sybil had waited in that park for an entire day, shivering and waiting, but nothing happened. Jonathon didn't come.

Tom hated it. He hated that the bastard was making her wait, he hated that Sybil was being "forced" to wait by herself, freezing and unsure when he would arrive…

It didn't take a genius to figure out that Jonathon was doing this on purpose…getting their hopes up and then torturing the both of them by not arriving. He had the power, he wasn't going to give that up any time soon if he didn't have to.

"He's getting his 'revenge' on me," Sybil muttered after that first day.

While the words were unspoken, Tom heard the blame in her voice. He took her shoulders and turned her to look at him. "Sybil…we're _going_ to get her back. And none of this—_NONE_ of this, is your fault. He's a sick, deranged—"

"And he has my daughter…" Sybil whispered, before breaking down completely. Tom held her as she cried, fighting back his own tears, but losing that battle as well, and crying with her.

To make matters worse, Lord and Lady Grantham were demanding to know what Sybil had been doing all day. She made Tom swear, after he told her about Jonathon's phone call, not to breathe a word of this to her family. That was fine with him, but he hated not saying anything to the police. Jonathon may think himself smart in calling all the shots, but Tom had a feeling he wasn't as smart as he thought he was; his "demands" to speak with Sybil and Sybil alone screamed "TV police procedural drama".

While Sybil waited in the park, Tom waited across the street from the place. If she was going to be forced to endure the cold for hours on end, he would endure it too, though he'd rather be by her side than sitting on a street bench where he couldn't see her. But Sybil promised that if she needed his help, she would scream for him. Of course, her saying that made Tom think of all the horrible scenarios that could happen, of Jonathon trying to take her, or hurting her, or…God, he was going to go mad! Tom closed his eyes and thought back to that chilling conversation, trying to recall everything he had heard around Jonathon, if there was any clue to tell him where he was…

…When Jonathon had turned the phone to Suzy, to tell her to "say goodbye", and just before she wailed that she wanted to see Sybil, Tom remembered something…it was faint, but he remembered hearing it…someone knocking on a door…

_"Housekeeping…"_

"A hotel…" Tom whispered to himself. They were at a hotel!

He dug his mobile out of his pocket and dialed Sybil's sisters, the only family members she seemed to be willing to talk to at the moment.

"…Tom?" Mary answered, sounding a bit hesitant and surprised by his ringing.

"Mary! I think I might know where we can find Suzy—BUT we need to keep this quiet…"

* * *

Sybil shivered as another cold blast of wind whipped past her. She had been sitting at a park bench when she first arrived, but now she was pacing, walking around the various paths, her arms hugging her as she looked around, hoping perhaps that one of the children running and laughing was Suzy…

Her parents were furious. They knew she was keeping something from her, but she refused to say anything. Perhaps it was stupid, but she didn't feel like gambling her daughter over one of her father's "plans". She knew him, he would want to interfere, he would demand that he go to the park and confront Jonathon, speak to him "man to man", as if Sybil were incapable of talking to him. And perhaps in her father's eyes, she was? After all, in her father's eyes, she had failed–

Sybil shook her head, refusing to let these negative thoughts get the best of her. She was angry, and tired, and wanted her daughter back right now. If Jonathon thought he would get a simpering girl, falling to her knees and begging, he was dead wrong. She would play this game one more time. But if he didn't show up today–

"Careful, it's slippery there…"

Sybil did slip a bit on the patch of ice she just walked over, but it was more so brought on by the sound of _his_ voice than the ice itself.

He reached out and grasped her arms to catch her and keep her from falling. Sybil quickly shrugged him off, wishing he had let her fall; she'd rather endure a sprained ankle right now than feel his touch on her.

She turned and glared at him, and her glare only deepened at the sheepish smile he gave her. "You look lovely, Sybil–"

"WHERE IS SHE?" Sybil hissed.

"She's safe, she's fine–"

"TELL ME WHERE–"

"I will! I promise, but…but first, please…let's sit and talk."

No, she didn't want to "sit and talk" as if they were old friends, but she agreed to this one courtesy, just hoping it would get Suzy back in her arms that much faster.

"Alright…" she growled, glaring back at him. "Talk."

He reached to take her hand from across the picnic table where they were sitting, but Sybil refused. He sighed and hung his head. "I miss you–"

"Jonathon, what do you want?" Sybil grumbled, her temper short.

"I…I just want us to be a family in some way–"

"Oh bollocks!" Sybil spat. "You never cared about being in Suzy's life UNLESS it meant something for you, such as coming to see her nearly four years after she was born, because you wanted to show your mother that she had a grandchild! So spare me the 'I want us to be a family' lies and tell me the truth! WHY are you doing this!? WHAT is this really about!?"

"My father is dying!" Jonathon roared, pounding his fist on the table. His eyes widened and his face paled at the revelation, but it was too late. Sybil leaned back and looked at him with disgust. She thought as much…

"Look…" Jonathon whispered, reaching for her hands again, but she still refused to take them. "Sybil…I've done a lot of terrible things in my life–"

She snorted at this.

"–but YOU and that little girl are the only good things–"

"Suzy," Sybil growled. "And she's NOT your little girl, she's _mine_. You didn't do ANYTHING, other than provide the sperm that brought her into being," she spat. "_I_ raised her,_ I_ cared for her, I HAVE BEEN HER SOLE PARENT ALL THESE YEARS! And _I_ was never something of _yours_ either, for that matter."

"Damn it, Sybil, where is your compassion!? My father is dying and his dying wish is to see his granddaughter–"

"Compassion?" Sybil snarled. "You TOOK my daughter from me, and are refusing to give her back unless we met!"

"What was I supposed to do!? You wouldn't have listened if I didn't do something drastic!"

Sybil glared at him, but reminded herself that all that mattered was getting Suzy back. Maybe if she got him to believe that she was willing to go along with his wish…

"Alright, let's go see your father then."

Jonathon looked back at her with wide eyes. "Really?"

"I go with you–I'm not leaving you alone with Suzy. But we go see your father, fulfill his 'dying wish', and then you let us go."

"Yeah, yeah, of course!" Jonathon, the bastard, was beaming! "Just…just one more thing–"

"No."

"Please, it would just please my father to think we were a family–"

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"Here…" he dug into his pocket and showed her a ring. "It was my mother's; please, Sybil–wear this and tell him we're married, that we're raising Suzy together–"

She stood up so quickly, she nearly fell backwards. "You want me to LIE to your father on his deathbed, telling him we're married!?"

"Sybil, please, this is my last favor, and then yes, I will leave you and Suzy alone, for good…you can marry Tom if you want to then–"

"Tom is a THOUSAND times the man you ever were or will be," she growled. "And a thousand times the father you never were."

It was clear she had struck a nerve with him by saying that, but he seemed to be so relieved that she was willing to go along with this mad plan of his, that he didn't try to argue otherwise. "Alright, just…just come with me, right now–we leave in the next hour to London, go see my father…and then by tomorrow, you and Suzy will be back here and I'll be out of your life for good!"

"I have a better idea…"

Sybil and Jonathon whirled around to see Tom coming up behind them. Sybil opened her mouth, but before a word could come out, Tom's fist flew and there was a loud crack as it made contact with Jonathon's jaw. Jonathon flew backwards, and skidded several feet on the ice.

Sybil looked back at Tom, but again, before she could speak, he was already answering for her. "They found her, Sybil," told her, a smile of relief washing over his handsome features. "She's fine, and your sisters are bringing her to us now."


	19. Fireplace

_Phew! The end (at least to *this* particular section of the story) is over-though there are some more drabbles to bring over and post (including a certain Christmas incident) ;o) so thank you to everyone who has been re-reading and following these, as well as to all the new readers who have found these and read them for the first time! Your reviews and support and readership is most appreciated, always!_

* * *

_**"Fireplace"**_

Tom was the first person Suzy saw. The second the police car pulled up to the curb outside the park, the little girl began bouncing in her seat, banging her fists on the window and screaming for "TOM!" Tom raced forward, beating the policewoman to the car door and opening it himself, practically tearing it off its hinges. Suzy jumped into his arms and he grabbed her, hugging her so tightly and crying into her hair.

_"Mo cheann daor…"_ he murmured over and over. "Me darlin', you're safe…we have you…we'll never let anyone take you away again."

Suzy just cried against his shoulder, then finally gasped, "MUMMY!" at which point Tom turned to see Sybil pushing her way through the police and small crowd that had gathered, her cheeks wet with tears, but she didn't stop until she was there at their sides. Suzy launched herself from Tom's arms into Sybil's, and Sybil gasped and cried even harder as she hugged her daughter tightly.

Tom gave them a moment, though his arms ached to wrap around them both. Thankfully, Sybil felt the same ache, because she moved into him, pressing her body against his, and Tom wasted no time, enfolding both his girls in his embrace.

The little family wept and hugged and even exchanged teary kisses. Tom heard several sniffles and glanced up, watching as Mary and Edith stood off to the side, smiling back at them and dabbing at their eyes. "Thank you…" he mouthed to them, to which they both nodded back.

Sybil lifted her own head then and looked at her sisters. "How…how did…?"

"Tom," Mary answered for her, turning and smiling at him. "He recalled in that phone conversation hearing someone in the background knock on a door and say 'housekeeping', which provided us with the clue that Suzy was at some hotel. He rung me and we rang the police and Suzy's picture was taken to practically every posh hotel in Dublin—"

"You only checked the posh hotels?" Tom asked.

At this, both Mary and Edith shared a laugh. "Knowing Jonathon, he wouldn't dream of staying anywhere that wasn't four stars at the very least," Edith explained.

_Thank God for that,_ Tom found himself thinking.

Sybil was back to fussing over Suzy, asking her if she was alright, if she had been hurt, if he had fed her, how she had slept, all sorts of questions. While Suzy tried her best to reassure her mother she truly was alright (only afraid because she feared she would never see either of them again), Tom heard a commotion and glanced up, his muscles tensing as the police brought a struggling Jonathon to a nearby patrol car. "UNHAND ME! DO YOU KNOW WHO MY FATHER IS!?"

Tom moved his body to shield both Sybil and Suzy from Jonathon's gaze. Jonathon glanced towards them and cried out in a last attempt to gain some kind of sympathy, "Sybil! SYBIL PLEASE! DID OUR PAST TRULY MEAN NOTHING TO YOU!? Suzy! SUZY! IT'S DADDY! IT'S—"

The door to the patrol car was shut on Jonathon's face.

"Murray will make sure he never bothers anyone ever again…"

Tom and Sybil turned to a different voice and Tom felt Sybil stiffen at the sight of her father who was approaching them. Tom could understand Sybil's uncertainty; compared to the last time he had seen the Earl of Grantham, the man hadn't been so calm or spoke with such a soothing tone.

"Your sisters rung me, after Susan was found," Lord Grantham explained. "And I just finished speaking with Murray—apparently, Lord Samuels threatened to deny Jonathon his inheritance if he did not 'pay for his past sins', but 'doing what is right by Sybil and her child'."

Sybil gasped. "So that explains why he was so adamant for us to appear before his father as if we were married…"

Tom couldn't say he was surprised, not after the stories Sybil had told him about the bastard. Everything regarding Suzy had been a selfish ploy, and had nothing to do with being a father.

"That was good detective work, Tom…"

Tom looked back at Lord Grantham and noticed that the man had extended his hand towards him. Tom swallowed and then reached out and closed the distance, shaking the man's hand. Lord Grantham nodded his head, then gazed back at Sybil who was still hugging Suzy, but who had also snuggled against Tom's chest, her whole body sagging against his in relief and exhaustion. Lord Grantham smiled then, and glanced back at his wife, who was standing by Sybil's sisters, all three of whom were smiling as well. Maybe this was a first step?

"We would like to see more of Sybil and Susan—I beg your pardon, _Suzy_…and…and you, if we may, before we return to Britain at the end of the week. But right now, I think the three of you have earned a much deserved rest."

Tom looked down at Sybil and saw her smile, before turning her eyes up to him. He smiled back and murmured his thanks again to the Earl, before turning his new family back up the road, back towards home.

* * *

Suzy had fallen asleep shortly after being reunited with them, but Sybil didn't have the heart to let her go, not just yet. So instead, the three of them settled once again on the sofa in Sybil's flat, Suzy curled in her mother's arms, a thumb in her mouth, while Sybil curled in Tom's. They gazed straight ahead, and Tom found himself imagining a fireplace where the TV stood, and smiled at the image in his head: their little family, snuggled together before a fire.

"Stay tonight," Sybil whispered, breaking through his thoughts.

Tom chuckled and kissed her brow. "I wouldn't dream of going anywhere."

Sybil smiled and laced her fingers with his. "Stay forever, then."

Tom grinned and leaned his head closer, his lips just a breath away from hers. "Gladly."


	20. Secret

_Hey everyone! So now we're getting into the holiday season (with this story) ;oP for those of you who followed this drabble series on tumblr, I had posted a bunch of these as a countdown to Christmas. Expect lots of fluff over the next few chapters! Thanks for reading :o)_

* * *

**_"Secret"_**

_A few weeks later...  
_

"…What about…that one?" Tom asked, tapping the glass case in front of him.

Suzy peered at the object and made a face before shaking her head. "Too sparkly."

Tom frowned and looked back at Suzy. "You don't think your mam would like something 'sparkly'?"

Suzy shook her head. "Not something _that_ sparkly!"

Tom sighed and rose back up to his full height, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he looked at the other various rings in the case. "Well are there _any_ that you think she'll like?" Suzy had ruled out all six choices that he had been thinking about…and this was the third jewelry store in Dublin they had visited.

Suzy scratched her chin in deep contemplation, and Tom had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. She was taking this very seriously, which did warm Tom's heart and reminded him, again, how wise he had been in seeking out her help. "Mummy doesn't like anything 'too fancy'…" Suzy explained, her eyes still locked on the rings around them.

_Well that explains why she likes me,_ Tom thought to himself with a wry smile.

"All of the jewelry she wears is 'simple but elegant'."

Tom lifted an eyebrow. "You're quoting someone…" he observed.

Suzy nodded her head. "Auntie Mary," she confirmed.

He smiled at that, thinking how far the once estranged Crawley family had come. While Suzy's disappearance had been a nightmare that Tom prayed would never be repeated, it had brought Sybil and her family together, and fences were finally being mended (though Tom knew it would take some time, and Sybil had no intentions of moving back to England, which he couldn't deny, he was selfishly happy to hear). But after Suzy had been reunited with them, the rest of the week the Crawleys were in Dublin was spent getting to know each other again. Suzy spent time with her grandparents and aunts, and promises were made that come the following summer, Sybil and Suzy would visit Downton. And even though nothing had been "officially" said, Lord Grantham did, in a manner of speaking, "extend" that invitation to include Tom.

Indeed, the week with the Crawleys also offered the family a chance to get to know _him_ a little better…especially when it began to become quite obvious that Tom was a part of their daughter and granddaughter's family.

After Suzy was safely found and returned, Tom had spent every night since at Sybil's flat, unofficially moving in, even though his lease wasn't up until the end of February. But he didn't mind; he kept most of his things next door, and still used his place for the purposes of work while Suzy was at school. But yes, things had progressed to the point now where an engagement between him and Sybil seemed inevitable…though Tom would say it felt that way for him, ever since they kissed and revealed their true feelings to each other. He wasn't trying to be "over-confident"…and he certainly didn't feel "over-confident", but he did have faith that Sybil wanted this as much as he did. After all, hadn't it been her to ask him to "stay forever"?

"Tom! Tom!" Suzy called, jumping up and down in front of one of the jewelry cases. She was so excited at what she found that she ran to where he stood, grabbed his hand, and dragged him over. "This one!"

"This one?" Tom asked, turning and looking at what Suzy was pointing.

_…Oh that one._

It was simple, yes…but as Suzy quoted, also very elegant, and very beautiful…just like Sybil.

"I like the way it's shaped," Suzy giggled. It had a unique shape, the gold band twisting and creating a "braid-look", with tiny diamonds embedded in the twists. It reminded Tom of roses…which was rather perfect, really, as Sybil was his English rose.

"You think she'll like this?" he asked, turning to "the expert".

Suzy nodded her head with confidence. "She won't say 'no' to you with that ring!"

Tom laughed. "Well, with an endorsement like that, how can I refuse?"

_Two days ago, after picking Suzy up from school, they stopped at the park and purchased two cups of steaming hot chocolate, and while sipping their cocoa, Tom asked if Suzy would be willing to help him in picking something out for Sybil for Christmas. She nodded her head, and then Tom took a deep breath and looked directly into the child's eyes, before asking, "…would you be willing to help me find a ring for your mam?"_

_Suzy's eyes went wide and she put her cocoa down and stared at Tom, her mouth falling open in surprise._

_Tom reached over and took the little girl's hand in his. "Suzy…do I have your permission to marry your mother?"_

_Suzy's answer was a delighted squeal, and she launched herself at Tom and threw her little arms around his neck, hugging him tight and raining kisses on his cheek. "You're going to be my daddy!" she giggled._

_Tom's heart soared at her words, glad the thought of the three of them officially being a family made her every bit as happy as it made him. "But you didn't answer my question," he teased, swallowing the emotional lump in his throat._

_Suzy looked at him and then pursed her lips as if considering his request. "Only if you promise to spend every waking minute to Mummy's happiness."_

_Tom threw his head back and laughed, hugging the child even tighter. "Aye, I think I can promise that," he murmured into her hair._

_"And you have to do it properly!" Suzy insisted. "Down on one knee and everything!"_

_"You're a little task master, aren't ye?"_

_The child grinned proudly._

"Tom?" Suzy tugged on his sleeve after a jeweler went to get a box for the ring. "When are you going to propose to Mummy?"

He wanted to do it right now; drive to the hospital and get down on one knee right there, but he eased away from that thought and scratched his own chin as Suzy had done earlier. "Christmas morning? Or is that too silly?"

Suzy shook her head, though he didn't miss the frown on her face.

"What? What's wrong?"

Suzy sighed. "Nothing's wrong, just…" she groaned most dramatically. "It's just…sooooooooo far away…"

He smirked at that. "Can you keep a secret for that long?"

Suzy gasped and nodded her head. "I can! I will! I promise!"

Tom trusted her and picked her up, kissing her cheek and smiled. "Good; it will be our secret."

* * *

_Later that evening..._

"No, not _Frozen_ again," Sybil was putting her foot down as her daughter held up the DVD she had chosen for their movie night.

"But Mummy…" she started to groan, but one look from her mother and Suzy stopped. With a dramatic sigh, the child turned back to the living room and returned her DVD to the basket of children's movies, before proceeding to sift through the box of various Christmas movies that Sybil kept. Tom watched with amusement from the couch.

"Need any help?" he called out to Sybil, who was now pouring the freshly popped popcorn into a large bowl for all of them.

"I'm fine!" she called back. "Suzy probably needs your help more than I do with picking a movie."

"I found one!" Suzy cried out in triumph.

Sybil sighed and shook her head, wondering what film her daughter had chosen for all of them to watch. "And…?"

"It's a surprise!"

_I bet,_ Sybil thought to herself, but she chuckled to herself before picking up the bowl of popcorn and turning down the lights in the flat, so all that remained were the lights of their Christmas tree and the glow of the television screen. Tom scooted over and Sybil easily sank down onto the couch next to him, his arm immediately going around her shoulders and Sybil happily snuggling close and leaning into his warmth. Suzy popped the DVD into the player and grabbed the remote, before rushing back to the couch, grabbing a fist full of popcorn, and then settling herself down onto Tom's other side, her little body also cuddling close, she hit "PLAY".

Sybil's eyebrows lifted as the title screen came up. However, it was Tom who was truly surprised. "Wow…the original _Miracle on 34th Street_? I haven't seen this since…well, I honestly can't remember."

Sybil smiled. "Suzy discovered it last year and loves it."

Suzy nodded her head. "And…Mrs. Walker…reminds…me…" she was talking while eating popcorn. "Of…of Mummy!"

Sybil's cheeks burned at that. "Oh, I…I don't know about that–"

"It's true!" Suzy insisted, swallowing her popcorn. "A little girl and her mother meet Father Christmas, and he helps them get a daddy!"

Now Sybil's face felt like it was on fire. Tom's hand curled a little more around her shoulders, and she glanced up at him out of the corner of her eye to see the loving smile on his face. Oh how it caused her stomach to flip flop and her heart to beat a little faster.

"And just like me, the girl's name is Susan, and just like Tom, the man is going to–"

Tom suddenly started coughing really loudly, so much so that it startled Sybil and she sat up and looked at him with concern. "Tom? Are you alright?"

He continued coughing and held up his hand to show that he was alright, though he did turn his head slightly to Suzy, whose eyes had widened and her little hands were covering her mouth.

Sybil frowned in confusion, but before she could ask further, Tom rose from the couch, mumbled something about getting a glass of water to drink, and moved into the kitchen. Sybil turned to Suzy, who was now looking very guilty. "What was that–?"

"I better go help Tom! You stay there, Mummy!" she told her mother, before leaping up and following Tom into the kitchen.

Sybil's brow remained furrowed, but she simply sighed and sank further back onto the couch, and had some popcorn as the film continued playing.

Was it her imagination? Or…were Tom and her daughter up to something?


	21. Knitting

_For those of you who love some family fluff between Tom and his mother, here you go!_

* * *

**_"Knitting"_**

_A few days later..._

Tom looked down at his empty tea cup, patiently waiting for his mother to say something. She was sitting across from him, busily knitting as she always seemed to be; if she wasn't bustling in the kitchen making something, she was knitting. He lifted his eyes to her and took a deep breath. "Well…?"

Margaret Branson's fingers never stopped moving, however she did lift her eyes to look back at her son. "It will change your life, Tommy…"

Despite the serious tone of her voice, he couldn't help but chuckle. "I should hope so, I mean…it's _marriage_, Mam."

"Aye, but it's not the same as it was for your brothers and sisters; none of them married someone who already had a child."

He knew his mother was just being her usual "cautionary" self, but at the same time, he couldn't help but bristle a little at her words. "I love Suzy as if she were my own, Mam; and if Sybil allows, I'll happily give her my name too and adopt her as my daughter."

Margaret's eyes had gone back to her knitting, but she paused and lifted them once more to meet his…a slow smile spreading across her face. "They're lucky to have you," she murmured, to which Tom blushed deeply. "I mean it, Tommy–from what I've heard from both you and Kieran, this Sybil hasn't had the best of…'luck', shall we say, when it comes to men, and sadly, I don't think there are enough good men out there who have the patience and the heart to do what you're willing to do."

"Mam," he groaned, fixing his mother with a look. "I'm not a saint, and please don't make it sound as if I'm performing some great act of 'charity'; I love Sybil…I love her and I want to marry her if she'll have me, and I love Suzy too. I want to be a family with them."

Margaret gazed at her son. "And what about you?"

Tom's brow furrowed. "Me?"

"Your own children? Are you and Sybil going to have children of your own?"

Tom's face reddened. "I…we'd have to discuss that," he answered. He'd love to have children with Sybil, absolutely, but at the same time, he wouldn't force or push or guilt her to doing something she may not be prepared to do. For six years, Suzy had been Sybil's world, and until recently, Sybil had been raising her daughter all on her own. Even if Sybil was willing to have more children, it still might take time.

"And I told you," he returned his gaze to his mother. "I love Suzy and already think of her as…as my daughter…" there was a catch in his voice as he spoke the words. "So even if she's the only child Sybil and I have, I'll be perfectly happy," and he meant it. He groaned and put the teacup back on the table and rose to his feet, needing to pace. "But this is all mute anyway, because I need to propose to her first."

Margaret looked up at her son, her own eyes filled with pride and emotion. "I must say, Tommy, you were nothing like your brothers–I lost track of the number of girlfriends they've had over the years…more than the number of fingers I have on both hands, that's for certain. But you…you were always so…so 'careful' and 'cautious'; I used to think it was because you were shy, which didn't make much sense since you were quite the little charmer as a boy, but now I think I realize that it was because you realized…that when you gave your heart to someone, you wanted to give it to them completely…and clearly that's what you've done with this Sybil."

"I told you, I love her."

"I know, I know," Margaret chuckled. "Multiple times! And trust me, I believe you! But I am your mother and I do worry–annoyingly so, I know, but I do." She put her knitting down and rose from where she sat, going to her son and putting a hand on his cheek. "But if you're certain this is what you want–that _she's_ what you want–"

"I am…more certain than anything–both of them," he added, because he knew what his mother and Kieran had said was right: this was more than just entering into a marriage, this was taking on the jobs of both husband and father at the same time, and yet Tom couldn't help but feel in some ways, he was already that. He and Sybil and Suzy were already a family…he just wanted to make it "official".

"Then you have my blessing," Margaret murmured, rising up and kissing her son's cheek. "Not that you needed it, of course, but you have it all the same," she chuckled.

Tom grinned and hugged his mother, wrapping his arms around her and picking her up off the ground. Margaret gasped and began pounding her hands on his biceps. "Oi! Enough of that!" He was still chuckling as he put her back down.

"Well, since she's going to be joining this family, I think it's high time we all finally meet her–both of them," Margaret added. "After all, your little Miss Suzy may enjoy playing with her future cousins, so bring the both of them over on Christmas Day."

Tom exhaled at the thought. Taking Sybil and Suzy to see the entire Branson clan was like jumping into the deep end of a swimming pool.

"I was going to propose that morning…"

"Fine," Margaret turned back to fetch her knitting. "Propose to her and then bring them over for Christmas dinner."

Tom winced just slightly. "There's always the possibility I'll be coming by myself."

Margaret shook her head. "Nonsense; she'll say 'yes' to you. I have no doubt about that."

Tom couldn't help but smile at her confidence. His eyes fell to her knitting then as she began to stuff it back into her bag. "What are you working on, anyway?"

"This?" she looked down and grinned. "Kieran told me all about the mad search you had for your little Suzy's mittens."

Tom's eyes widened. "You're…you're knitting Suzy mittens?"

Margaret shook her head. "No, this is a scarf! My present to your Crawley girls; I made one just like it for your Sybil, too."


	22. Nativity

_More holiday fluff!_

* * *

_**"Nativity"**_

_Two days before Christmas..._

It was "Christmas Eve's Eve", according to little Miss Suzy, and it also happened to be the night of her school's nativity play. To say the little girl was excited would be an understatement. On the day she learned what her part was, she couldn't stop grinning, and had to clamp her hands over her mouth to keep revealing her "surprise" to both her mother and Tom. However, unlike that one time she nearly gave Tom away about his own surprise to Sybil, Suzy seemed to be doing a much better job with keeping this secret.

The children had to be at the school by half-past six, though the play itself didn't start until half-past seven. With this extra bit of time, Tom and Sybil went across the street to a coffee shop, sitting at a table near the window and watch the snow softly fall from the sky. "Has she given you any hints as to what her part is?" Sybil asked, smiling at Tom from over her coffee cup.

"Me? She's been working extra hard and keeping her lips sealed from me," he chuckled.

"Ah, but I thought the two of you shared 'everything', that you were 'thick as thieves'," Sybil giggled.

Tom laughed at that, his heart warming that Suzy thought that highly of him. He reached across the table then, his hand seeking Sybil's and feeling his heart soar even more as their fingers twined together.

"This is so different from our last Christmas," Sybil murmured, more to herself as she gazed out the window, last-minute Christmas shoppers hurrying by.

Tom gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Mine too."

Sybil looked back at him and her gaze grew tender. "It was just Suzy and me last year, celebrating in our little flat. We didn't have a tree, so Suzy spent days and days leading up to Christmas, coloring one on bits of scrap paper, taping each piece to the walls, until finally, on Christmas Eve, she added the finishing touch which was this beautiful little angel that sat at the very top…" Sybil blinked back the tears that Tom could see clouding her eyes, though he knew they weren't tears of sadness, not by the way she spoke. "Growing up at Downton, we always had an extremely grand tree that was at least 12 feet tall, sometimes 15. But none of those trees could compare to the beautiful one made of scrap paper that Suzy created."

The story was truly moving, and Tom found himself blinking a little too.

"…Still," Sybil sighed, her hand tightening with Tom's. "Despite that lovely tree, I did wish I could have given her more."

"She's a wonderful child, Sybil; you've done a wonderful job raising her, and it's clear to anyone who sees the two of you how much she loves you, and how happy you've made her."

"_You_ make her happy, Tom," Sybil insisted. "…And she's not the only one," she added, blushing deeply as his thumb ran across her knuckles.

He lifted her hand to his lips and let them graze her knuckles. "Well, you both make me very happy too…happier than I ever thought possible."

Sybil blushed again and bashfully looked down at her lap. Which caused her to glance at her watch and gasp, "It's quarter past seven! We need to get back to the school quickly!"

They finished their coffee and hurried back across the street, moving to the school assembly room which was packed with parents and grandparents and every other sort of relative a child could have, and Tom found himself wondering where on earth they could sit.

"Can I help you?" a teacher asked, noticing Tom and Sybil's worried expressions.

"Just trying to find some seats…" Sybil sheepishly confessed.

"Ms. Crawley!" Tom and Sybil turned to see Suzy's teacher approaching them. "We have some chairs set aside for you and the parents of all our students…I'll take you to them."

Tom's brow furrowed. "For…for both of us?"

But the teacher was already moving, so Tom simply followed Sybil as she followed Suzy's teacher, apologizing as they moved past others to get to their assigned seats.

And that was when Tom sucked in a deep breath at what he saw.

On Sybil's chair, there was a piece of paper taped to it, reading: "MS. CRAWLEY: SUSAN CRAWLEY'S MOTHER" and right next to it was a chair with a similar piece of paper, only it read: "MR. BRANSON: SUSAN CRAWLEY'S FATHER".

Tom looked at Sybil, who was both blushing and smiling back at him, her eyes reflecting the very love he felt for both of them. He wanted to say something, but just then the lights in the room dimmed and he sank down to his chair, trying his best to hold back the emotional tears that threatened to spill at Suzy's little gesture.

Each class sang a song and recited a Christmas poem or piece of prose, and Suzy grinned at both Tom and Sybil and waved at them when her class took the stage. She was dressed in a little angel costume and Tom thought his heart might burst at the sight. When the telling of the Biblical Christmas story took place, Suzy flapped her arms and pranced across stage, chanting, "For unto you is born in the city of David, a Savior, who is Christ the Lord!" The whole school then led the audience in singing _"Joy to the World",_ before taking their bows. Like all the other parents in the room, Tom and Sybil clapped loudly and cheered.

As soon as their teachers dismissed them, Suzy all but flew down the stage to Tom and Sybil, and wasted no time launching herself at them, hugging her mother first, before turning to Tom and hugging him tightly. "Did you see me? Did you see me?" she giggled, beaming at both of them.

"We did," Sybil laughed, running her fingers through her daughter's hair.

Suzy smiled and turned back to Tom. "And did you see what was put on your chair?" she asked, nibbling her bottom lip with hopeful expectation.

Tom couldn't speak, he was just too overcome with love, so instead he nodded his head and hugged her tightly.

Indeed, this Christmas was nothing like last year's. Last year, he hadn't expected he would meet the woman he hoped to marry, or the child he longed to be the father for. And next year, God willing, would be even better…though right now, that seemed difficult to comprehend, because everything just felt completely, for lack of a better word…perfect.


	23. Christmas Tree

_Posted this one on tumblr on Christmas morning! Something special happens (fluff alert)._

* * *

_**"Christmas Tree"**_

_Christmas morning_

Sybil and Suzy couldn't stop laughing as Tom "posed" in the new Christmas jumper that both she and her daughter and picked out for him. "Not 'sassy enough'?" he asked, sucking in his cheeks and pursing his lips, which naturally earned even more giggles.

"Well…" Sybil managed to say after her laughter started to calm down. "If your writing ever goes south…I think you could make a career out of modeling."

Tom grinned and then turned to Suzy, who was still in her pajamas and sitting between the both of them on the floor before the Christmas tree. "Alright, what's next?" Tom asked the child, who was the one responsible for passing the presents.

Suzy grinned and dove under the tree, grabbing a very specific box that Sybil had no memory of being under the tree until…this morning?

Tom chuckled to himself and gave Suzy a look. "Really? _That_ one?"

Suzy nodded her head. "Please? Haven't we waited loooooooooong enough?" she sighed dramatically.

Sybil was confused. "Long enough for what?"

Tom and Suzy exchanged a look and Sybil narrowed her eyes. What on earth were they up to?

Tom then proceeded to look as if he were in deep contemplation, scratching his chin and making Suzy groan in exasperation. "Alright, alright," he laughed, before turning and looking at Sybil…and suddenly butterflies started flapping rapidly in her stomach at the way he was now looking at her. "Sybil?" he murmured, holding the small package out to her. "This is for you…and it's actually from both Suzy and myself."

"I helped him pick it," Suzy declared, grinning and gazing up at her mother with excited eyes.

Sybil looked back and forth between the both of them…before taking the package (with somewhat trembling fingers)…and began to unwrap it.

"Mummy, you're going too slow!" Suzy groaned, but quieted herself at the look Tom gave her.

Sybil nibbled on her bottom lip and looked at Tom who turned his attention back to her…and was looking a bit nervous himself. She looked back at the package, and finally ripped the last of the wrapping paper away…revealing a small, black velvet box.

_Oh my…_

Only so many things came in such a box…

"Do it!" Suzy hissed at Tom.

Tom groaned and fixed Suzy a look, before turning back to Sybil…and even though she was already sitting on the floor, he did (at Suzy's insistence) rise up just enough…until he was kneeling on just one knee.

Sybil's hand flew to her mouth.

"Mummy! You need to stand! Or at least sit on the couch, because this doesn't look like it does in the movies–"

"Suzy," Tom muttered, before turning back to Sybil and looking a bit sheepish, but also…looking very much in love.

Sybil was sure her heart had melted.

"Sybil Crawley…_Lady_ Sybil Crawley," Tom murmured, somewhat cheekily, which would have earned him a swat if Sybil weren't feeling so emotional right now. "You…you make me want to be a good man–the best a man can be. I didn't realize how…how empty my life was, until that day I heard you grunting and muttering while you tried to move that piece of furniture when you moved in," he chuckled, though Sybil could see tears welling up in his eyes as he spoke. "I think I fell in love with you that very moment, even before I saw you, I think my heart just _knew_ at the sound of your voice…that I had finally found 'home'."

He swallowed and reached out, taking her trembling hand in his and holding it as if it were more precious than anything on this earth.

"If you'll have me…I would be honored to 'officially' be a part of yours and Suzy's family…and for you to be a part of mine," he squeezed her hand. "Together…the three of us can make a new family, and…and I promise to devote every waking minute to yours and Suzy's happiness–"

"SAY YES, MUMMY!" Suzy interrupted, unable to help herself. "Please? Please? Can Tom be my daddy? Will you please, please, _please_ marry him?"

Despite the interruption to what Sybil would always think of as the world's most moving and romantic proposal, she did burst out laughing then, tears of joy and love rolling down her cheeks. She didn't trust her voice, so she simply nodded her head at her daughter before turning to Tom and nodding her head again. "Yes!" she finally squeaked. "Yes, I will!"

Tom actually collapsed back onto the floor, his knee giving out from the joyful surprise at her acceptance (did he truly have any doubt?) she thought to herself, but Sybil pushed that thought aside because she had more important things to do…such as putting his ring on her finger and kissing him senseless!

And she was just about to do that, when Suzy jumped to her feet between the both of them and cheered, her little hands in the air. "YES! BEST CHRISTMAS EVER!" she shouted, throwing her arms around Tom first and hugging him tightly. "You're going to be my daddy!" she laughed, before turning to her mother and hugging her. "I helped him pick out the ring, Mummy! Do you like it? Do you?"

Sybil nodded, though her eyes remained on Tom…her fiance. "Yes, darling, it's beautiful…perfect, I love it."

Suzy grinned and continued cheering, moving from between them and dancing around the Christmas tree with joy, allowing Sybil to finally show her love and thanks to the man who would become her husband and Suzy's father, and who she had no doubt would make good on his promise to make both their lives the happiest. He already did, so he was well-practiced.

Sybil's hands grabbed Tom's face (perhaps a bit roughly, but she was desperate to kiss him) and Tom didn't protest, he clutched her tightly, his powerful arms locking around her like a vice, and Sybil loved it. They kissed, deeply, the rest of the world seeming to disappear around them, until finally they were drawn back to reality by Suzy who was tugging on their jumpers. "Don't forget me!"

Both of them laughed and wrapped an arm around Suzy, drawing her into their circle and each kissing a cheek, before turning to look at each other and letting their foreheads touch.

"I love you," Tom whispered.

Sybil sniffled and whispered back, "I love you too…so much."

"AND I LOVE YOU TOO!" Suzy announced, giving both her mother and Tom a sloppy kiss. "So can I start calling Tom 'daddy' now?"


	24. Illness

_This wraps up the "holiday" portion of the story. We're getting closer and closer to "NEW STUFF", just a few more tumblr drabbles to go! This one was written and originally posted on New Year's Eve, 2014_

* * *

**_"Illness"_**

_New Year's Eve_

The days that followed Christmas, Tom was on cloud nine. Sybil had accepted his proposal, the two of them were officially engaged, and to make matters even better, his whole family seemed to embrace Sybil and Suzy when Tom brought them to visit later that afternoon. Though both of them were a bit shy at first, by the end of the evening, they were clearly seen as full members of the family, and Suzy did love running around and playing with all her soon-to-be cousins.

Indeed, the week had been wonderful, and Tom couldn't wait to get back to the flat after spending a bulk of New Year's Eve in Dublin city center, going over "nitty-gritty" details with his publisher who wanted to make sure everything was "nicely tied" before the year was officially over. Now that he was finished, he had stopped at the shops to get a bottle of champagne for himself and Sybil, as well as one of those fancy bottles of grape juice that was made-up to look like wine for Suzy. It was while he was there that his mobile rang.

"Hey!" he greeted Sybil. "I'm in the shops getting some things for this evening; what do you want to do about dinner? I'll gladly cook, or we could go—"

_"Tom, Suzy's not feeling very well."_

Tom froze and suddenly felt anxious. "Is it serious?"

_"Oh no, no, nothing like that,"_ she assured him. _"But she's been coughing and sneezing all morning and I just took her temperature and she does have a bit of a fever—"_

"Do we need to take her to the hospital?" he anxiously asked, forgetting all about his purchases and walking straight to the door.

_"The hospital? No, no, Tom, it's alright!"_ Sybil tried to calm him again. He knew he was over-reacting, and he had to remind himself that Sybil knew best; she was the medical professional. _"She's in bed right now and I've given her something for the fever, as well as to help relieve her congestion,"_ she explained. _"Actually…I think she's more upset that this means we won't be going out to see the fireworks."_

Tom had promised to take both Sybil and Suzy out the closer it got to midnight to see fireworks light up the Dublin sky to ring in the new year. Suzy was so excited about the prospect, she had been talking about it non-stop for the last few days. He couldn't deny, he was a bit disappointed too.

_"I think what will be best for her right now is if you can get home soon,"_ Sybil told him, and then whispered, the smile very clear in her voice, _"she keeps asking, 'when is daddy getting back?'."_

That did make his heart melt. Ever since Christmas, Suzy had easily gotten into the habit of calling him that (and he had easily gotten into the habit of responding to it). "I'll be there soon," he answered, murmuring a quick "I love you", before hanging up and making a few more purchases, then hailing a cab to get him back to their building as quickly as possible.

Sybil was waiting at the door when he arrived. She smiled and kissed him and took the bag of groceries he had gotten, before stepping out of his way, knowing he was eager to see Suzy. "Hey…" he whispered after lightly knocking on her door. "How's my girl?"

Suzy quickly sat up, a little cough escaping her lips. "Daddy!"

_God, what she does to me when she calls me that. _ He smiled and knelt down next to the bed, his hand rising to brush a few sweaty strands of hair from her brow. She was warm, but she wasn't burning. The medicine Sybil had given her was no doubt helping. "I got you some juice…the fancy kind they put in a tall bottle? We'll drink it together at midnight."

Suzy's lower lip started to tremble then. "But Mummy says we can't go outside to see the fireworks."

Tom sighed but shook his head. "Your mummy is right. You need to get better first."

That still didn't do anything to lift Suzy's spirits. And Tom wanted to bring a smile to her face…

…And then an idea struck him.

While sitting with his sisters, watching Suzy play with his nieces and nephews on Christmas, he remembered them talking about a song, one that they were reminded of after learning Suzy's name. Upon asking further, his sister then proceeded to sing the song for him, and Tom mentally filed the song away for a later opportunity.

It seemed that that opportunity had presented itself.

"Suzy, love…I'll be right back, I just need to fetch something from next door."

He was back in less than five minutes, and Sybil's eyebrows rose in surprise as she saw what he was carrying. He winked at her, and then went back into Suzy's bedroom, grabbing a chair and pulling it up next to her bed. Suzy gasped at the sight of him and the musical instrument he was holding. "A guitar? OH! ARE YOU GOING TO SING!?"

He chuckled and nodded his head. "Aye, and…this special song is for a very special young lady…" he began, before tuning the instrument with a few strokes, and then began to lightly strum the guitar.

_"…Here comes Suzy Snowflake_  
_Dressed in a snow white gown_  
_Tap, tap, tappin' at your windowpane_  
_To tell you she's in town_…"

Tom grinned as Suzy's little face lit up like a fire cracker itself.

"…_Here comes Suzy Snowflake_  
_Soon you will hear her say_  
_Come out everyone and play with me_  
_I haven't long to stay_…"

Suzy began to clap her hands, her grin only growing more and more.

_"…If you wanna make a snowman_  
_I'll help you make one, one, two, three_  
_If you wanna take a sleigh ride_  
_The ride's on me_…"

Suzy giggled as Tom lifted his voice to sound like that of a small child. He looked over his shoulder and saw Sybil standing in the doorway, smiling at the pair of them, and winked at her, before continuing.

_"…Here comes Suzy Snowflake_  
_Look at her tumblin' down_  
_Bringing joy to every girl and boy_  
_Suzy's come to town_

_Here comes Suzy Snowflake_  
_Dressed in a snow white gown_  
_Tap, tap, tappin' at your windowpane_  
_To tell you she's in town_…"

Another voice joined Tom's and he looked again over his shoulder at Sybil, surprised to not only hear her singing, but that she also knew the lyrics.

_"…Here comes Suzy Snowflake_  
_Soon you will hear her say_  
_Come out everyone and play with me_  
_I haven't long to stay_

_If you wanna make a snowman_  
_I'll help you make one, one, two, three_  
_If you wanna take a sleigh ride_—"

"THE RIDE'S ON ME!" Suzy practically shouted. Tom laughed and somehow managed to finish the song, Sybil now kneeling beside him, holding one of Suzy's hands in her own.

_"…Here comes Suzy Snowflake_  
_Look at her tumblin' down_  
_Bringing joy to every girl and boy_  
_Suzy's come to town!"_

Suzy laughed and clapped, as did Sybil, and then once Tom had put the guitar down, Suzy scrambled out of her covers and threw her little arms around Tom's neck, kissing his cheek and whispering in his ear, "thank you, Daddy."

Tom hugged her tightly, his own hand rising to stroke her hair, his lips kissing her warm brow and pouring all the love he felt for the child into that gesture. "You're welcome, my darlin'," he whispered. "Now concentrate on feeling better so we can have that toast at midnight, alright?"

Suzy smiled and nodded her head. "I will." Sybil smiled and kissed Suzy next, promising to bring her some chicken soup later, before rising and the two of them leaving the room quietly together.

"Love you!" Suzy called out to them.

Tom turned and looked back at her, a loving smile never leaving his face, and tears blurring his vision. "Love you too, my darlin',"

Sybil shut the door quietly and looked back at him, a tender smile on her face. "You should do that more often."

"Sing and play? Naaah, only on very special occasions. Besides, you've been holding out on me!" he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. "You have a beautiful voice, love."

Sybil shook her head, but continued to smile, weaving her arms around his neck. "You're a wonderful father," she told him, her fingers stroking his hair.

"Well…she makes it easy," he murmured, blushing deeply at the compliment. "Hey, I got us some champagne for later…but maybe we could sneak a glass early?" he winked.

Sybil surprised him though by shaking her head. "I'll have some of that grape juice you got for Suzy, instead."

Tom's brow furrowed. "Is everything alright?"

Sybil blushed and smiled up at him in a bashful, eager manner. "It is…or at least, I certainly hope so…" she took one of his hands in hers and without preamble, placed it against her belly. "I'm pregnant."


	25. News

_There are only five of these drabbles left before we finally hit some NEW things! So I'm just going to keep on posting them over the next several days :o)_

_Special thanks to **magfreak** for helping set the stage for this particular scene. And also, a BIG SHOUT OUT to the lovely and talented **JessieBess**, who was curious to how Suzy would react to the news that she was going to be a big sister; hope you like (FLUFF ALERT!)  
_

* * *

**_"News"_**

_Four days later..._

It was her decision to wait until Suzy was feeling better before they told her "the big news"_. _Besides, _Tom _was still recovering from the shock!

_Pregnant. She was pregnant again. _

The Sybil of her past, who had just come to Dublin six months ago, would have been terrified in revealing this "big news" to her boyfriend (of course, that Sybil probably wouldn't have dared get involved with another man after everything that had happened with Jonathon). But she was not that same Sybil from six months ago; she felt stronger, more sure of herself, and Tom was nothing like her ex. He was surprised, and even stumbled a bit at her news…but he soon recovered and enfolded her in his arms and held her tightly against him, his face buried in her hair before pulling back just enough to look into her eyes, whisper the words_ "we're going to have a baby…"_, and then kiss her deeply.

That had been four days ago. Now, Suzy was on the mend, just in time to go back to school from the Christmas holidays, and Sybil didn't want to wait another day before telling her daughter she was soon going to be a big sister. Of course…Sybil couldn't deny, she was a little worried.

"For so long, it's just been the two of us," she told Tom that evening. Suzy was putting on her pajamas and getting ready for bed, while the two of them did the washing up.

"She seemed to take the news pretty well about us," Tom murmured, his tone light and teasing.

Sybil rolled her eyes, before flicking the dish rag at him. "That's different. You were already her favorite, even before we started dating. But this is a baby, a little brother or sister who…" she bit her lip. "Who she'll have to 'share' her parents with."

Tom shrugged his shoulders and took the dish rag from her to wipe his hands. "Lots of kids have siblings–you have sisters."

Sybil winced at that. "My family may not be the best one to draw examples from."

He put the dish rag down and moved behind her, his arms going around her waist and his hands resting against her belly. Sybil's own hands moved on instinct to cover his.

"She'll be fine…and we'll do everything we can to help her adjust, as well as make sure she doesn't feel left out or anything." He kissed the back of her neck and Sybil sighed, sagging against him and nodding her head.

"Alright…but let me be the one to tell her, please?"

Tom nodded, kissing her cheek before letting her go and with a deep breath, Sybil headed to Suzy's room. "Suzy?" she called, knocking on the door before entering. Her daughter was already in bed, though she had a coloring book and some crayons on her lap. Sybil smiled at the scene. "Did you brush your teeth?"

Suzy nodded, not looking up from her coloring.

Sybil took another deep breath, before coming to sit by her daughter's bedside. "Darling, there's something I need to tell you."

Suzy stopped her coloring and looked up. Her eyes were wide and her face looked a little pale. "You and Tom are still getting married, aren't you?"

Sybil's own eyes widened at the question. "What? No!–I mean, YES, we are, I…" she groaned and shook her head. "Darling, this isn't about Tom and myself–" _Well, actually… _Sybil sighed and looked her daughter directly into her eyes. "Sweetheart, do you…do you remember how you had asked me about…about babies once? About where they came from?"

Suzy nodded her head, though her little brow was creased with confusion.

_Just tell her. _ "Darling…you're going to be a big sister."

The child didn't react the way Sybil thought she might. She just shrugged her shoulders. "I know," she simply said, before going back to her coloring.

Sybil blinked. "You…you know?"

Suzy nodded. "When you and Tom get married, some day you might have babies."

_Ah._ "Yes, that is true, but…" Sybil cupped her daughter's chin and lifted her face. "What I mean, darling, is that…in a little less than nine months, you're going to be a big sister."

Suzy frowned…and then her eyes began to widen as she took in the meaning of her mother's words.

Sybil nodded her head in confirmation. "I'm going to have a baby, Suzy. I'm already pregnant."

The next thing that happened was like something out of a nightmare. Suzy's little face suddenly crumpled, and huge tears began to run down her cheeks, before a giant sob escaped her throat. Sybil was so stunned by this reaction, that she just sat there for a moment in utter shock, but when she tried to wrap her arms around the child and say something soothing, Suzy had already scrambled out of bed and ran crying from her room.

Tom had been standing just outside and stared after her, looking every bit as shocked as Sybil. He turned to Sybil, who was stumbling towards the door, her own face flushed and tears threatening to fall. "Oh God…" Sybil gasped, but Tom held her by the shoulders and shook his head.

"Let me talk to her," to which Sybil simply nodded, feeling utterly helpless and awful.

Suzy hadn't gone far; she was in the living room, and she was rummaging for something in the bottom of her toy chest. Tom approached on soft, tentative steps. "Suzy, me darlin'," he whispered in that way Sybil knew she loved. "Suzy…" he placed a gentle hand on the girl's back. "Love, can I help you get whatever your looking for?"

Suzy sniffled and shook her head, then stood up and ran back to her room. Tom followed and Sybil remained where she was at the door, though her arms ached to hug her daughter and try to reassure her that she would always be loved, that no one could ever replace her, that she–

"I didn't think I would get everything I wanted this Christmas…"

Sybil frowned. What did she say?

Tom was kneeling by Suzy's side, and she was once again rummaging through her things, clearly searching for something. "What did you say, me darlin'?"

Suzy answered him by pulling out what looked like…a scrapbook?

The child immediately settled onto Tom's lap and opened the scrapbook up, her little hands coming up to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "I always wanted this…" she told him, flipping several pages as she spoke, but Sybil couldn't see from where she stood. "See, Daddy?"

Tom looked over his shoulder and motioned for Sybil to come closer. She did…and her eyes fell to the scrapbook Suzy held. It contained endless pictures, some of which Suzy had clearly drawn and colored, others from magazine clippings, but no matter the medium, the pictures all depicted the same thing: a family.

A family that showed more than one child.

And the eldest child in all of these pictures was always a girl.

"I got a Daddy for Christmas," Suzy explained, snuggling further in Tom's lap. "And I'll have a baby brother or sister by next year."

Sybil's hand covered her mouth. Suzy wasn't upset by Sybil's news…she was so overcome with happiness that she had burst into tears! And now Sybil felt the same way. She practically melted down to the floor next to Tom and her daughter, and Suzy crawled across Tom's lap to hug her mother, specifically her mother's tummy. "Hello, baby brother or sister," Suzy whispered. "I'm your big sister, Susan, but you can call me Suzy."

Sybil sniffled and Tom wrapped his arm around her shoulders, while his other hand threaded through Suzy's hair. Sybil turned her head and kissed him, before leaning her own head on his shoulder, while her hand joined his in stroking Suzy's hair.


	26. Lessons

_For anyone who loves to see some Grandma Branson/Suzy fluff (with Tom thrown into the mix) here you go! It's short, but it brings us closer to new stuff. I'm still plugging away and loading these up; thanks to everyone who reads them (be it the first time or the second time!)_

* * *

**_"_****_Lessons"_**

_One month later_

Suzy frowned as she tried to wrap the yarn around the large wooden needles she held. A sigh of frustration escaped her lips as the knot she thought she was making just fell apart.

"I can't do it!" she wailed.

Her instructor glanced up from her own knitting. "Oh come now, don't make such a face," Margaret Branson chided, her tone light and teasing. "Learning to do something you've never done before takes time."

"But it's so haaaaaaaaaaaard," Suzy groaned.

"Well with that attitude, of course it is," Margaret remarked, putting down her needles and coming over to Suzy's side. "Let's have a look…"

Suzy was still pouting, but she willingly lifted her haphazard creation to her adoptive grandmother, who put on her glasses and peered closely at the child's work. "Hmmmm…" she hummed as she examined the knots and loops of Suzy's knitting. "Oh this can be easily fixed! You just need to…"

As Margaret demonstrated and Suzy watched, the sound of a key turning in the lock caused the pair to lift their heads and Suzy gasped, leaping up and rushing to the door to stop a certain person from seeing what she and Mrs. Branson were up to…but let out a sigh of relief when it turned out to be Tom.

"Am I interrupting something?" Tom chuckled upon entering the flat.

"Nana is teaching me how to knit," Suzy answered. Tom lifted his eyes to his mother whose cheeks had darkened at the name Suzy had given her, but the smile on her face made it clear that she was deeply touched by how easily and quickly the child had "adopted" all of them.

"Knitting?" Tom asked, bending down to pick Suzy up, the girl happily wrapping her arms around his neck and giving his cheek a kiss. "Well, you asked the best person to teach you."

Margaret snorted at this, but gave her son a thankful smile. "Alright, put her down so I can show her how to fix this," she instructed Tom, who did as his mother told, grinning at the sight of them both.

"Knitting anything in particular?" he asked, as he unbuttoned his coat.

Suzy nibbled her bottom lip and glanced at Margaret before looking back at Tom and giving him a secret smile. "It's for the baby."

Now it was Tom's turn to blush. While Sybil had been nervous about telling Suzy about the baby, Tom was nervous about telling his mother. After all, it was one thing to turn a blind eye about the fact that he and Sybil were living together, and quite another to accept that her son and his fiancee were having a child together _before _marriage. And Margaret Branson's answer had been a firm _"Hmmmmm…"_ when he finally gave her the news. Though in the end, she embraced her son, kissed him on the cheek and murmured her "congratulations" in his ear, before giving him a firm swat on the chest and shaking her finger in his face and muttering, _"just make sure you're both married by the time the wee one is born!"_

"Suzy wanted to make something for her brother or sister," Margaret said, drawing Tom back to the present. "We're starting 'simple'," she told him.

"A blanket," Suzy explained.

Tom's eyes widened. "A blanket? That's…simple?"

"Aye," Margaret answered, her eyes never leaving Suzy's fingers as she moved the yarn around the needles. "One square at a time."

"Nana will help me with attaching the squares," Suzy explained, then quickly brought her attention back to her knitting after Margaret clicked her tongue.

Tom was impressed, and couldn't help but smile both at the sight of grandmother and granddaughter working together, as well as at the thought that Suzy wanted to make something for her future sibling. She clearly was excited about her new role! She even wanted to go baby shopping.

"Don't tell Mummy!" Suzy announced, looking Tom right in the eye. "It's a surprise."

Tom nodded his head. "My lips are sealed," he promised.

Suzy grinned and went back to concentrating on her work. Her face lit up as she she realized that she had knitted the yarn correctly, her line looking just like her grandmother's. "I got it!"

"Aye, you did," Margaret smiled, and then leaned down and gave the top of Suzy's head a kiss. "Well done…now just do that thirty more times."

Suzy closed her eyes and groaned. Tom had to turn his head and bite his knuckle to keep from laughing.

"Oi, none of that now," Margaret warned, catching her son's eye.

Tom held up his hands as a sign of peace. "I'm in awe of you both; God knows I'm no good at anything like that."

"Not just God," Margaret muttered, catching her son's eye again and giving him a teasing grin. "Now put yourself to some good use and make the both of us some hot chocolate."

"OH! Yes please!" Suzy gasped, licking her lips in anticipation, before going back to concentrating on her knitting.

Tom bowed his head in surrender and disappeared into the kitchen to do just that, smiling as he went and once again in awe of the blessings life had given him.


	27. Sidhe

_This was written for "Rock the Fairy Tale AU" theme on tumblr, in March of 2015. I had been given a prompt (provided by the lovely and talented **gothamgirl28**) to write a drabble involving this old, Irish fairy legend. Sybil is roughly four months pregnant at this point. _

_I know some readers may be getting tired of these updates; I'm nearly caught up with this story, so I ask that you just be a little patient, I do promise to write some new things to other stories soon! But again, thank you for your continued support :o)_

* * *

**_"_****_Sidhe"_**

_March_

"Come on! Hurry!" Suzy cried, clearly wanting to break into a run and join her fellow classmates rather than wait for Tom and her mother to catch up.

"Patient, sweetheart," Tom reminded her, to which Suzy inwardly groaned and tried her best to keep her fidgeting feet at bay.

"It's alright," Sybil assured, waving her hand so that Suzy could scamper ahead to join the rest of the students who were gathering in the schoolyard. Sybil even waved her hand at Tom, assuring him to go on, but Tom was having none of it.

Unlike her first pregnancy, Sybil's morning sickness was a great deal worse this time around (nor did it apply to just the mornings). Tom was trying his hardest not to hover, but it was obvious he wanted to do more than simply hold her hair back and rub her spine. Sometimes his concern was a bit irritating, Sybil couldn't deny, but she knew it came from a good place, and heaven knew it was a great deal more than Jonathon had ever showed, so she accepted his supporting arm around her waist as she walked from where they had parked to the schoolyard.

It was unusually warm for March, and the school was having it's annual "St. Patrick's Day Fair". As this was Suzy's first St. Patrick's Day in Ireland, she was very excited about showing off what she and her classmates had been working on (a special project that she was doing her best at keeping secret).

"And she didn't reveal anything, even to you?" Sybil asked Tom as he held open the gate for her.

Tom shook his head. "She's very good at keeping secrets…which is a bit worrying," he confessed with a wink.

"Only when she's a teenager," Sybil added, and they both laughed…then groaned at the thought.

"Come _on_, Mummy!" Suzy groaned, having come back to fetch her parents and take their hands, showing them where to go.

Chairs had been brought outside, and Sybil and Tom quickly sat down in some nearby, while Suzy went to join her class. A large homemade curtain made out of bedsheets hung from a clothesline overhead, blocking something on the other side. The sky was getting dark (it was long past dusk) but Sybil swore she could see something flickering behind the sheets.

"Ahem!" Suzy's voice rang out and both Tom and Sybil's attention were drawn to the child who smiled proudly before the audience, before beginning her narration.

"Behold…the Sidhe!" she announced, and the other children grabbed the overhanging sheets and pulled them back…and the audience of parents gasped as the "sidhe" was revealed to them: hundreds of dazzling, flickering lights illuminating the yard from within various glass jars decorated with colorful tissue paper. It was breathtaking and beautiful.

"The Sidhe," Suzy continued after the gasps had died down. "Is the home of the _Aos Sí,_" she carefully pronounced. "Faeries and elves and other magical creatures of Irish myth and legend," she explained. "They live underground, beneath rich earthen mounds, which is what their name means: 'people of the mounds'," she continued.

Sybil smiled at her daughter, an English-born child, who was clearly enchanted by the stories and folklore of her new homeland. Both she and Tom clapped very loudly when Suzy had finished and gave a little bow, grinning and even waving at them during the applause.

"Did you like it?" she asked them when the presentation was over.

"You were wonderful, darling; and all of you did an amazing job with bringing the 'Sidhe' to life!"

Suzy beamed and then turned to Tom. "Did I say it right? I've been practicing so hard."

"Aye, as your mother said, you were wonderful," he grinned and scooped the child up who giggled and hugged him. "We'll make an Irish lass out of you yet!"

Suzy giggled and then squirmed down from Tom's arms, going to help her fellow classmates with picking up the colorful jars and blowing out the candles inside. Sybil looked up at her fiance and smiled, wrapping her arm around his waist and leaning her head against him. "Tonight was another reminder to how happy I am that we came to Ireland," Sybil sighed.

Tom chuckled and pulled her a little closer. "That makes two of us."


	28. Dress

_We're getting closer and closer to a very special event! This was posted on tumblr for Mother's Day, so here's some sweet Suzy/Sybil mother and daughter fluff :o)_

* * *

**_"_****_Dress"_**

_April_

It was her second pregnancy, but it was so different to how her first had been. Then, Sybil's family tried to hide her away from the rest of world, ashamed of what had befallen her (or them, really), not wanting to talk about it, or even acknowledge it if they could avoid the topic. And while Suzy had been greeted with love by the rest of the Crawleys, the joy of her daughter's birth was not met with any of the same excitement that seemed to have fallen upon her family now. Of course, they didn't know who the father was then…nor had Sybil been planning a wedding at the time.

When she finally mustered up the courage to announce to her family that she was pregnant (again), she was greeted with gasps and perhaps even a groan or two from her father and grandmother–yet that quickly passed, and they did seem pleased to know that at least this time, she was marrying the father of her child. And Tom had certainly proven himself "worthy" in their eyes, by his love and devotion to both Sybil and Suzy. So the engagement, and the pregnancy, were met with happy, open arms, and a week later, Sybil's sisters had descended upon Dublin, ready to take their sister dress shopping.

…Which was proving to be a far less enjoyable activity than she had anticipated.

The first problem was finding a boutique that carried _maternity _bridal gowns. Even though it was the 21st century, it was still Ireland, and for some boutiques, the idea of having bridal gowns designed for pregnant women, just wasn't done. The boutiques that did hold such dresses tended to be more "upscale", and Sybil blanked at the first price tag she encountered.

"Oh stop looking like that," Mary playfully chastised. "You know Papa is going to pick up the bill."

Sybil made a face at that. "A dress shouldn't cost the same amount as a month's budget to feed a small country," Sybil muttered. "And for a dress I only intend to wear once, these prices seem utterly unreasonable!"

"It's your _wedding _dress, Sybil," Edith admonished, her tone similar to Mary's. "It should be special!"

"Special yes, expensive, no."

"Well this is the reality of the situation, so you might as well accept it," Mary argued, her tone final. "Now…try this on."

Sybil sighed and took the gown Mary was holding out for her. The prices were one thing; the other thing was…she didn't really care for the gowns the boutique offered.

She was nearing five months, and she'd be nearly six by the time she and Tom got married, which meant she needed to find a gown she could "grow into". And while on the hanger, many of the gowns were gorgeous, when she actually slipped them on…she couldn't help but frown in disapproval.

She looked…frumpy. Yes, her belly was growing, yes her figure was changing and she was gaining weight as she had done with her last pregnancy, but she seemed to be so much more conscious of her looks this time around than she had been when she was carrying Suzy.

Speaking of her daughter, she was having a wonderful time, tagging along with her mother and aunties, trying on flower girl dresses, spinning before the boutique's floor-length mirror with a little tiara crowning her head. She was very excited about the wedding, and her role as flower girl.

"Auntie Mary! Auntie Edith!" she called to her aunts as she showed off the pink flower girl dress she had tried on. "Look at me!"

"Lovely, darling," Mary said with a smile. "Sybil–you should see, Suzy, she looks precious."

"And we should see you!" Edith added. "By the way, have you decided what colors you want your bridesmaids to have?"

"What flowers are you using for the wedding?" Mary asked. "Granny wants to know, so she can intercede before Mama," she whispered, to which Edith giggled.

"And where are you getting married? I need to know in case it's done at a Catholic Church, just so I can 'prepare Papa', you know how he is about anything outside the Church of England–Sybil, do you need any help?"

All the questions, plus the stress of trying to find the right dress was fraying at her nerves. Sybil took a deep breath and stepped out of the dressing room at last. She didn't bother to look in the mirror.

"Oh! Oh…" Mary and Edith murmured together, their practiced smiles of joy fading at the sight of their baby sister and the gown she was wearing.

"Well…um…" Mary coughed, looking to Edith for some help.

"It's…it's rather…" Edith was struggling.

"Ugly?" Sybil finished for her.

"No! No, not…not 'ugly'," Edith tried to amend. Sybil just rolled her eyes.

"It's rather…'retro'," Mary added. "Which means Grandmama will approve–you know how she's always going on about Woodstock."

Sybil looked at her reflection at last and let out a gasp as she took in the sight of herself. "Oh God…" she groaned, her hand rising to cover her mouth. She looked absolutely _hideous! _

"Mummy!" Suzy gasped, finally looking at her mother. "Mummy, you look beautiful!"

A wail escaped Sybil's lips then, and she turned and rushed back into the dressing room. Mary and Edith looked at each other in mild panic, while Suzy just looked confused.

"Darling…" Mary called out. "Darling, it's not as bad as you think–"

"Oh shut up, Mary!" Sybil sobbed, before giving in to her tears. She kept the dressing door locked, preventing any of her sisters from entering. "I'm a cow!" she wailed. "Or…or at the very least, I look like a fat marshmallow!"

"Sybil–" Edith tried to soothe, but Sybil was having none of it.

"Mummy?"

Mary and Edith looked down at Suzy, who was quietly knocking on the dressing room door and patiently waiting for her mother to open it. "Mummy, may I come in, please?"

The older Crawley sisters held their breath…and let out a sigh of relief, as the door opened at last, and Suzy slipped inside.

Once inside, Suzy found her mother crumbled on a nearby chair, her face turned away, but her shoulders shaking from crying.

"Mummy, why are you sad?" Suzy asked. "You look beautiful! Like the swan princess."

Sybil sniffled and turned to look at her daughter. "Oh darling, I…" she shook her head in disagreement. "That's very sweet of you to say," she sniffled, "but…" she rose from the chair and looked at herself in the dressing room mirror, her face crumbling again at the unflattering sight of herself in the gown. "I'll never find anything good–just look at me!"

Suzy did just that. "What's wrong with the dress, Mummy?"

"For one, I look horribly fat–"

"You're having a baby," Suzy quietly reminded her. And to make a further point, she walked up and placed her little hand on her mother's belly.

Sybil was rather moved by the gesture, and covered her daughter's hand with her own. "I know," she whispered. "But…oh, just…I want to look at least _a little _pretty in my wedding dress–Tom deserves that–"

"But you're not 'a little pretty', Mummy," Suzy interrupted. "You're _beautiful_…no matter what dress you wear. And I know Daddy agrees with me," she said rather confidently.

Despite her best efforts, Sybil did smile at that. "Oh you do, do you?"

Suzy grinned and nodded her head. "Daddy loves you and so do I and you look beautiful because you are *you*," she finished, folding her arms across her chest for effect. "Not because of a dress."

Sybil looked down at her daughter, then knelt down until she was eye-level with her. "You are far wiser than the wisest wise man…I wonder where you got that from?"

Suzy leaned close and wrapped her little arms around her mother's shoulders. "From _you_, of course."

Sybil laughed then and hugged her daughter, feeling so blessed for this wonderful, amazing person in her life. "Oh Suzy," she sniffled, crying again, only this time it was happy tears. "Darling, I know you have your heart set on being our flower girl, but may I offer you another position as well?"

Suzy's eyes widened. "What's that?"

Sybil stroked her daughter's cheek. "Will you also be my 'maid of honor'?"

Suzy's face lit up at the offer. "YES!" she cried, hugging her mother tightly then. "And Daddy's niece, Aoife, can be flower girl."

Sybil giggled and kissed Suzy's cheek, who kissed hers back, before taking her mother's hand in both of hers. "Come on, Mummy; let's find you a princess dress!"

Sybil smiled and nodded her head, confident that whatever gown she tried on next would indeed by "the one", thanks to Suzy's loving wisdom.


	29. Bicycle

_...And now we are all caught up! Here it is, the last of my Suzy AU drabbles from tumblr! Which means some NEW ones will be coming soon! As for this one, it was written for Father's Day, so please enjoy some Suzy and Tom fluff :oP AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE with this story, as well as my other pieces!_

* * *

**_"_****_Bicycle"_**

_May_

The wedding was only a week away. And with all the excitement of dress and suit fittings, family members from both Ireland and Yorkshire popping in and "helping" with the various plans, the little family of Tom, Sybil, Suzy, and Suzy's soon-to-be-sibling, were exhausted. But no one more so than Sybil, who was so thankful for a weekend where they weren't expected to go anywhere or do anything, she could just sleep in and "laze about" if she so wished.

In order for Sybil to get some proper rest, Tom and Suzy made plans to go to the park themselves, and Tom had a surprise for the child…

"Remember when we were having dinner at my sister's a few days ago?" he asked Suzy as she skipped along the park's path, her little hand holding onto one of his fingers.

Suzy nodded. "I got to play with my new cousins!" she happily recalled.

Tom chuckled and nodded his head. "Aye, and do you remember what Aoife was doing?"

Suzy paused in her skipping and she looked up at Tom with wide eyes. "…She was riding a bike," she practically whispered.

Tom nodded again, then crouched down until he was at Suzy's eye level. "That's right, and I remember how closely you watched her–"

"Here they are!"

Both Tom and Suzy turned their heads to see Kieran grinning at them as he approached…walking a purple-colored bicycle beside him.

A huge gasp escaped Suzy's mouth. She started jumping up and down with excitement, her little fist holding fast to Tom's and practically shaking him with her jumps. Tom couldn't help but laugh. "So you like it?"

"YES!" Suzy exclaimed, then quickly stopped and looked up at Tom. "Is it…mine?"

"It is," Kieran answered for her. "This old thing has been sitting in the back of my garage for years; I'm glad to get it out and let someone get some use out of it!"

Tom groaned and gave his brother a look. To be honest, he wanted to give Suzy a new bike, and feared she wouldn't care for the old "hand-me-down", but if that was something that bothered Suzy, she didn't show it. She let go of Tom's hand and rushed over to the purple bicycle, her mouth forming a perfect O as gazed upon her new treasure.

"Daddy!" she turned and looked back at Tom, his heart always swelling with love at hearing her call him that. "Daddy! Will you help me learn?"

Tom chuckled and moved to her side. "Of course I will! But…" he lifted a finger. "First things first…"

Kieran handed Tom a bag and inside, Tom withdrew a helmet and some knee pads. "Safety first, Suzy."

Suzy sighed and made a little face (she was eager to start learning how to ride the thing) but she obediently put the helmet on and slipped the knee pads into place. "There, now can we–?"

"Easy, easy," Tom chuckled, loving her eagerness, but needing to be firm so that she wouldn't get hurt. "Alright, helmet is adjusted…and knee pads are in place…ok, first thing you need to do is remove the kick stand," he demonstrated. "Then with one hand on the handles….and your other hand on the seat, hold it upright like this…" he demonstrated for her. "Then lift your leg over and settle on the seat, with one foot firmly on the ground at all times, ok?"

Suzy nodded and did just that, Tom watching her closely and nodding his head in approval. "Ok, good, good, now…you have both hands on the handle bars, ok? Hold tight to them; that's what steers your direction, because the handle bars are connected to the front wheel–"

"I know," Suzy giggled.

Behind them, Kieran was chuckling.

Tom sighed and ignored his brother. "Well, good, I'm glad; so with your hands on the handle bars, you put one foot on a pedal while your other foot remains on the ground. That foot will…'kick you off', so to speak, and get you moving–"

"Like this?" Suzy asked, and before Tom had finished, she was "kicking off" and going forward, wobbling a little here and there, the front wheel going every which way, and before Tom could dive in and stop her, she was toppling over and landed with a bit of a hard crash.

"OOooohh," Kieran winced.

"Suzy!" Tom scrambled to the child's side, who had landed on the ground and was groaning in pain. "Suzy!" Tom hissed, moving the bike away from her and carefully scooping the child up into his arms. He looked her over for injuries…there was a scrape on her hands, but no blood. There were no tears in her clothes, and thankfully the helmet had come in handy. Still, there were a few big, fat tears, rolling down the little girl's face (more so out of embarrassment than anything else).

"Are you hurt?" he gently asked her. Suzy sniffled but shook her head.

Tom sighed with relief, but then looked sternly at the girl. "You shouldn't have done that; you need to _listen_, otherwise you _will _get hurt."

"I know," Suzy sniffled.

"And if you get hurt…" he started to wipe the girl's tears away. "Then your mam is going to hurt me!"

Suzy looked up at him…and started giggling, which was exactly what Tom was hoping for. He smiled and laughed with her, and then leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Alright, do you want to try again?"

Suzy nibbled her lip and glanced over at the bike. Kieran had picked it up and was checking it over, but gave a nod that it was ok, and then Suzy turned back to Tom and nodded her head. "Yes."

Tom smiled, but again, gave her a stern look. "And you'll listen this time? Before you try anything?"

She nodded. "I promise, Daddy."

His heart melted and he gave her a hug, then with his brother's help, guided Suzy back onto the bicycle.

It took a good hour for Suzy to master balancing on the bike without toppling over, and another hour for her to go a yard without loosing her balance. The sun had practically set before finally, with Tom's encouragement and her uncle standing off the side, whistling in support, that Suzy started to pedal…and pedal…and pedal…and Tom's voice, which had been behind her each time, began to grow distant. And his hand on the back of the bicycle seat to help keep her steady, suddenly felt very light. And it was then that Suzy realized…she was doing this all by herself!

"That's it! You got it! YOU GOT IT!" Tom shouted, his eyes never leaving Suzy's as she pedaled further and further. He quickly started to follow, having to jog to keep up. But he was by her side and laughing along with her as she came to a stop, managing to climb off the bike without falling, and then turned and leaped into Tom's arms.

"I did it! I did it!"

He chuckled and hugged her all the tighter. "Aye, you did, little miss Suzy, you did."

"Time to call it a day, I think," Kieran announced, approaching them.

Suzy pouted at that, but Tom agreed. "It's getting dark, and we should go back to see how your mam is doing–"

"Can I ride the bicycle back!?"

"No," both Tom and Kieran said at the same time. "Not yet, sweetheart," Tom explained, a bit gentler. "I don't think you're quite ready to ride that bike across a busy street, even with me by your side."

Suzy sighed but didn't fight it. Kieran carried the bike, and Tom carried Suzy, the little girl grinning happily from atop his shoulders. When they returned to the flat, Sybil was sitting in the living room, curled up on the couch with a book, but smiled at the sight of her daughter and fiance.

"Mummy!" Suzy cried. "Mummy, Daddy taught me how to ride a bicycle! And Uncle Kieran gave me a bike!"

Sybil's eyes widened at all this, and looked at Tom and then Kieran who entered the flat, still holding the bicycle. "Oh my…" she murmured, before looking back at her daughter and smiling. "Well, that sounds like quite a story! And I'm very eager to hear all of it."

Suzy beamed and then looked over at Tom, who smiled back. Sybil looked at the pair of them and felt her own heart do a little flip flop. After what happened with Jonathon, Sybil didn't think it was possible to find a man worthy to be Suzy's father. How happy she was that Tom Branson had proven her wrong.


	30. Wedding

_NEW CHAPTER! And guess what's happening? ;oP This is a very much belated birthday present to **crystabelshalott**, but I hope you and others enjoy as we FINALLY celebrate Tom and Sybil's wedding day along with Suzy (and her unborn sibling) MAJOR FLUFF WARNING!  
_

* * *

**_"Wedding"_**

_One week later_

Suzy gazed up at the beautiful princess who stood before her. But it wasn't a princess like from storybooks or Disney movies. The princess was _her mother!_

Sybil was looking at her reflection for what felt like the millionth time, checking her make-up, her hair, her gown (especially her gown), turning and looking at it from every angle, feeling so self-conscious because of the rather obvious bulge of her pregnant belly.

"Wow…"

Sybil heard the little intake of breath and looked over her shoulder at her daughter who was gazing up at her with big eyes and utter delight on her face. Suddenly, that feeling of self-consciousness began to melt.

Sybil smiled and ran her hands down the sides of her gown. "Well, Suzy?" she asked the child, doing a little turn. "Will I do?"

Suzy couldn't seem to formulate words, so she just began to nod her head vigorously, and then manage to burst, "you look BEAUTIFUL, Mummy!"

Sybil blushed bashfully, but she couldn't help but smile at her daughter's enthusiasm. "Really?"

Suzy kept nodding her head, and then rushed forward to wrap her arms around her mother. "Yes!" she answered without hesitation. "Even more beautiful than Elsa!"

Sybil laughed and knelt down to wrap her arms around her daughter. "Well, that is a great compliment," she whispered against the child's hair, before kissing Suzy's head. Her heart felt so heavy then, heavy with emotion and love. Her hold tightened and she lifted her eyes to the ceiling, trying her hardest not to cry and ruin her make-up. She never thought she could ever feel so happy…

"Mummy," Suzy's voice was muffled against Sybil. "Mummy, don't cry!" Suzy scolded, looking up and seeing the tears shimmering in her mother's eyes. "Auntie Mary worked very hard."

Indeed, she had. Sybil laughed and kissed Suzy's cheek, before releasing her hold (somewhat reluctantly) and straightening herself up. "Yes, we mustn't upset your Auntie Mary," Sybil giggled.

As if on cue, the door to the room where Sybil was preparing, opened and the heads of both her sisters peeked around the corner. "Oh, Sybil!" Edith gasped, her hand going to mouth.

"Don't you start!" Sybil laughed while sniffling. "I'm having a hard enough time as it is, containing my emotions!"

"You might be living amongst the Irish, my dear, but you're still and Englishwoman at heart, so draw on your Crawley ancestors to help keep those emotions in check," Mary advised, then looked down at Suzy and gave the girl a little wink. Suzy giggled and winked back.

"Are you ready?" Edith asked, stepping into the room, holding Sybil's bouquet.

Sybil took a deep breath and gave a shaky nod. "I am…I am," she repeated, briefly closing her eyes to get control once more.

"Papa is waiting at the sanctuary doors and Mama is already seated. Just a few more minutes and then it's time!"

Sybil nodded and glanced at her reflection once more, her hand coming to rest on the bump of her unborn child, affectionately rubbing it and smiling back at herself. Yes, it wasn't "typical", a pregnant bride, but…well, she was never "typical", whatever that meant. Nor was Tom. In many ways, this was rather perfect, because it was them.

"Suzy, are you ready to help carry Mummy's train?" Mary asked, turning to the child who had the important job of "maid of honor", but the little girl wasn't there. In fact, she wasn't in the room at all!

"Where did she—!?"

"I'll go find her!" Edith volunteered. "She probably went to catch a glimpse of the crowd!"

Sybil nodded her head, willing her heart to calm down. "Everything is going to be fine, darling," Mary assured as Edith left the room.

"I know," Sybil whispered, taking another calming breath. "It's just…after everything, after all those years of raising Suzy on my own and worrying that Jonathon would do something, not to mention thinking I would never find…find someone like Tom…"

Mary was ready with a tissue, and Sybil murmured her thanks as she quickly brought it to her eyes. "Sorry," she mumbled. "I've never been such an emotional wreck! Are all brides like this?"

Mary softly chuckled. "Well, I suppose we'll find out when Matthew and I marry next spring. You can lord it over my head then."

Sybil giggled and blew her nose. "I'll hold you to that."

* * *

"You have the rings?"

Kieran groaned and nodded.

"Can you check?"

"I checked five minutes ago—"

"Can you check again!?"

Kieran rolled his eyes and pulled open his jacket, checking the inside pocket. "Yep, still there."

Tom groaned and ran a shaking hand through his hair.

"Could you please sit down? You're making _me_ nervous with all your pacing," Kieran muttered.

Tom tried to do just that, but as soon as he sat down, his feet jolted back up. "I can't, I can't sit still, I'm too…" Nervous? No, he didn't feel nervous, he felt…anxious? Yes, yes, he was very anxious, he couldn't deny. This was a moment to savor, but a part of Tom wanted it to be over so he could then bask in the wonderful knowledge that he and Sybil were married at last!

"I don't know why you're so nervous," Kieran grunted. "You know she loves you; the two of you are having a kid together!"

"I don't know how to explain it," Tom groaned, rubbing his hands together, making a face at how sweaty his palms felt. "I just…I can't believe, after all the yearning and hoping and waiting that…that today's the day!" Today Sybil would become his wife.

Despite his earlier mutterings, Kieran did smile at his little brother with affection. "Ah, just admit it; you're eager to get to the wedding night," he said with a wink.

Tom gave his brother a look, but he did feel some of the tension lift at the laugh Kieran gave, and soon he was joining him.

The door to the room they were in creaked open, and both Tom and Kieran straightened and turned their attention to it, Tom holding his breath. _This is it!_

"Daddy?"

Both he and Kieran let out a shaky breath, and Tom quickly crossed the room and knelt before Suzy. "What is it, me darlin'?" he asked, looking at her pretty little face, that anxious feeling quickly returning. "Is everything alright with your mam?"

If Suzy had come to deliver bad news, she certainly didn't look the part. She was beaming, and her eyes widened as she took in the sight of the Irishman she lovingly thought of as her father. "Daddy, you look so handsome!"

Tom blushed but smiled and murmured his thanks to the child. "Did you sneak away from your mam just to say that?" he teased.

Suzy giggled and then with a conspiratory look, leaned forward and whispered, "wait till you see her!"

Tom swallowed the lump in his throat. He could only imagine. _God, please don't turn me into a blubbering mess when I see her, _he silently begged, though he knew it was beyond all hope. _At least let me be able to say the bloody words!_

"Daddy," Suzy was tugging on his arm to get his attention. "Daddy, you must promise not to make Mummy cry."

Tom's eyes widened and concern suddenly flooded him, though he quickly realized what the child meant. "I'll do my best," he promised. "Though I don't know if I can promise not to cry myself."

Suzy lifted her little hand then to touch his already damp cheek, and Tom sucked in a deep breath, before capturing her little fingers and giving them a kiss. "You look beautiful, me darlin'," he told her, smiling and meaning it with all his heart. Suzy grinned and wrapped her little arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you for marrying Mummy and being my daddy," she whispered against his neck.

Tom's breath hitched and he returned the hug with a fierce one of his own. "Thank you for letting me," he managed to whisper back.

Kieran thankfully came to the rescue then, before more tears were shed, bending down to rub a hand against little Suzy's back. "Better get you back to your mam before they start to form a search party," he chuckled.

Just then Edith's voice was heard, and both Tom and Kieran rose back up to their full height, Keiran's hands on Suzy's shoulders. "Is this what you're looking for?" he asked as Edith poked her head inside.

"Oh, Suzy, there you are!" Edith gave a sigh of relief. She looked up then and caught sight of Tom. "Oh! Tom, you look—"

"I already told him," Suzy informed her, earning a laugh from both of the men.

Edith laughed as well, then took hold of Suzy's hand. "Come on, it's time and your mother needs you!"

"It's time!?" Tom asked, his face paling suddenly.

"Easy," Kieran offered, putting a soothing hand on his brother's shoulder.

"You'll do fine, Daddy!" Suzy reassured as Edith began to lead her away. "Just say 'I do!'"

Kieran laughed and clapped Tom on the shoulder. "She's right; it's really simple when you think about it."

Tom took a deep breath and nodded his head, offering an anxious but also excited smile. "Aye…I can do that."

* * *

"Oh my God," Robert gasped as he caught a glimpse of his youngest daughter. "Sybil…you…you look—"

"Don't you start, either, Papa!" Sybil warned, causing both of her sisters to laugh.

"This is where we leave you," Mary murmured, leaning forward then and kissing Sybil's cheek, before turning and looking down at her niece. "And are you ready?"

Suzy nodded her head, her little hands carefully holding her mother's train, her brow folded in deep concentration.

"Good luck!" Edith whispered, kissing Sybil's other cheek and then repeating the words to Suzy, with a little "thumbs up" gesture. Both Crawley sisters then slipped inside the sanctuary, leaving Sybil, Robert, and Suzy waiting for the music to change and announce the bride's arrival.

"Oh my dear girl," Robert murmured, gazing at Sybil with such deep love and affection. "I'm so happy for you…"

Sybil swallowed and shook her head in an effort to keep from crying. "Papa, please—"

"I mean it," Robert squeezed her hand. "I know I wasn't at my best when you needed me to be all those years ago, and…and I know I was wrong, and…I don't expect you to forgive me, but I just want you to know that I'm very proud of you and all that you've accomplished, and I'm very happy you met a wonderful man like Tom—"

"Thank you, Papa," Sybil interrupted, knowing she was about to burst into tears if she didn't stop him. She returned the squeeze and kissed his cheek, to which he smiled.

The music began then, and the doors to the sanctuary opened. Robert and Sybil turned their attentions to the large gathering of people, mainly made up of extended Branson family members and Sybil's coworkers. Sybil's eyes peered down the aisle and her breath caught at the sight of Tom's broad shoulders, his back to her for the moment…but then, as she and her father began to take their first steps down the aisle, he turned…and it was like a thunderclap resonated throughout the room when their eyes met.

And she couldn't stop smiling.

Nor could he.

As for Suzy, she gave a bit of an indignant huff, because she couldn't see anything! But she didn't let that bother her, at least not too much; she took great pride in her task as her mother's maid of honor. And when they finally reached the front of the church, Suzy carefully set her mother's train down, and then moved around to the front, holding her hands out for her mother's bouquet and finally managing to get a glimpse of her parents.

They gazes were so intensely fixed upon each other that Suzy doubted anything could distract them right now. And in the back of her mind, she stored the memory away, one that she would bring back years later when she was older: _"I hope I find someone who looks at me the way Daddy looks at Mummy."_

* * *

Despite Suzy's warnings delivered to both of her parents, Tom and Sybil did cry, though there was nothing sad about their tears. They smiled throughout, and managed to say the words that needed to be said, especially the most important ones: _"I do."_

Suzy began clapping before anyone else when the priest pronounced them as "husband and wife" and Tom proceeded to kiss her mother, even going so far as to earn a gasp and a laugh (as well as perhaps a few disapproving frowns) when he _dipped_ her in front of everyone there!

Tom was supposed to lead Sybil back up the aisle then, but instead he turned to Suzy, surprising the child when he scooped her up into his arms and hugged her tight, Sybil quickly moving in and hugging the both of them. "Hold on to me, love," Tom told Suzy, as he kept one arm around her, and then wrapped his other arm around Sybil, before proceeding to lead them up the aisle.

"But Daddy! I'm supposed to carry Mummy's train!" Suzy hissed with a bit of indigence. Tom couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"She takes her job very seriously," Sybil giggled.

"Aye, I can see that," Tom chuckled before kissing Suzy's cheek. "Just as I expect she would."

Despite Suzy's initial protests, she settled in her father's arms and allowed him to carry her as he walked the three of them back up the aisle to where they were greeted by applauding family and friends as they exited the church.

"Mr. Branson! Mrs. Branson!" a photographer called out, and a delighted shiver ran down Sybil's spine at the sound of her new name. They turned, the three of them, and smiled as the photographer snapped their picture.

It was official; they were married at last. They were, officially, a family.


	31. Away

_HEY! Yes, I have updated again, but it was necessary ;oP If you haven't read the previous chapter (which I posted yesterday) then *please* go and read it first! This particular chapter is dedicated to **mimijag**, who also recently celebrated a birthday! Mimi was recently in the place where the Bransons go to honeymoon, which provided the inspiration for this chapter! For those of you who are mothers, I'm curious to know if you find this situation a bit funny ;o) ANYWAY, hope you all enjoy! AND THANK YOU FOR READING!_

* * *

"_**Away"**_

_Three days later_

The scent of lavender perfumed the air, and the way the sun's setting rays managed to bring out the flowers purple color even more, was truly breathtaking.

Tom gazed at the abundant fields of the beautiful blossoms from the tiny stone balcony of their hotel room. A warm breeze ruffled through his hair as he lifted his wine glass to his lips and took another sip of the complimentary Chardonnay they had been given upon arriving.

_So this is what it's like to be posh?_ At first he was horrified when he opened the envelope Robert and Cora had given him several days before the wedding. It contained two, round-trip first class tickets to the south of France, and all expenses-paid week-long stay in Provence. It was too much, they couldn't—_he_ couldn't accept this—

"_You can, and you will," Robert firmly told him. Tom half-expected an argument, but was surprised to see tenderness in man's eyes, as well as what looked like…regret. "Please, Tom," he sighed. "I…I haven't done a great deal for Sybil since…" he paused to swallow, and looked down at the ground. He took a deep breath before lifting his eyes, and Tom saw what could only be called "need" written across his face. "It would mean a great to me—to us," he indicated to Cora. "That you accept this gift; that's what it is, simply, a gift."_

"_Both of you deserve a holiday!" Cora added then. "And it's your honeymoon, after all!"_

Tom was still reluctant to accept, but he did so in the end, more so to put Robert at ease, the man looking as if he might break-down and beg, if needs be. Now that they were here in Provence, Tom couldn't deny, it was nice (to put it simply) and he was glad he had "given in" (though the working-class socialist in him still felt a twinge of guilt. He vowed then to make sure they left a very handsome tip for the housekeeping staff).

He put his own wine glass down and then picked up the other one atop the little table, which had been preset for their arrival with fruit and cheese. "Syb?" he called back as he poured a small amount of wine into her glass (she could have a few sips). He called again when she didn't answer. "Love?"

She had gone into the loo after they were brought up to their room. While the flight from Dublin to France had been smooth (Tom had never flown first-class before and couldn't believe all the little luxuries given to passengers on the other side of that felt curtain that divided the posh from the every-man), the bus ride into Provence had been an entirely different matter.

Sybil hadn't suffered from any sort of nausea since March, but the winding turns the bus had made were a bit much on her, and she spent a great deal of the ride clutching a little paper bag to her face.

When he turned to look over his shoulder, he was glad to see that she was out of the loo, and the green tint to her cheeks seemed to have disappeared. But he noticed the frown on her face, and the way her brow was furrowed as she gazed down at what looked to be her mobile in her hands. "That's impossible," she muttered, more to herself than to him.

"Love?" he put their glasses down and moved into the room. "Everything alright?"

"No," she groaned, before grabbing her suitcase and practically ripping the zipper off with the force which she used to open it. "I had charged my phone just the other day, but it's now telling me it needs to be charged again!" She rummaged through the suitcase and it was clear to see she was becoming more and more agitated. "Bloody hell, where is it!?"

"What are you looking for?"

"My charger," Sybil muttered. "I _know_ I packed it, it has to be in here!" She gave a frustrated sigh, before finally lifting her eyes to his. "Please tell me your mobile is fine?"

Tom's eyebrows rose, but he reached into his back pocket and pulled his mobile out and brushed his thumb across the screen, watching it come to life and show that it indeed had plenty of battery—

Sybil snatched it directly from his hands before he could even say anything. "Oh, thank God…" she groaned, seeing what he had just seen.

Tom bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. "Love…if this has to do with Suzy—"

"I promised her I would call her every day!"

He remembered her making that promise; they were at the airport, getting ready to leave for France, and Sybil was clutching Suzy to her, tears running down her cheeks as she promised the little girl multiple times that she would call. Suzy returned her mother's hug, but didn't look nearly as upset as Sybil did at their parting. While he and Sybil were on their honeymoon, she would be traveling back to Downton to have a holiday of her own with her aunts and grandparents. Suzy did say she would miss them, and Tom believed her, but at the same time…he had a feeling she wasn't waiting around with baited breath for their phone call.

Tom eased back and folded his hands together, proceeding to sit on the edge of the bed as Sybil dialed the numbers to the Downton house phone and then began to pace as she waited for someone to pick up.

She frowned as it kept ringing. "Where are they?" she muttered. "What time is it?"

It was a rhetorical question, but Tom answered it for her anyway. "Half-past six—"

"Then why isn't anyone answering?" she groaned, before hanging up and trying one of her sisters mobiles. She started with Mary, and when that didn't work, Edith, and when _that_ didn't work, her parents. She finally had some success there.

"Mama!?" Sybil nearly squeaked at the sound of her mother's voice. "Oh, thank God! Where is everyone!? I've been calling and calling—"

"_Sybil?"_ Tom heard Cora's voice and could tell that wherever she was, it was loud, due to all the noise in the background_. "Darling—hang on, I can't hear—darling, what is it? Is something wrong?"_

"No! No, I just…where are you?"

"_We're in the village!"_ Cora had to practically shout. _"Do you remember that annual fair and carnival? We thought Suzy would like to see it—oh!" _Cora started laughing then. "_She's convinced your father to try his hand at some kind of game—a ring toss, from what I can see! You know how competitive he can get,"_ she laughed, clearly missing the "distress" that had filled Sybil's voice from earlier.

Sybil bit her bottom lip. "Suzy's there?"

"_She is!"_ Cora confirmed_. "And she's beating your father,"_ she chuckled. _"Would you like to—?"_

"YES!" Sybil answered, blushing afterwards from her tone, and again Tom bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. However, his amusement soon melted away into tenderness as he watched Sybil's eyes fill with tears at the sound of her daughter's voice filling her ear.

"_Mummy?"_

"Hey!" Sybil answered, her voice watery. "I miss you, darling!"

"_Miss you too!"_ Suzy answered, sounding sincere, though not as emotional as Sybil. _"Did Grandma tell you that we're at the fair?"_

Sybil swallowed her tears and forced a smile. "She did! She did, so…so you're having a good time then?"

"_Yep!"_ Suzy giggled. _"And I beat Donk too!"_

Tom's brow furrowed, but Sybil asked the question for him. "Donk?"

Suzy giggled. _"Grandpa,"_ she explained. _"We played 'pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey' earlier, and I started calling him 'Donk'."_

Tom had to bring his fist to his mouth and bite down on his knuckle to keep from bursting into laughter at this revelation.

_"I don't think he minds…too much,"_ Suzy added after a moment.

Sybil was smiling. "Well…just remember what we talked about, about being mindful and respectful—"

"_I know,"_ Suzy sighed, clearly sounding ready to move on and do something else_. "And you and Daddy are in France?"_

"We are!" Sybil confirmed and then glanced over at Tom. "Would you like to say something to—"

"Love you, Suzy!" Tom called out, waving at the phone.

"_Hi, Daddy! Love you too!"_ Suzy called back, but as Tom suspected, that was enough for right now. _"Mummy, is there anything else?" _Suzy then asked, which only confirmed Tom's suspicions that the child wanted to move forward.

Sybil bit her lip and forced a smile. "No, I…I just missed you and wanted to hear your voice, and…and tell you how much I love you—"

"_I love you too!"_ Suzy cheerfully answered. _"Have a good time on your honeymoon!"_

The call suddenly came to an end; Suzy must have hung up. Sybil looked down at the screen, chewed her bottom lip, and then finally raised her eyes to his. "I'm being silly, aren't I?"

Tom did smile and opened his arms to her, and Sybil wasted no time burrowing against him and wrapping her own around him. "Ah, I wouldn't say 'silly', love; if anything, I think you're just being a mother, missing her child."

Sybil nodded her head against his chest and Tom kissed the top of her head. He held her and let her cry against him for a moment, before Sybil lifted her head once again and turned it towards the balcony where he had been standing earlier. "Oh…" she murmured, gazing out at the view before them. "Oh I am being silly," she groaned. "We're on our honeymoon and…and clearly my daughter is having a grand time, not at all worrying or missing—"

"I wouldn't say that," Tom lifted his hand to gently brush her tears away. "She misses you—us," he corrected. "But I do think she's having a good time, too. At least from the sound of things," he chuckled.

Sybil sighed and gave a nod of her head. "She is, you're right, and it's rather obvious," she started giggling then. "Donk…"

Tom laughed and hugged her, glad to see that Sybil's earlier agitation was all but gone.

"I'm sorry," she murmured after their laughter had died down. "This is our honeymoon, and I'm—"

"Hey…" his hand cupped her cheek. "You don't need to apologize, love," and he meant that. He kissed her forehead, then her eyes, and Sybil seemed to melt further against him.

They held each other a bit longer, and then Sybil released him and wandered towards the balcony, gasping at the little gifts of wine, fruit, and cheese which had been given to them, and despite her earlier nausea, sat down and began to help herself to the offerings. Tom chuckled and soon joined her, finding a baguette in a covered basket, and breaking off some bread for the both of them to share. He lifted his wine glass and Sybil lifted her own, and they both toasted to their honeymoon, before sitting back and admiring the beauty of the French countryside around them.

Tom scooted his chair closer to hers, and Sybil leaned her head against his shoulder. Their hands joined together and rested atop her belly. Tom recalled how on their wedding night, after they had made love, his hand found its way to her belly, and he felt the baby kick. He started to massage her belly, both for her own comfort as well as hoping to feel the baby once again. Sybil sighed, both in pleasure and contentment, and squeezed his hand, the setting sun reflecting off their wedding rings.

"I love you," she murmured.

"I love you too," he answered, and turned his head to kiss her temple.

"We need to find a nice gift shop of some kind, and get something for Suzy."

Tom couldn't help but laugh. "Aye, love, we will, before this holiday is over, we will."

Sybil smiled sheepishly. "I suppose we could settle on a postcard…"

He chuckled. "I think she'd like that."

Sybil grinned and then glanced up at him through her lashes. "Mmmm…and do you know what _I_ would like, Mr. Branson?"

Anticipation ran through his veins. "Aye, _Mrs._ Branson, I think I do…"

Sybil smiled at his deliberate use of those two little words, and eagerly kissed him, squealing as, despite her added weight due to the baby, he easily managed to scoop her up and carry her back into their room.


	32. Official

_This is a belated birthday present to **smilingpepperonisgirl**! So we've had a wedding, a honeymoon, and a baby is on the way! But before that event takes place, there's something else to finalize..._

* * *

_**"Official"**_

_Several months later_

"…Sign here…and here…"

Tom swallowed the ever-growing lump in his throat and nodded his head at the lawyer who sat across from him, his hand trembling as he wrote his signature on the forms in front of him. He didn't know why he was so nervous; perhaps it was just because he was so close to nearly having everything he ever wanted that he expected something to go wrong at the last minute?

_Don't think like that, it's going to be fine; it's all going to be fine—_

"You missed one," the lawyer broke through his thoughts.

"W-what?" Tom stammered.

The lawyer tapped his pen on the form in front of Tom, at a blank line Tom had completely missed. Shit, how could he have missed that? Were there any other lines he had missed? _Get a hold of yourself!_

"Alright, let's see…" the lawyer murmured, more to himself than to Tom. He took the forms from him and leafed through them one more time, double-checking, to which Tom was grateful. Although he inwardly cursed himself, because the last thing he wanted was to appear incompetent before this man.

The lawyer studied the forms, and then wordlessly removed a file folder from his briefcase and placed them inside. He stood then from his chair, and buttoned his suit jacket, and Tom stared up at the man, not sure if he should also stand, or remain seated, or—

"Alright, that appears to be it."

Tom sat frozen. "It?" he repeated.

The lawyer smiled and nodded his head. "Congratulations, Mr. Branson…" he held his hand out to Tom, and Tom reached out and took it, though he was still in a bit of a daze. Helping him along, the lawyer confirmed what Tom was hoping. "You are now, the official legal paternal guardian to Miss Susan Crawley."

"SUZY!" a little voice piped up from the back of the office.

Tom turned and looked over his shoulder at the little girl who was grinning broadly back at him, holding tightly to her mother's hand who was sitting beside her, also beaming, while gently running soothing circles over her large, nine-month pregnant belly.

The lawyer chuckled. "Forgive me, Miss Suzy Crawley," he corrected.

"And it's 'Branson' now, isn't it?" she questioned, looking back and forth between Tom, her mother, and then the lawyer.

"Almost…" the lawyer promised with a wink. "If your mother would just sign…?"

Sybil moved to get up, but the lawyer was faster, moving around his desk and bringing one of the forms to her, along with a pen. He pointed at the line to sign, and she did so, unable to hide the big smile that was spreading wide across her face.

"Alright, that does it!" the lawyer announced, putting the form in the folder with the others. He looked at the family and smiled quite proudly, before kneeling down until he was at Suzy's level. "You are now, officially, 'Suzy Branson'."

Suzy gasped, and then with an elated squeal, launched herself at Tom, throwing her little arms around his body and hugging him so tightly, Tom thought he might fall over.

He was in a bit of a dazed shock, but his sanity quickly returned, and without a moment's hesitation, bent down and scooped Suzy up and hugged her tightly to him, his face burrowing against her little shoulder while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're my daddy now!" Suzy told him. "My _real_ daddy!"

Tom couldn't stop the tears even if he wanted to. They were coursing down his face like a waterfall, and his laugh sounded like a choked sob, but he nodded his head and murmured over and over, "Aye, I am…I am, me darlin'."

The lawyer smiled, then turned to help Sybil to her feet, tears flowing down her own cheeks as she gazed at her husband and daughter, embracing and hugging each other so tightly. She wobbled over to them, and Tom and Suzy welcomed her, Tom wrapping his right arm around her shoulders, his lips meeting hers in a deep kiss, before kissing her brow and then kissing Suzy's cheeks and forehead and any part of her face he could get, which had her erupting into giggles.

The business was done. Tom had adopted Suzy and was now her legal father, and Suzy, like Sybil, was now a Branson as well.

"I um…" the lawyer cleared his throat. "I think there are some eager relatives waiting outside?"

As if on cue, the office door burst open, and in poured a whole slew of Bransons, from Tom's mother, to all of his brothers and sisters and their families. They were cheering and some of them were holding presents. One of Suzy's new cousins was holding a balloon that said _"Congratulations",_ and Kieran already had the booze pouring, passing a glass to Tom and the lawyer, while his mother passed some grape juice to Sybil and Suzy (and the other children present). "CHEERS!" the Bransons declared, and everyone laughed, before taking a drink.

"Little did you know, Suzy my dear," Margaret Branson grinned at her new legal granddaughter. "But not only did your daddy adopt you, but you also adopted all of us too!"

"That's right!" Kieran laughed. "We're your legal relatives too!"

Suzy just beamed, before wriggling down from her parents arms, eager to greet the rest of her family. Tom wrapped both arms around Sybil and kissed her forehead again. "I can't believe it," he breathed. "It's happened."

"Of course it's happened!" Sybil giggled, her hands rising to brush away her husband's tears. "Did you really doubt it?"

"It's just…" he took a deep breath to get a hold of his emotions. "I never thought I could be this happy…ever since I met you, I…" he couldn't finish his sentence.

Sybil just smiled tenderly at him and caressed his cheek. "I love you," she whispered.

He smiled through his tears and nodded. "I love you, too," he managed to say. His eyes then drifted down to her protruding belly, and his hands instinctively went to caress it. Soon, everything he could have ever wanted—

"Oh!"

Everyone jumped at the sudden sound Sybil made.

Tom's face paled. "Love?"

Sybil closed her eyes and clutched his arm for a moment, before letting out a long breath. She opened her eyes, and looked directly at Margaret Branson, who already knew the answer without having to ask the question.

"Kieran, get your car…" she told her older son. She turned to Tom and smiled knowingly at him. "Looks like you're going to be a daddy _twice_ today."


	33. And Baby Makes Four

_This is my new year's gift to fans of this story! Because it wouldn't be a new year without a baby! ;oP HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! I hope we continue to fan over this couple for a long, long time._

* * *

**_"And Baby Makes Four"_**

_Several hours later..._

"Why I can't I be with mummy and daddy in the delivery room?" Suzy pouted. "I'm the baby's big sister! I should be there too!"

Margaret Branson a soothing hand through her granddaughter's hair. "I know, my dear, I know. But there's only so much space inside that room, and the doctors and nurses need as much of it as possible, so they can only let one other person in there with your mummy."

Margaret's answer did little to satisfy Suzy. "It's not fair," she grumbled. "Hospitals should have bigger delivery rooms, so brothers and sisters and grandparents can be there too."

Margaret chuckled softly at this, and drew the little girl closer to herself. "How long do you think we have to wait?" Suzy asked, a yawn escaping her mouth.

"Well, that depends…" Margaret sighed, glancing over her shoulder at a clock on the wall. They had been at the hospital for two hours now. "Some babies don't take very long—like your Da, he was a quick birth. Only six hours."

Suzy's eyes went wide_. "SIX HOURS!?"_ she sputtered.

Poor child. Upon arriving at the hospital, Suzy was bubbling with excitement and couldn't wait to meet her new brother or sister. However, that excitement started to dim when she realized that she couldn't follow her father into the delivery room and would have to wait in the large waiting area along with her grandmother and aunts and uncles. It didn't help that she was the only child there, as all her new, little cousins, were taken home. She was both anxious and bored.

"I don't think I can wait that long," she groaned in a very dramatic fashion.

"Well, try to get some sleep—that will help," Margaret offered.

Suzy didn't look convinced. "I'm not…tired…" she yawned.

"Alright, well, why don't you lean back then, and I'll tell you a story about your Da, how would you like that?"

Suzy seemed to brighten at this, and did as her grandmother told her, settling against her and smiling up at the older woman as she listened to her warm, comforting Irish brogue fill her little ears.

"When your Da was only thirteen years old, he tried to drive a car all by himself!" Margaret began, and Suzy giggled as she listened to the story, one she had heard before from her Uncle Kieran, but one that she enjoyed listening to again. However, Margaret's "trick" seemed to work, as but ten minutes later, Suzy's breathing became slow and even, and sure enough, the child had fallen asleep.

Margaret dropped a gentle kiss on her granddaughter's head, and then being careful as not to wake her, removed her knitting from her handbag and continued working on the baby blanket she had started several months ago. It was near completion, and what a perfect night to finish it. However, her eyes grew heavy too, and soon, she too had also dozed off, her head resting atop her adopted granddaughter's…

"Mam…"

Margaret eyes fluttered open at the gentle pressure of a warm hand on her shoulder. She sleepily blinked, then looked up into the tear-filled blue eyes of her son. For a moment, her heart froze at the sight…but then she quickly relaxed, as she soon realized the tears in his eyes were not ones of sadness, but ones of a pure joy. The same tears her dear husband, God rest his soul, had once shed…

"Sybil? The baby?"

"They're both doing fine," Tom whispered, a loving smile spreading across his handsome face. "It's a boy, Mam."

"A boy?" she repeated, her own eyes filling with happy tears. "Oh, Tommy…congratulations!"

Suzy began to stir then, and Tom grinned at his mother, before kneeling down in front of her. "Hey…" he whispered, gently waking her.

Suzy yawned and rubbed her sleepy eyes with her little fists, but gasped when she saw that Tom was there. "Daddy! Has the baby been born?"

"Aye, he has," he confirmed, smiling anew.

"He?" Suzy gasped. "The baby is a boy?"

"He is—and a strong lad, too, with a healthy set of lungs," he chuckled. "You have a baby brother, Suzy."

"YAY!" Suzy shouted, before throwing her hands over her mouth and looking around the waiting area apologetically. Her shout, however, and rousted the rest of the remaining Bransons, all of whom had also drifted off to sleep, and were gathering quickly around Tom to hear the good news.

"Daddy," Suzy impatiently tugged on her father's hand. "Daddy, I want to see Mummy and the baby!"

"I know, I know," Tom knelt down once again and kissed Suzy's brow. "I know you do, and you will…we just need to give the doctors and nurses a chance to clean them up, but as soon as we can, we'll go back there and see them."

Suzy seemed satisfied by this, and threw her little arms around her father's neck and hugged him tight. Margaret smiled at the sight, then glanced once again at the clock on the wall. Just short of six hours—seemed that Tom and Sybil's son was just as eager to be born as his father had been, thirty-some years ago.

A half-hour later, a nurse emerged and gave the "ok" for the family to see the latest addition to the Branson clan. Suzy and Margaret were given the honor of being the baby's first visitors, and with Tom escorting them, followed him into the delivery room.

"Now remember, your Mam is probably very tired and your brother is most likely sleeping, so try not to be too loud," Margaret whispered into Suzy's ear. The child nodded, though her eyes were immediately fixed upon her mother.

"Mummy!" Suzy gasped, rushing past Tom to her mother's side. Sybil was reclining, her bed on an upward angle, and while the sweat on her face had been dabbed away, and her hair combed back, she still looked exhausted. But radiant as well. And in her arms, she was holding her youngest.

Suzy's footsteps slowed as she stared at the baby. Sybil smiled and with a tentative hand, reached out for Suzy. "Come meet your brother," she whispered.

Tom scooped Suzy up and brought her over to the edge of the bed. "Oh Mummy…" Suzy whispered. "He's beautiful…"

Sybil smiled and blinked back the tears in her eyes, before looking up at her husband who was grinning back.

"And fat!" Suzy added.

Sybil did laugh at this, which woke her son, whose tiny face began to scrunch up with the threat of crying. But Margaret was faster, and swept in, taking the baby with Sybil's permission and rocking him in a way that quickly had him lulled back to sleep.

"You're a miracle woman," Sybil murmured in awe at her mother-in-law.

"I'm just experienced," Margaret chuckled and gave her daughter-in-law a wink. "Seven children and…lord knows how many grandchildren, I've lost count."

Everyone laughed softly at that.

Suzy turned back to her mother and snuggled beside Sybil, wrapping her little arm around her middle. There was still evidence of a bump there, though it was a bit smaller than how it had been earlier, Suzy noted. "What are you going to call him?" she asked.

Sybil glanced up at Tom, who turned to his mother. "Mam…we were thinking…of perhaps calling him Aidan."

Margaret's rocking halted momentarily. "After your father?"

"Is that alright?" Sybil asked.

Margret blinked back the fresh tears in her eyes, but nodded her head. "Aye…yes, yes, of course it's alright," she laughed, before moving to her son and kissing his cheek, then bending over the bed and kissing Sybil's. "And I know he's looking down on us today, and blessing our family."

Tom smiled and squeezed Sybil's hand, his eyes floating from his wife, to his daughter, to his son. "Aye, I like to think that too," he murmured.

Eventually the rest of the Bransons came in to see mother and baby and offer their congratulations. Suzy remained snuggled beside her mother, smiling as she watched the entire scene unfold. When things seemed to have calmed down a bit, she turned to her mother and whispered, "Can I hold the baby?"

Sybil glanced at Tom who pulled up a chair so that he was sitting on Suzy's other side. "Let's all hold him," he suggested.

Suzy was satisfied with this, and Margaret handed the baby back to Sybil, who carefully brought him over to Suzy. "Mind his head…" Sybil whispered, and Suzy silently nodded, her eyes intensely focused on her little brother. Tom helped Suzy with bearing the weight of the baby, and Sybil kept her hand near the boy's head, and together…the three of them held little Aidan Branson.

"Hi, Aidan…" Suzy whispered, trying the name out for the first time. "My name's Susan, but you can call me Suzy. I'm also your big sister, and like you…" she glanced over at Tom and grinned, before turning back to her sleeping brother. "…I'm a Branson too!"


	34. Hush Little Baby

_Happy (belated) birthday to **gothamgirl28**! I hope you enjoy this dose of Branson family cuteness :oP_

* * *

_**"Hush Little Baby"**_

_Several days later..._

The first night her new baby brother came home, he cried most of the night. But Suzy thought _"he's just getting used to the place"_, and that in no time, he would understand as all babies do, that this was _home_, and he was safe. She told herself this for the first night...and then the second...and then the third...but after nearly ten days of him _still_ crying...

Maybe it was because he didn't understand that nighttime was when you were supposed to sleep, and daytime was when you when you were awake? He was always asleep when she finally crawled out of bed (tired and groggy from the previous night, thanks to his crying). Maybe her mother didn't understand this? After all, she hadn't had a baby since Suzy was little, and Tom had never had a baby, so perhaps they just didn't know?

"I think he cries so much at night because you let him sleep during the day," she announced to her parents one morning at the breakfast table. She meant it to be helpful, honestly! But the look they gave her was anything but grateful. As tired as Suzy felt on those mornings, it was nothing compared to how her parents looked.

"Thank you, Suzy," Sybil muttered, sounding anything but.

Suzy bit her lip and looked back and forth between them, uncertain why they were so grouchy. She opened her mouth to offer more advice, but that was when her brother decided to let them all know that HE was now awake (again) and started screaming "like a banshee" as she had heard Tom once say.

"I'll get him," Tom murmured to Sybil, rising from his chair at the kitchen table, his coffee barely touched.

"No, I'll do it; you were up with him most of the night," Sybil reassured, her hand falling to her husband's shoulder and squeezing it, before moving past him. Tom reached up and covered Sybil's hand with his as she passed, and despite their sleepy, grouchy faces, Suzy did notice a loving smile pass between the two.

Tom turned his attention back to his daughter then. "Finish your cereal, me darlin'," he told her. "We leave for school in ten minutes."

He took several deep swallows of coffee, before rising from the table to go and finish getting ready himself. Suzy pushed her cereal bowl aside and decided to peek in on her mother and baby brother, who thankfully had quieted down. She found them in the nursery, her mother in a rocking chair, cradling Aidan to her breast and nursing him.

"Is that why he cries?" Suzy asked from the doorway. "Because he's always hungry?"

Sybil looked up and gave a tired smile to her daughter. "Sometimes," she answered. "Sometimes it's because he's wet…and sometimes…" she sighed. "Sometimes, I think he just wants to be heard."

Suzy looked thoughtful as she took in her mother's words. "Did I cry like that when I was a baby?"

Despite her exhaustion, Sybil did chuckle at the question. "You did cry, though I don't remember you being quite as…demanding…as your brother."

Suzy couldn't deny she did feel a sense of pride over this information. "What can we do to help Aidan sleep better?" she asked, coming to her mother's side, truly wanting to find a solution so they call could get a decent night's sleep.

"Oh sweetheart," Sybil smiled tenderly at her daughter. "I think we just have to 'ride it out'."

Suzy made a face at that. "Maybe he needs to go to the doctor?"

"Well, both he and I are due for a check-up in a few days, but I honestly don't think there's anything 'wrong' with him—some babies just cry more than others."

_But why did it have to be him?_ Suzy wisely chose to keep this thought to herself.

"Suzy?" Tom called, peeking in. "Come on, we don't want to be late!"

"Yes, daddy," Suzy sighed, leaning up and giving her mother a kiss on the cheek, before laying a gentle hand on her brother's belly, patting him, and then turning to grab her school bag and head out the door.

On both the ride to school and throughout the day, Suzy was troubled by her mother's words. _Ride it through?_ Just…wait until Aidan decided to STOP crying throughout the night? But…how long would that take? No, there HAD to be a solution! She just had to think of what it could be…

* * *

"He cries ALL THE TIME!" Suzy groaned to her grandmother the following afternoon. The night before she asked her parents if she could spend some time with her adoptive grandmother, partially because she knew Margaret would be able to help her think of a way to help her parents (and Aidan)…and partially because she just desperately needed to get away from her brother. She loved him, she really did, but he was driving her crazy! Or rather, his crying was driving her crazy. And her parents were all too happy to let her spend the afternoon with her grandmother, as both of them snapped at her last night when she started to groan when Aidan began to wail. "I don't know why they're upset with me," she muttered to her grandmother. "I'm not the one keeping all of us awake."

Margaret bit her lip to hold back her laugh. "No, but people are often short-tempered when they're tired, and it sounds like your mam and da are just that."

"Mummy says that some babies cry more than others," Suzy mumbled, her chin resting atop her hands as she watched her grandmother knead bread dough.

"Your mam is right," Margaret simply answered. "Some babies can sleep an entire night without interruption…and others can barely sleep more than an hour without wailing like a banshee."

Suzy poked at a piece of discarded bread dough. "I wish Aidan were like the other kind."

Margaret did chuckle at that. "Oh my dear, try not to think too harshly. He can't help it that he's loud."

Suzy still wasn't mollified. "But we can't sleep! And mummy and daddy are always up in the middle of the night, feeding him, changing him, rocking him…" she groaned and buried her face in her arms.

Margaret smiled sweetly at her granddaughter. "Sounds to me like your brother takes after his father."

Suzy lifted her eyes to Margaret in question. "Daddy cried like Aidan?"

"Oh, bless me, he cried from dawn till dusk! And then cried quite a bit after dusk for good measure."

Suzy sat up a little straighter. "What did you do?"

"Well, like you, and no doubt like your parents, I thought 'this can't be normal!' Your daddy was my fourth baby, and his brother and sisters were NOTHING like him!"

Suzy thought about a fancy word she had heard her mother use a few times: _jennetix?_ Something to do with kids being like their parents…

Oh no…what if this was all Tom's fault!?

"What did you do?" Suzy pressed again, even more desperate for an answer. _Poor Aidan, Nan is right, he really can't help it!_

"Well, it turned out that your daddy had a touch of colic—quite common with babies. But the doctor gave us some tips to help him overcome it, and eventually, he did."

This sounded far too similar to what her mother had said about "riding it out". Still…maybe _that_ was Aidan's problem?

* * *

When Margaret brought Suzy home, Suzy raced up the steps ahead of her grandmother and burst into the flat, huffing and puffing and exclaiming, "AIDAN HAS CHOLERA!"

Tom, who was in the kitchen making supper, looked up at Suzy's exclamation, confusion all over his face. "What?"

"It explains EVERYTHING!" Suzy continued, rushing to her father and throwing her little arms around him. "It's ok, Daddy, I know you didn't mean to, it's not your fault."

Tom's confusion grew more and more. He looked up at his mother who had just appeared at the doorway and simply said, "Mam?"

Margaret sighed. "Suzy—"

"Daddy didn't mean it," she quickly cut in.

"Didn't mean what?" Tom asked. "And what's this about…cholera?"

Margaret groaned. "Suzy—"

"Cholera?" Sybil asked, entering the room, looking just as confused at her husband.

Suzy's eyes widened. "Mummy, it isn't Daddy's fault!"

Sybil's brow furrowed and Tom groaned, tired and beyond confused.

"That Aidan cries so much! Daddy didn't mean to, he can't help it if it's because of his…jennetix."

Sybil and Tom exchanged a look, but thankfully Margaret took control. "Suzy," she placed her hands on her granddaughter's shoulders. "Will you please go to your room and fetch that piece of knitting we started the last time I was here?"

Suzy looked back and forth between her grandmother and her parents, very reluctant to leave them alone, especially when her mother found out about Tom and his history, but one look at her grandmother told her not to argue, so she nodded her head and went to her room as asked.

"Alright, what is going on?" Tom asked, turning to his mother after Suzy disappeared.

"Suzy was telling me about your 'adventures' with Aidan and his constant crying," she explained, and both parents shared a groan at the mention of their son. "I told her how you," she continued, looking directly at Tom, "had been quite the 'crier' yourself, when you were a baby, and explained that it was because of colic—I'm not sure how she confused that with cholera."

Tom was barely keeping up; Margaret noticed the dark circles under both his and Sybil's eyes. Perhaps Suzy hadn't been exaggerating when she had told her about Aidan keeping them all awake at night?

As for Sybil, she was repeating a word over and over under her breath, and then, "oh! 'Jennetix'—she meant 'genetics'."

Tom blinked.

"She's worried I'm going to blame you for Aidan's crying," she explained, smiling lovingly at her husband, despite her own tiredness.

Tom frowned. "But I didn't do anything…"

Just then, an ear-splitting shriek filled the flat, and Tom and Sybil groaned. "Oh my," Margaret gasped, her hand to her chest. "Is he always like that?"

"No, but he does cry quite a bit," Tom sighed. "He's due for a doctor's appointment tomorrow, along with Sybil."

Margaret nodded, though she winced as Aidan's cries grew louder (and more demanding). "May I?"

"Please," both Branson parents answered simultaneously.

Margaret went in the direction of the nursery, Tom and Sybil following close behind. Upon arrival, she scooped up her grandson and gently rocked him, which quieted him slightly, but he still continued to cry.

"Maybe Suzy is on to something," Sybil sighed. "I mean, I've been reading about all the signs for infant diseases, but…" she sighed again, looking like she might cry herself out of exhaustion.

Margaret recognized this and sprang quickly into action. "You two need sit down for a spot of supper," she advised. "Let me look after him for now."

Neither Tom nor Sybil argued with her, in truth they looked to be quite grateful. "Thank you, Mam," Tom murmured, bending his head and kissing her cheek.

She smiled back at him, and then began to rock her grandson in her arms and move about the room in an effort to soothe him.

Suzy had emerged from her room and was now watching her grandmother and baby brother. "Was that how Daddy sounded when he was a baby?" she asked, biting her lip with worry.

"A little," Margaret answered. "But it's been a very long time since your Da was a wee one. Why don't you go and get some supper with your parents?"

Suzy nodded her head, but instead of turning towards the kitchen, quietly approached her brother who was still fussing in his grandmother's arms. "I got the knitting," Suzy murmured, though her eyes were focused on Aidan as she spoke.

"Oh? Let me see."

Suzy turned her eyes back to Margaret and lifted the beginnings of a second baby blanket, this time one she was making all by herself. She had helped Margaret with making the bright blue one before Aidan was born, but now she wanted to make one all on her own. She figured if she started now, she would have it done before he turned 1.

Margaret smiled. "Aye, your stitches have much improved," she proudly told Suzy, who did grin at the praise.

But then the most extraordinary thing happened.

…Aidan's crying came to a halt.

Both Suzy and Margaret looked down at him with surprise, only to find his little eyes transfixed by the emerald threads Suzy had knitted so far.

"I think…" Suzy looked up at her grandmother. "I think he wants it…"

Indeed, his eyes seemed to grow bigger as she brought the knitting even closer. Margaret sank down into the rocking chair and watched with wonder as Suzy gently placed what little of the blanket she had knitted over her brother's belly. It barely covered more than his chest, and yet…he remained calm and quiet.

"Well, Sweet Jesus, Mary, and Joseph…" Margaret whispered, a smile growing as she gazed down at the serene sight. Aidan's tiny fingers grasped hold of the blanket, but he didn't pull at it or anything of the sort. He just held it as tightly as his little fingers would allow…and much to the shock and pleasant surprise of his big sister and grandmother, his eyes began to grow heavy, and soon…he was asleep.

"He's sleeping!" Suzy hissed, and then covered her mouth, afraid she might wake him and the spell would be broken.

"Aye, he is," Margaret whispered back, and gently placed the child in his crib.

"Will he sleep the whole night!?"

Margaret sighed, looking uncertain. "I doubt he'll make it through the entire night, but based on what you and your parents have told me, the fact that he's going to sleep so willingly right now is a positive sign."

"What happened!?"

Both Margaret and Suzy turned towards the door, where Tom and Sybil were looking beyond them in awe at the sight of their son, sleeping peacefully, a tiny green blanket no bigger than a handkerchief, clutched in his hands.

"Seems that Suzy's knitting has been blessed by the leprechauns," Margaret chuckled, winking at her granddaughter. "Come," she put her hand on Suzy's shoulder and ushered the stunned parents out of the nursery. "Let's all tuck in to some supper before it gets cold."

* * *

He didn't sleep the entire night, but unlike the previous nights, his crying wasn't constant. Aidan woke twice, and within thirty minutes of being nursed, rocked, or changed, he was fast asleep again, still holding tightly to the little blanket his sister had given to him.

The following day both he and Sybil did go back to the doctor for a routine check-up. Turned out that little Aidan didn't have colic, but a so-called "minor" case of GER (gastroesophageal reflux). Sybil felt terrible upon hearing this, instantly blaming herself for over-feeding him, but the doctor was quick to reassure her that this was very common with babies, and provided her with a list of simple home remedies to treat and prevent further flare-ups.

It still baffled everyone that Suzy's blanket had some sort of "magical effect" on calming Aidan. She wondered if she would ever have the opportunity to finish it? However, if it meant a night with fewer moments of waking up to Aidan screaming, she supposed it was worth it. After all, it was still early enough; she could always start a new one.


End file.
